Return To Equestria
by FutureShock
Summary: Majin Buu makes his way to Equestria and has no one to stop his reign of destruction, except for the friendship making Mane 6. Will they be able to change Buu, or will they need the help of a familiar friend(This is the sequel to Gohan and the Mane 6, so read that one first before reading this). Cover art by Vegeta12345.
1. The Monster Escapes

Hello everybody and welcome to the sequel of Gohan and the Mane 6, I hope you're ready because things are going to get a little crazy. As we left things off Gohan had just left Equestria and returned home, that was seven years ago. Now Gohan is an adult and things have changed. Not just in his world but in Equestria as well. You'll see the changes as the story progresses on. Without any spoilers just sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Monster Escapes

The Earth and all of its inhabitants were in grave danger, the terror known as Majin Buu had been unleashed onto the world. The pink monster took delight in causing pain and misery, it was all just a game to him... and without anyone to stop him he could cause as much destruction as he wanted. He was controlled by the wizard Babidi, and with him in charge nobody stood a chance. Neither Gohan or the Supreme Kai could win, Buu was just too powerful. Vegeta did his best but ended up sacrificing himself to save the world... but Buu survived and lived on. Goku also tried his best but failed, even though his Super Saiyan Three transformation helped it wasn't enough. He then promised Buu a real challenger but only if he stopped his destruction and waited for two days.

The only hope now was for Goten and Trunks to learn the fusion dance, and when Goku had to return to Other World Piccolo took over the training. At the same time as their training Buu was out on a path of destruction, having killed Babidi he was free to do whatever he pleased. During this time Goten and Trunks had successfully learned the fusion dance, but they still weren't ready to beat Buu yet. The monster ended up building himself a house out of people he turned to clay.

Mr. Satan headed for Buu in hopes to defeat the monster, he was the famed hero who defeated Cell... and it was time for him to step up once again. The problem was that Hercule couldn't stop Buu, all of his plans were no use against the pink menace. Every single time he would try and kill the monster it wouldn't work. What ended up happening was Hercule befriended Buu and convinced him to stop destroying the Earth and the people on it. Things were going well, and the two seemed to have become friends. Things were looking up until two crazed men shot both Hercule and the puppy that Buu rescued. This resulted in all of the evil inside the pink monster to leave his body and manifest itself into a separate being. This new Buu was pure evil!

The evil and good battled it out but the evil won. He turned the chocolate beam back at the fat Buu and then ate him. He was now even more powerful than ever, and was able to find all the people hiding at the lookout. Once there he demanded the fighter he was promised show himself, but Gotenks wasn't ready to fight yet. Piccolo told him he could pass the time by killing people, and the evil pink monster did just that. With one attack he took out nearly 99% of the Earth's population.

Both Piccolo and Videl were able to get him to wait one hour, and then sent Goten and Trunks into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train... but Buu could only wait so long. After about half an hour he demanded that Piccolo bring the fighter, the Namekian agreed and took him to the time chamber. Taking the long way bought some time and he warned the two Saiyans that Buu was coming. When the two entered the time chamber Goten and Trunks were ready, they fused into Gotenks and showed off the fruits of their training.

They had become stronger and had some moves saved up for Buu, but none of them seemed to work at first. Every hit he landed had no effect on the monster. This was part of the Gotenks' plan, he wanted the fight to be a great one, something that everybody would remember. Piccolo on the other hand told him to get serious. Gotenks then transformed into a Super Saiyan cranking up the intensity. The two warriors battled it out and seemed to be evenly matched. The fused Saiyan then busted out the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and those ghosts really packed a punch. They were enough to destroy Buu but not enough to finish him, the pink monster came back and it appeared Gotenks was unable to continue... once again it was his plan to make it seem like he was finished.

Thinking that they couldn't win, the Namekian warrior blasted the door to the outside. The three of them were now stuck in there forever. There was no way in, and there was no way out.

Gotenks walked up to the ruins of the door with tears in his eyes. "You mean, there really is no way out of here?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, the door between this dimension and Earth is gone. We'd all better start getting comfortable." Piccolo stated plainly.

"What about... chocolate?" Buu was also in disbelief. Surely there was some way out, there just had to be.

The green skinned warrior smirked. "Sorry but there's no chocolate here, nor is there any other candy."

"No ice cream, no chocolate bars?" His answer came in the form of a smirk and a head shake no. Buu then let out a huge scream, how could there be no candy in here?! How was he supposed to survive without any candy?!

Meanwhile Gotenks was crying while sitting on the floor. The situation was really bad, really really bad.

Buu started walking towards the ruined entrance, muttering about candy.

Gotenks walked over to his mentor with anger in his eyes. "Piccolo you idiot, why'd you go and blow the up the exit? No one told you to blow it up. For your information I still had my best move left!" He shouted.

Hearing that made Piccolo gasp. "I thought you said that you had none left, that your power had reached its limit?!"

"I was only trying to make the fight more fantastic, I could have finished Buu off in no time and we'd be out of here!"

Piccolo felt like slapping the young Saiyan several times for being so stupid, not even Vegeta would go as far as to lie about the amount of power he has left! And that was saying quite a lot. "I can't believe that you would put us all in danger, just to be more fantastic! You're nothing but an idiot!" It was a rash decision to blow up the entrance, but that was the plan. If Gotenks couldn't win then he would trap them all inside the chamber. It was the only way to ensure the safety of planet Earth.

"Well you're the idiot who blew up the exit, so you're the real idiot here!"

Ignoring the arguing going on Buu continued moving towards the entrance before stopping. As he stared at the ruins a look of anger came onto his face, there was no way he would be stuck here without candy forever! His anger had gained him the attention of his foes. His fists clenched as his anger took control. A high force wind was sent out as he began shouting. "LET ME OUT!" With one powerful shout a rift between dimensions was created. Buu had managed to make a way out.

Everybody stared at the small portal floating where the entrance once stood, and it showed some sort of grassy area. "What is it, a hole?" The young Saiyan asked.

"A tear in dimensions. Somehow hes managed to create a hole in dimensions, if he escapes he can destroy the Earth." Piccolo needed to make sure that the pink monster wouldn't leave. "Buu fight me!" He challenged. Unfortunately it didn't work, and the monster's attention was still on the portal.

As time went on the portal was closing. The pink monster smiled at his exit. "I knew I could have my candy." His body changed and he was able to fly through the portal.

"Come on, we have to go before it closes!" The two of them ran for it but it was too late, the portal closed before they could reach it. "Darn it, now that monster is free to terrorize the earth!" Piccolo shouted while clenching his fists.

"There has to be some way out of here?" The fused Saiyan wasn't about to be trapped in here forever, not when that monster was now out and free to cause destruction.

"I'm not sure... wait, we should scream."

The young Saiyan just stared blankly at him. "That's your plan?"

"Think about it Gotenks, Buu was able to escape by shouting. If we do the same maybe we can get out of here!" It was a long shot but the only shot they had. And at this point they would have to try anything.

The two of them walked up to the entrance and began to shout with all they could. Their screams echoed throughout the emptiness of the Time Chamber, and it was definitely the loudest shouts the two had ever made. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work, and all they managed to do was tire themselves out. They were now breathing heavily. "Come on, let's try again."

* * *

In the fields not too far off from Ponyville a portal opened up, a few seconds later the monster known as Buu flew out of it. The portal closed as he dropped to the ground. After a few moments his body reformed its shape, and the monster was back to normal. With a few looks around the pink monster could tell this wasn't Earth, it looked like similar but it wasn't the same. He could sense a ton of energy out there but that was impossible, he made sure that everyone was dead. There was no way anyone could have survived the Human Extinction Attack. Granted he could sense only a small amount of energy still on the Earth, but now he was sensing a lot more than there were before. Plus if this was Earth shouldn't he be on the lookout and not in a random field.

Several thoughts came to mind but the first thing Buu needed to do was eat. He could sense a bunch of powers close by and figured it was a town, so he decided to walk in that direction. Whatever this place was it sure seemed peaceful, at least the monster thought so. But with him now present that peacefulness wouldn't last.

After walking for several minutes he reached his destination, it was a nice sized town but it was full of ponies instead of humans. It was kind of strange but he didn't care, they would all be candy in the end... or just killed for the fun of it. Right away he could tell the ponies feared him, and it made him smile lightly. It was then that Buu caught sight of a certain store, it was full of sweets. His mouth watered at the sight of all the different sweets in the store. That was his first stop, and the destruction of this place could wait a little bit.

As he walked through the streets the ponies all stared at him confused, they had never seen a creature like this before. Sure they do remember Gohan walking like that, but he wasn't a giant pink creepy monster. "He's so freaky looking." A purple pony whispered to another pony.

"That thing is so hideous." A unicorn said softly.

"Kind of creepy." Another pony muttered.

Luckily for them the pink demon couldn't hear them, or if he did he didn't care... candy was more important at the moment. He just kept his attention forward, putting all of his focus into getting candy. After a few seconds he neared his destination, and shortly after he was walking through the door to Sugarcube Corner. It was hard to go into but he managed.

Mr. Cake had been behind the register, enjoying the nice day even though he was stuck inside working. His good mood went a little south as he saw some strange creature enter his establishment. He couldn't help but stare at the 'thing' as it headed towards him. It was certainly like no pony he had ever seen. "...Hello can I help you? He asked.

Buu licked his lips at all the good looking treats in the store, he was practically surrounded by them. He didn't know what he should eat first, it all looked so good. His mind and stomach then gave him the answer. "Buu want chocolate."

Mr. Cake just scratched his head in confusion at the simple request. "...Anything in particular?" There was no answer, which confused him further. His eyes then went wide as the stranger just grabbed a piece of cake from a display and started to eat it. "Hey! You have to pay for that!" He shouted.

The shout made Buu just turn towards the pony. He stared at him with a look of confusion on his face. "Pay?"

"If you want something you need to give me some money."

The monster continued staring before realizing what was going on. If he wanted to eat chocolate he had to pay for it, which was completely crazy. First of all he had no money, second of all he was Majin Buu! Who was the pony to deny him what he wanted? "Buu want chocolate!" The pink monster clenched his fists and was starting to get angry, very angry. He was coming closer and closer to attacking.

Despite the customer's growing anger Mr. Cake wasn't about to back down. He had dealt with unruly customers in the past. "Well if Buu wants chocolate, then Buu needs to give me bits!"

A smile then crept onto Buu's face, if this pony wouldn't give him chocolate... then he would be the chocolate. "You will make great candy!" His tentacle started to glow, making the pony take a few steps backwards. "Turn into choco..." Before he could fire his chocolate beam something hit his leg, he looked down and saw a pink pony nudging him.

"If you really want some chocolate I can give you some of mine." She put her saddlebag onto the ground and opened it, revealing all of the candy and other sweets she had on her. "I was going to save these for later, but you can have some of it." She smiled brightly as the strange creature just stared at her. The pink pony then nodded, giving him the go ahead.

He quickly started wolfing down the candy given to him, it tasted so good! Buu couldn't remember how long it had been since he last had candy, and at this point he didn't care. His eating was interrupted by the giggles of the pink pony. He stopped eating and looked at her. "What so funny?"

"You eat just like me!" By the time she finished talking he had resumed his eating.

Meanwhile Mr. Cake was feeling pretty scared, terrified in fact. This monster just threatened to make him into candy, and that was after all of the shouting. _'Thank Celestia Pinkie showed up.'_ If it weren't for her he would have surely been turned into a gumdrop or pastry. He then made a mental note to call Pinkie whenever customers got angry._  
_

"Hi my name is Pinkie Pie what's yours?"

"Buu." He answered.

That made Pinkie giggle slightly, what a silly name. "Why don't I show you around town, since you're new and all?"

Babidi's minion just stared at her with the same blank expression he usually has. "Will there be candy?"

"Of course silly, lots of candy!" She shouted which made his mouth water once again, she then grabbed her saddle bag and ran upstairs. A few seconds later she came back down, and candy was practically pouring out of her bag. "Come on let's go!" The two walked out of Sugarcube Corner.

Meanwhile Mr. Cake was still trembling. _'I don't know who that Buu guy was, but he seems dangerous'._ The baker pony thought to himself as he watched Pinkie walking with that monster. Maybe Buu wasn't a bad guy, maybe he just went crazy without any candy... oh Celestia don't let him run out of candy!

* * *

On the sacred world of the Kais two of our heroes were there, Goku and Gohan. Gohan was taken there because the Supreme Kai thought he could pull out the legendary Z Sword, and he was indeed successful in releasing it from the rock. It was then that he began his training to wield it. If he could manage to wield it he would be ready to beat Majin Buu, it was legend. After a good amount of time training Goku had shown up because his time on earth was over and he was going to help his son train. The half-Saiyan had made great progress and now it was time to test the sword out. The Z Sword was able to slice a giant rock clean in two, but when put up against Katchin it broke.

When all hope seemed lost an ancient ancestor of Supreme Kai appeared from within the sword, and after the promise of a kiss(from Bulma) he began unlocking Gohan's hidden powers. The first part of the ceremony had been finished and now the second part was beginning. The two were sitting down while the elder Kai had has arms stretched forward.

While that was happening Goku, Kabito, and the Supreme Kai were doing their best to sense out the fight on earth... but it was hard. They had been told by Elder Kai that Buu was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, along with Gotenks and Piccolo. "I can't sense what's going on, oh I wish I knew what was happening." Goku said as he clenched his fists. He wanted to know how the boys were doing, but he couldn't tell what went on in the Time Chamber.

"Here Goku catch." The elder Kai created a crystal ball in his hand and then rolled it over to the three of them. "With this you can see what's going on."

The three looked at the ball as an image appeared, it showed Majin Buu walking with a pony. "It appears that Buu has escaped the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." The younger Kai stated.

"But where is he? I mean this doesn't seem like Earth." Through the ball they could see a little bit of the surrounding area, and although it seemed like Earth it wasn't. Wherever Buu was there were a lot of ponies around, plus it seemed as though they could talk. Goku wasn't a master of the Earth... but he knew enough to know that there weren't talking ponies on it.

"Majin Buu isn't on the Earth anymore." Old Kai stated which made everyone turn towards him.

"Then where is he?" Gohan asked.

"It seems that Buu was able to escape the Time Chamber and now he is in Equestria." The reactions he received were mixed.

Supreme Kai, Kabito, and Goku were confused, but Gohan had a look of pure shock on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by his father. "What is it son?" It took the Saiyan a few moments to realize why his son was worried. Equestria was the place he visited seven years ago. He remembered watching Gohan fight Bojack and his gang, as well as Broly.

"I have to go..." Gohan muttered making Old Kai looked up from his magazine.

"I'm sorry but the process isn't done yet." He stated plainly.

"But Equestria is in danger, Twilight and her friends won't be able to stop Buu."

The elder Kai furrowed his brow. "And neither will you if you don't finish your training."

Gohan wanted to protest but the old man was right, the only thing he could do was hope that Buu didn't go on a rampage.

Goku looked over to his son with hope in his eyes. "Don't worry Gohan, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just concentrate on your training." _'Maybe Twilight and her friends would be able to befriend Majin Buu.' _Goku thought to himself. He had heard from his son during the world tournament how his pony friends had the power to befriend enemies. If they were able to change Discord surely they could change Buu.

Supreme Kai leaned towards the Saiyan. "With no one to stop Majin Buu all of those ponies will surely die." He whispered so Gohan wouldn't hear it.

"What if Twilight and the others turn him into a good guy?"

"If it were the fatter Buu than yes, but, this Buu is nothing but pure evil. I'm still amazed he hasn't killed them yet." It seemed as though Buu was in a subdued state due to his lust for chocolate, everything else just didn't seem important.

_'Hang on guys, I'll be there soon!' _The half-Saiyan thought to himself as he hoped for the ceremony to be over sooner rather than later.

* * *

Well there was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. So Majin Buu has made his way to Equestria and is hanging out with Pinkie Pie... you can tell things are going to get crazy. Things will sort of play out as they did in the Buu saga, but I will throw in some twists. If your wondering why Buu is so calm and not on a rampage is because I think in this form Buu is a little more subdued. When fighting Gotenks in the time chamber he listens when Trunks tells him to stand there and wait to attack. Also because he really wanted some candy. I would also like to say that I have a lot of story ideas coming to my mind and want to post some of them, but for now I'll just post these two stories. I will still update the stories I am currently working on. Be sure to R and R and have a merry Christmas!

FutureShock!


	2. Evil and Kindess

Chapter Two: Evil and Kindness

Pinkie Pie and Majin Buu were walking through the streets of Ponyville; she was giving him a personal tour of her home town. The ponies of Ponyville seemed to be scared of the giant pink 'thing' walking around. Pinkie didn't see Buu as a monster though, she liked him and thought that the two had a special bond. It would have been hard for her to explain it, but she could just feel it deep down inside of her. "Over there's the mayor's office, and there's the market."

Although the tour was riveting Buu didn't really have an interest in anything she was saying. No, his mind was more fixated on the fact that he was the strongest being on this planet. Sensing around made him realize that no one was even close to his level... that was a problem. He had been promised a strong fighter and now there was no one to challenge him, and Gotenks was trapped inside the Time Chamber. A sigh escaped his mouth as those thoughts lingered in his mind.

"Hey Equestria to Buu." The pink mare said, snapping her new friend out of his deep thoughts. "I asked if you're enjoying the tour so far?"

"Buu wants to know, are there any strong fighters here?"

The pink pony smiled brightly in response to his question. "Of course silly, my friend Rainbow Dash is the best fighter in ALL of Equestria!" She explained cheerfully.

A devilish smirk came onto his face. "Take me to her... NOW!" He yelled which made her frown at him.

"I won't take you unless you say please." Pinkie stated plainly while turning away from him.

Normally Buu would have just killed her and forced Rainbow Dash to come out and fight him... but there was something about the way Pinkie spoke that caught him off guard. It was almost like how Babidi used to talk to him. Once again bad thoughts entered his mind, he didn't want to remember Babidi anymore. Yet he strangely felt the need to comply with her request. "Sorry... please take me to her."

"Okie dokie loki, follow me!" She bounced away happily and he walked after her.

Along the way towards his opponent Buu couldn't help but grin to himself, it wouldn't be long before his next fight. It just wasn't as fun destroying cities or killing people without someone strong to battle. Normally the people either died right away or ran away in fear, not exactly what the pink monster hoped for. Sure, causing mayhem and destruction was exhilarating, but it wasn't the same without a noble warrior to kill. As these thoughts raced through his mind his pony companion kept on bouncing happily, unaware of the danger Buu posed to the universe.

* * *

The past seven years had been really great for Rainbow Dash. She stuck to Gohan's training regiment and worked hard every day, which led to great results. She had not only become faster but also a lot stronger, easily becoming the strongest pony in Equestra. Her body got a little bigger and became muscular, not as much as Bulk Biceps, but still toned. Plus the rainbow maned pony became the most skilled fighter in the world, often having to defend her title against ponies who wanted to challenge her.

The Shadowbolts became one of the best flying groups in Equestria, their only true competition were the Wonderbolts. At first their were doubts about them, but after a short time the Shadowbolts rose to the top. Gilda and Lightning Dust became even happier having turned over a new leaf, they had become best friends with Rainbow's friends, strengthening the bond between all of them in the process.

Rainbow, Gilda, and Lightning Dust had just finished up one of their training sessions. "Alright girls that was a good practice." The cyan pony said while wiping sweat off of her brow.

"Yea we did better than yesterday." Gilda pointed out.

Lightning smirked. "If we keep this up the Wonderbolts won't stand a chance at the next competition."

Rainbow Dash gave up her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt a long time ago. Seven years ago she and the Shadowbolts were chosen to represent Ponyville in the Equestria games, the three of them would compete in all of the flight based competitions. They had dominated almost all of the competition and were on track to placing.

During that time the Wonderbolts 'lost' one of their flyers during practice and wanted Rainbow Dash to take his place. It was a tough choice but when she learned that they lied to both her and their injured teammate... well, that caused her to go off on them. Her heroes were nothing but jerks and the pegasus wanted nothing more to do with them. That choice turned out to be one of the hardest, but best choices she ever made. Her new team was with two friends who she could trust, and their friendship continued to strengthen as time went on. With her friends by her side there was nothing Rainbow couldn't do.

"No doubt, but I think I need to go home and take a nap." Gilda yawned as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"I should be going too, I've got a date tonight and don't want to be late." For about three weeks now Lightning Dust had been going out with a pegasus named Sky High, they met at the most recent flying contest and really hit it off. One time she nearly missed practice because her date ran longer than expected. Both Rainbow and Gilda met Sky High and thought he was a cool guy, definitely a good match for a pony like Lightning Dust.

"Tell him I say hi." She received a nod from her friend as she flew off into the distance, leaving the cyan pony alone.

Not really having anything to do she took off towards her own home, with speeds that couldn't be rivaled by any other pegasus. Within a few seconds she made it to her home but something surprising was awaiting her... well, Pinkie waiting outside of her house was normal. It was the giant pink creature that shocked her. It was tall and had a face that resembled a monster.

"Hi Rainbow Dash we've been waiting for you to get back for a while and now here you are which if great because I was starting to worry something bad happened to you but you're okay!"

"Uh... okay..." She just blinked twice. She then turned her attention towards the pink creature, putting her friend's randomness aside for the moment. "So who's this guy?"

"This is my new friend Buu, he wanted to meet you."

There was something creepy about him which made Rainbow feel a little uneasy. "Hi... Buu, how's it go..."

"Fight me now!" He yelled which surprised both ponies. "Pinkie says you are the strongest fighter here."

The rainbow maned pegasus giggled before smirking. "That's right, I'm the greatest martial artist in Equestria!" She boasted while displaying some of her moves.

Pinkie looked on in awe at the display. "Oooh!" It was always a treat getting to see her friend preform her moves. That's why the pink pony always went to one of Rainbow's competitions.

Buu smiled evilly, it seemed like he would have yet another good fight. "Good, now we fight!"

_'This guy really wants to fight me, but I don't want to humiliate him. So I'll just go easy on him... for now.' _Once again in her stance she prepared for the fight. "Alright let's go!" Rainbow Dash flew at Buu and threw several punches at rapid speeds. Each punch had no effect on him, he just stood there with the same blank expression on his face. This was not only annoying her but also doing nothing, she needed to turn up the intensity. A change of strategy would work best. She started flying circles around her opponent, trying to not only confuse them but create a tornado around them. That was the plan at least.

Her spinning seemed to have worked for a few moments... before Buu grabbed her by the tail and held her upside down. "Stop fooling around and FIGHT ME!" He released her and she responded by bucking him full force in the face.

Rainbow turned her head and saw her hind legs floating in the air. To both ponies' shock and horror Buu had bent his entire upper body backwards. His whole body then spun around and he was now facing the cyan pegasus, now she was even more creeped out than before. Rainbow Dash turned around and threw yet another punch, and once again it had no effect. Angered she punched and kicked him with everything she could but nothing was working.

Majin Buu stood there for a few seconds before speaking. "Is that all of your power?" He questioned.

The mare's face went blank. "Uh... yes."

In the blink of an eye his hand was wrapped around her throat, squeezing the air out of her slightly. He then grinned devilishly. "My turn." His arm reeled back and Buu launched her through the air.

Having zero control the pegasus went flying clear across Ponyville. Her scream trailed off the farther she flew.

Pinkie Pie looked on in amazement. That throw must have been a new record, but giving Buu an award could wait. "Come on let's go find her."

* * *

Up in the world of the Kais, Gohan and the Old Kai were still sitting down. His training wasn't done yet and he didn't know how long it would take. It didn't help that the elder Kai was either reading a comic, or falling asleep. The god would claim it was a form of meditation but Gohan didn't buy it, the nose bubble was a great indication of sleep.

The other three people on the planet were watching the pink monster, never once taking their eyes off of him. They were amazed that Buu hadn't done anything evil yet. "This just doesn't make sense, I was sure that Buu would have destroyed Equestria by now... but he hasn't." Supreme Kai stated.

"Well Gohan said that those ponies are good at making friends, maybe they can turn Buu into a good guy."

"That is unlikely, Majin Buu lives only for destruction. Even if those ponies are capable of turning villains into friends, Buu is too much of a monster to be changed." He said.

Gohan overheard him and was starting to worry, even more so than before. There was no way anypony could beat someone like Majin Buu, not even the princesses. "What's happening down their dad?" He asked as his father looked over to him.

"Nothing bad, Buu seems to be pretty calm. He hasn't killed anyone or caused any destruction yet."

Hearing that made the half-Saiyan sigh in relief.

Old Kai looked up at him. "Come now Gohan you must concentrate, the more you get distracted the more time this will take."

"Yes sir." He mumbled under his breath as the elder Kai went back to his comic book. _'This had better be worth it.' _The half-Saiyan thought to himself.

* * *

Rainbow Dash continued her unexpected, and pretty terrifying, flight across Ponyville. Unfortunately she was going _way _faster than she normally could and couldn't stop herself. The farther she traveled the closer to the ground she got, and at that speed it wasn't going to be a pretty landing. Eventually she went skidding across Sweet Apple Acres and crashed into the barn.

Applejack heard a loud crash and decided to go over and investigate. She trotted over to the barn and went inside, it was then that she saw a woozy Rainbow Dash on top of a hay stack. She let out a deep sigh. "Rainbow how many times have ah told ya ta stop flyin' inta mah barn?!" She asked annoyed while going over to help her friend to her hooves.

"Sorry AJ, but it was an accident." She received a glare from her honest friend. "It's true! I was fighting some guy named Buu and he threw me across Equestria!"

"Wait hold on... who were ya fightin'?"

The cyan pegasus groaned. "Buu, he's like a ten foot tall pink monster." Rainbow explained.

Her friend's statement only served to confuse the orange mare. "Ah see, and here ah thought that you were the strongest fighter in Equestria?" She asked smugly.

"So he was tougher than he looked, big deal." Rainbow Dash crossed her arms as her friend giggled.

"HEY APPLEJACK!"

The two turned their heads towards the familiar yell, there was no mistaking that cheerful voice. They walked out of the barn and saw Pinkie Pie walking with a really tall pink monster. Applejack glanced over at her rainbow maned friend and noticed her shaking, which was rare to see somepony like her do. "Is that Buu?" She received a slow nod. "Well he certainly does look like a monster. Should we go over there?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice."

Applejack and Rainbow walked over to their friend, who seemed to be in great spirits as always. "Howdy there Pinkie Pie."

"Applejack I want you to meet my new friend Buu, he's just like me!" The pink pony smiled.

That remark sparked an imagination in the honest pony's head, and it filled her with horror. To think there's somepony out there that's just like Pinkie made her stop in her tracks. It reminded her of the time Pinkie cloned herself and Ponyville was full of Pinkie Pies... nopony really wanted to remember that day. "Oh well it's uh... nice ta meet ya, Buu."

All three ponies looked over to the giant monster, who didn't look like he was in the mood to chat.

He held up his arm and pointed at the rainbow maned pony. "Come on, our fight isn't over!"

She gulped. "Uh yeah, about that... I, forfeit." A nervous smile came onto her face as she backed up slightly. All the while she was hoping for the best, and not to be beaten into a pulp.

"You will fight me now!" His fists clenched, making the ponies take a few steps back.

Pinkie walked over to him and tried to calm him down. "Come on Buu I don't think she wants to fight." Her words went unheeded. Her new friend was still eager for a fight. "I'll give you some candy if you stop."

That plan worked. Buu dropped his guard and looked like his normal self, except now there was a huge smile on his face. He licked his lips as he eagerly awaited his candy.

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash sighed in relief.

The pink pony reached into her saddlebag and tried to pull out some candy, but she couldn't find any. She then removed the bag and began a more thorough search, yet once again she couldn't find any candy... she had run out! A look of panic came onto her face as her friends gazed over at her curiously."Oh no." She muttered.

"Somethin' wrong Pinkie Pie?" The yellow maned mare asked.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE CANDY!" She yelled which made the others gasp.

Buu was starting to get angry. He grit his teeth and several veins appeared in his head. "Buu wants candy!"

"But I don't have any more." Pinkie told him timidly.

"BUU NEEDS CANDY!"

"Easy there big fella, why don't we jus'..."

Before she could finish a pink aura engulfed his entire body and winds were sent out in all directions. The sheer force of the wind was enough to blow everypony away. His anger caused the ground beneath him to rumble lightly. The monster looked around and noticed all of the apples in the trees, and it gave him an idea. A pink beam shot out of his tentacle and hit all of the apples in the remote area.

"What in the hay is he doing?!" Rainbow asked as she and her friends stood up.

As the apples were hit by the beam they were changed into chocolate bars, every single one of them. None of the ponies could have seen that coming, it came as a complete surprise. "He can turn things into candy... AWESOME!" The pink pony danced around excitedly.

A moment later he motioned for the candy to come to him. Within a second every piece of chocolate flew towards him, forming a giant pile in front of him. A huge grin came onto his face as he stared at his huge supply of candy. Soft chuckles escaped his mouth as drool slowly dripped down onto the dirt.

Applejack on the other hoof was enraged, she just lost a good amount of her apples. Plus she didn't even give Buu permission to do that. It was almost like he stole her apples right in front of her. "Now hold on a minute!" She walked over to the pink monster as he sat down and ate his candy. "Look here Buu those apples belonged to mah family and ah never said ya could turn them into chocolate, now go on and turn them back into apples!"

"No." He replied plainly.

His answer only served to enrage the earth pony even more.

"Umm Applejack, I think you should let it go." The cyan mare said quietly.

The honest earth pony ignored her friend. "Are you going to give me my apples back or do ah have to make you?!" Right after she said that she noticed him abruptly stop, making her slightly nervous.

Seconds later he stood back up and turned towards the annoying pony. He raised his arm up and then swung at the pony, smacking her right in the face.

The impact sent the farmpony flying backwards. She kept on flying before crashing into a giant rock, breaking it on impact. That left her slightly in pain and covered with rock chunks.

Both Pinkie and Rainbow were shocked by this. They looked over and noticed that Buu kept on eating his chocolate, not caring at all about what he had just done. "That wasn't very nice Buu, I think you should apologize." The pink pony suggested.

In response to that Majin Buu laughed loudly.

"Uh Pinkie maybe we should check on Applejack." She received a nod from her friend and the two ponies galloped over to their fallen friend.

Applejack slowly got up out of the rubble and shook her head. "Ow mah head." She grunted as her two friends approached her.

"You okay Applejack?" The rainbow maned pony asked.

"Yeah I'll be okay." The earth pony looked over and noticed Buu was still eating her former apples. "So what are we going to do about Buu, he seems ta have a mind of his own."

They all thought about it for a moment, and then Rainbow lit up. "Hey I've got an idea, you two keep an eye on him." She took off from the orchard and flew away at incredible speed. _ 'I just hope this will work.' _

* * *

"Thanks for helping me clean up Twilight." Fluttershy said as the cleaning spell used by the alicorn princess finished.

Twilight only smiled. "No problem Fluttershy, it was the least I could do after you looked after Owlicious for me."

The seven years that went by pretty fast for the two ponies. For Twilight she not only became a better princess, but also got her own kingdom! A terrible monster named Tirek escaped Tartarus and stole magic and energy from everypony in Equestria. Even after Twilight received the magic of the other three princesses it still wasn't enough, but luckily, thanks to Discord, she and her freinds were finally able to open the chest located at the Tree of Harmony. With their new powers they beat Tirek and saved Equestria, and the purple alicorn got her own kingdom in the process.

Fluttershy had changed quite a bit in all of that time. With a little help from her friends she was able to become less of a push-over, and learning from past experiences they made sure not to over do it. They also taught her to be less timid and speak a little louder. Although there was still ways to go she did improve a lot over the years, and everypony in Ponyville was there to help her. All in all the yellow pegasus was happy with her life... except there was something missing.

"Well I think I'd better get going." Twilight said as she turned towards her friend, who was staring up at a painting that was hanging over her fireplace. The painting was created by Discord and displayed a picture of Gohan and Fluttershy together, he made it after the Saiyan left using his magic. "You still miss him don't you?"

"Yeah I do." She thought about Gohan pretty much everyday since he left, and it was always hard for her when these thoughts came into her mind. Overtime she learned to not let those feelings get to her, but a part of her will always miss him. "Do you think he still remembers me?"

"Of course he does, there's no way anypony could forget you."

A warm smile came onto the pink maned pony's face. "I know, but..."

It was hard for her friend to find the words, but the alicorn princess could tell what she was saying. "I'm sure that wherever Gohan is he's thinking about us right now, and besides he's always with you as long as you remember him."

Yet another smile came onto her friend's face. No matter what happened anypony could always count on Twilight Sparkle to help them through it. Having somepony to talk to and help them through tough times was always appreciated. "Thanks Twilight." The two shared a smile.

Right as Twilight was about to leave the cottage door burst open, they both glanced over to see Rainbow Dash. "Fluttershy quick we need you!" She yelled.

The other ponies stared at each other confused. "What's the problem?" The purple alicorn asked.

"There's this guy named Buu and he's _very strong_, he just turned some of Applejack's apples into chocolate."

Both Fluttershy and Twilight blinked twice. "I'm sorry but did you say... chocolate?" The purple mare questioned in disbelief.

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah and he refused to change them back into apples, I'm afraid something bad might happen if he doesn't." She explained with a hint of fear in her voice, which worried her two friends. It was rare these days for the cyan pegasus to be scared of anything. Rainbow almost always had confidence in any situation, and never once showed any sign of fear or worry. The way she just spoke however was not like her at all.

"S-so why do you need me?" The pink maned pony asked, also showing some fear in her voice.

"I was hoping you could try and get Buu under control, since you're an expert on this kind of stuff."

The answer the shy mare received wasn't what she had in mind, although in the back of her mind Fluttershy kind of expected it.

"So what does this guy look like?" Twilight questioned.

"He's like, ten feet tall, and he stands on two legs and has pink skin and..." The more Rainbow Dash thought about him the more nervous she became. She couldn't even finish her sentence, and that didn't help out the situation.

"Maybe you should just take us to him." Twilight suggested and her rainbow maned friend agreed. The two began exiting the cottage but Fluttershy was still inside, she didn't really want to go. The princess stopped and turned around. "Come on Fluttershy!" She called back.

Fluttershy let a sigh escape her mouth. "Okay." She said softly before following them out of her house.

* * *

That's a rap, and I hope you all enjoyed it. So Buu beat up both Rainbow Dash and Applejack, and then turned several apples into chocolates. Will Fluttershy be able to deal with Majin Buu, or will the monster start a new destructive path in Equestria? What about Gotenks and Piccolo, can they find a way out of the time chamber? All of these questions will be answered... later. Stay tuned for more and be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


	3. A Glimmer of Hope

Chapter Three: A Glimmer of Hope

The three ponies were galloping as quickly as they could to Sweet Apple Acres, where a deadly monster awaits them. Twilight was the only one who seemed willing to go over and investigate, the pegasi weren't as curious. Rainbow saw first hoof how terrifying Buu can be, and Fluttershy was naturally a little scared. After running at a fast pace the trio arrived at their destination, and the first thing they noticed was a lot of apples were missing from the trees. Although it was shocking seeing just how many apples were gone those thoughts were pushed aside. They continued walking until they caught sight of Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow Dash is back!" The pink pony screamed as she and the other earth pony trotted up to their friends.

The purple mare wasted no time getting down to business. "We came as quickly as we could, so where is this Buu?"

"Over there." The honest pony muttered as she pointed to her left.

Twilight and Fluttershy caught sight of the pink creature, who looked pretty tall despite squatting. Just looking at him sent chills down their spines, making them slightly nervous. Part of the purple alicorn wanted to run and hide, but the other part was telling her to stay and deal with the problem. "So he's the one who turned your apples into chocolate?"

"Yeah, he used some sort of magic and mah apples turned into chocolate... no good thieven' varmint!"

"Don't worry Applejack we'll get your apples back." Twilight said, much to everypony's confusion.

"How?" Pinkie questioned.

"Fluttershy will go talk to him and see if he will turn the chocolates back into apples."

They all looked over to Fluttershy and she seemed like she didn't want to be there at all. "Uh... Twilight, do ya have a plan b?" The orange earth pony asked.

"Well I'm sure there's a spell somewhere that can turn candy into apples." She saw her friends exchange confused looks. "Don't worry, I'm confident that Fluttershy will be able to convince Buu to cooperate with us." Once again the four looked over to the yellow pegasus who still didn't want to be there.

"Aw don't worry Fluttershy, Buu's a super nice pony once you get to know him." Pinkie was trying to give her friend confidence, and at first it didn't seem like it was working.

After seeing the reassuring looks her friends were giving her the shy mare took a deep breath before slowly making her way over to the pink monster.

Buu hadn't moved from his spot. Despite what was going on around him he didn't care, candy was the most important thing on his mind right now. That's why he didn't notice the yellow pegasus approaching him.

Several slow steps later and the shy pony had reached Buu. He was even scarier up close. "Uh... m-mr. Buu I uh..." She quickly regretted doing this. After her timid speaking he stopped and looked towards her. One look at his face made her want to give up now, but she didn't because her friends were counting on her. "Well, I was uh w-wondering i-if you could uh, maybe give Applejack her apples back?"

"No."

"Oh c-cause I was hoping you would..."

"I said no!" He growled.

It was then that Fluttershy started becoming angry. This was just like dealing with a stubborn animal, and when an animal doesn't want to cooperate she has to use a little 'tough love'. "Now listen here mister, you are going to turn these chocolates back into apples right now!" She got right into his face and gave him The Stare, shocking her friends in the process.

Majin Buu was staring into her eyes but didn't even flinch or show signs that whatever she was doing was working. After a few seconds he burst out into laughter.

Everypony stared at him confused. "Why is he laughing?" Rainbow wondered.

"He probably thinks this little joke of his is funny." Applejack spat.

The next thing that happened was a complete shock. Before the yellow pegasus could do anything a pink beam shot out of Buu's tentacle, slowly turning the pony into yet another piece of candy. Screams of pain escaped her lips as her body was reduced to nothing but a bar of chocolate, which kind of looked like her.

"FLUTTERSHY!" The ponies shouted in complete disbelief. It would only get worse as they watched Buu pick up the chocolate and threw it into his mouth, and then he started eating it!

"That no good... MONSTER!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she flew full force towards the pink demon. Once she reached him she began punching and kicking with all she had... but it wasn't enough.

Buu didn't pay any attention to her pitiful attacks and merely backhanded her away.

Rainbow slid across the ground towards her friends. She stood up and looked over to her friends, who weren't in any better shape than she was. And as much as the rainbow maned pony wanted to _kill _Buu she knew she couldn't. What made matters worse was the pink monster did it without a second thought and just went back to eating afterwords. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she broke down, her best friend from when she was a filly was gone forever.

"...What do we do now Twilight?" Applejack asked, trying her best to keep her composure.

It took several moments for the alicorn to respond, the weight of the situation was still getting to her. Frankly she didn't really know what to do, this creature was clearly stronger than all of them. Even if all four princesses combined their powers together it probably wouldn't be enough. She looked over to her friends but her face wasn't full of confidence. "I..."

"BUU!" In an instant Discord made his presence known, appearing out of nowhere in a flash. He was standing several feet away from his friends, and he could tell his sudden appearance startled them. There was a look of pure anger on his face. He could see the confusion on Buu's face as he turned towards him. "You have some nerve turning my best friend into a piece of candy, and now you're going to pay!"

That was the angriest the ponies had ever seen him before, and it kind of frightened. "Discord wait, I know you're angry but I don't think you can beat him." Twilight told him plainly.

"Maybe I can't but I don't care, one way or another I will kill him!"

The pink monster stood up and turned towards the strange creature with an evil grin plastered on his face. With a simple wave of his fingers he signaled for the fight to start. He waited for his opponent to attack but instead his new opponent just snapped his fingers. Buu looked at him in confusion, and in response his foe pointed upwards. The demon looked up and saw a giant dark grey block. Moments later it came crashing down on him, causing him to yell in pain and squish his upper body down.

"What was that?" Pinkie questioned.

"That, my dear Pinkie was Katchin; the strongest metal in the universe." He explained as Buu's body reformed it's shape. "So Buu, what do you think?"

"I will kill you!" The pink demon screamed as he charged forward, but before he could reach his foe he disappeared. He looked around but didn't see anything except for those ponies, he then remembered that he could sense energy. Buu turned his head and saw the creature charging him, except now his paw was covered in a strange substance... which he soon found out was Katchin.

Discord punched the monster in the face sending him flying away. "I'm fully aware of your powers, and I too have them. I can change whatever and whoever I want, I can also change myself too." He stated while waiting for his opponent to return. "Hello are you still there?" It was then that he heard the sounds of an energy blast heading his way, so the draconequus jumped high into the air. As he did that Buu came flying at him and wrapped his body around him. His foe then began squeezing tightly, all the while laughing evilly.

From far away the ponies kept on watching in anticipation, all of their hopes rested on Discord. "Oh no Discord is trapped." The honest earth pony said.

"N-nice try Buu." Discord began shrinking his body down, allowing him to escape the strangle hold Buu had on him.

The pink demon returned his body to normal and searched around, trying to find where that weird looking thing had gone.

"Down here Buu."

He looked down but didn't see him, so he landed on the ground to try and get a better look. As soon as he landed the ground beneath him turned to soap, making the monster lose his balance and fall to the ground on his stomach. Once the monster was lying on the floor it turned from soap to ice, encasing Buu inside of it.

Discord then appeared right next to his frozen foe with a smug look on his face.

"Woah Discord is winning." Rainbow noted as she and her friends smiled. Maybe now they had a chance at beating Buu.

"Oh dear, don't tell me I won already." The moment of victory quickly vanished as the ice shattered and Buu got to his feet.

The pink demon grit his teeth, somehow he was losing this fight. This angered him greatly. A great idea then popped into his head, he knew how he would win. A sinister grin came onto his face. "You look tasty."

"Tasty?" Discord questioned, all the while feeling confusion.

Just then a pink beam shot out of the monster's tentacle, and upon touching the creature it turned him into a small piece of chocolate. He then walked over and picked it up, ready to consume his opponent.

Meanwhile the ponies looked on in horror, had Discord really been beaten?

Buu stared at the chocolate for a few moments, licking his lips as he did so. Before he could consume it however a giant fist emerged and smacked him in the face. He clutched his nose in anger as the candy rose into the air.

"Bravo Buu."

"How?" Buu asked. Never before had his candy victims fought back.

"Oh, you think turning me into candy will be enough to stop me? Ha, just the other day I turned myself into a bowl of fruit. Although I do admire your ability, it's nice being able to change anything into candy isn't it?" Discord smirked as he returned to his original form. He snickered upon seeing his opponent grit his teeth. "Shall we resume?"

* * *

"Wow this is incredible!" Goku observed. The three of them hadn't expected some strange creature to show up, nor did they expect that creature to have strange powers that could match Buu.

From afar Gohan was curious as to what was happening. "Dad what is it?"

"Some strange creature is battling Buu, and he's winning." He explained which made his son smile. "Do you know who it is son?"

It had taken the half-Saiyan only a few seconds to realize who it could have been. "Yeah it's Discord. I only met him briefly but apparently he has control over chaos and can even warp reality."

The Supreme Kai took that information in, and he wasn't sure how to react. This Discord sounded just like Buu. On the one hand fighting fire with fire was an effective strategy, but on the other hand there was no telling what could happen. "This could prove to be dangerous."

"What do you mean?" The Saiyan questioned.

"So you see it too master?" Kabito asked as his master nodded.

"If what Gohan said is true then that means that Discord and Buu have similar abilities."

Goku gave him a puzzled look. "But wouldn't that work in our favor? Having someone like Buu on our side is a good thing... right?"

"In a way yes, but it could also be disastrous. There's no telling what will happen if this fight continues, it could very well lead to the end of the universe as we know it." Hearing that made Goku worried, what if the Supreme Kai was right?

"Are you saying that Discord fighting Buu could destroy the universe?!"

"Perhaps. Having two chaotic beings fight could have some side effects, but for now we will have to wait and hope Gohan's training finishes soon." He stated.

At the exact same time Gohan was thinking the same thing, he wanted this 'training' to be over sooner rather than later... that is, if what he was doing could even be considered training.

* * *

Discord found himself on the receiving end of Buu's assault, having punches and kicks thrown at him at high speeds. Eventually he was launched into a tree and ended up snapping it in half, much to Applejack's anger. The god of chaos wiped some blood from his mouth and smirked, this was truly his greatest challenge. As his opponent charged him he put a wall of Katchin in front of him as a shield.

Unfortunately the monster wasn't going to fall for it. Buu squished his body into a ball and flew over the wall, he then smacked himself full force into the draconequus. The impact sent his foe flying backwards and skidding into the Everfree forest. As his body returned to normal the demon grinned like a madman, all the while snickering to himself.

"No Discord." Twilight said in shock.

The ponies were waiting for their friend to return to the fight, but he wasn't exiting the forest. It made them all worry greatly. If their friend were to fail then all hope would be lost.

Growing impatient the pink monster fired a pink energy blast towards that area. It created a huge explosion which obliterated a good section of the dark forest. He could hear the ponies gasp as he laughed heartily. "That takes care of that pest!"

"If you wanted pests you should have said something."

The monster stopped laughing and searched around for his opponent. He didn't find Discord but instead several hornets came flying at the demon and started stinging him unmercifully. Their stinging only annoyed Buu, to which he responded by letting out an explosive wave of energy. He got rid of the bees but that wasn't his only problem. Out of nowhere several sharp spinning blades flew by. Buu hastily flew around, barely having enough time to avoid them. And while he did a great job dodging one was able to cut off his head tentacle. He grit his teeth but had little time to react to what happened next. All of a sudden his body felt like it was being ripped apart and stretched in a way that wasn't normal. "What's... happening?"

Discord appeared in front of the struggling monster and had a grin on his face. "As I said, I can control whoever and whatever I want. Oh do you not like this, hm, I thought your body could stretch?" He had Buu right where he wanted him, and it wouldn't be long before the fight was over.

"What's he doin'?" Applejack wondered.

"He's using his magic to hold Buu in place." The purple maned alicorn explained. "If Discord keeps this up than I think we might have a chance."

Buu tried to break free but couldn't, every part of his body was shut down. He realized that if he didn't come up with a plan he would be done for... and then it hit him. His tentacle was still on the ground, he just hoped that it wasn't under the same spell he was. Luckily for him it was free to move. Slowly the missing part of Buu made it's way across the ground over towards Discord, making sure not to arouse suspicion.

"Well I'd say it's time we end this. You know at first I kind of liked you... but no one messes with Fluttershy and gets away with it!" He shouted as the pink goo was getting closer to it's target.

Twilight was the first to notice that pink goo moving across the ground, although she wasn't sure about what it was. "Do you girls see that pink goo?"

"Ooh I see it!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Yeah, but what in the hay is it?" The honest earth pony asked.

They continued to watch as the goo rose up from the ground and was floating behind Discord. Rainbow looked at it and then turned towards her friends. "You don't think..." They all suddenly gasped.

Before the ponies could do anything the goo expanded and threw itself onto Discord. "What... no?!" This caused the spell to stop. As the draconequus struggled his foe grinned evilly. He struggled to free himself but he just couldn't. It was as if he was stuck in a huge pile of bubblegum. His attempts to fight it failed and soon Discord was fully trapped inside the goo.

"Oh no." The pink pony said in fear.

"Come to me!" The goo flew into Buu and was absorbed into his body, and moments later his body began to change. His aura flared as the area around him was covered in smoke.

"What's happening?" Rainbow questioned as they tried their best to see what was happening. Nopony had an answer though, but they could tell it wasn't anything good. All they could hear was Buu laughing. As the smoke cleared they saw the monster and at first glance he looked the same... but upon closer inspection he had changed.

His face now had nose on it(which resembled a pony's), and he now had a snaggletooth hanging down from the right side of his mouth. There were now scales present on parts of his upperbody. He stood there for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. "Marvelous, I hadn't expected Discord to change me this much." While Discord may not have had much power by Buu's standards his magical abilities more than made up for it... plus his vocabulary seemed to have improved as well. "Now then, what shall I do with you four?"

"This isn't good." The alicorn stated as Buu slowly walked towards them.

"What do we do now?" Rainbow Dash asked, and once again there was no answer. In truth they didn't know what to do. Discord was their last option but now he was gone. If the master of chaos couldn't win than what chance did the rest of them have?

Pinkie Pie stood there with her eyes wide and mouth open. "This is all my fault." She muttered, making the others turned towards her.

"What was that sugarcube?"

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" She screamed. "I was the one who brought Buu here. I had no idea he was evil, and now we're all gonna die and it's my fault." Her mane and tail deflated.

The others were surprised by what she just said. "It's not your fault Pinkie." Twilight said, trying to comfort her friend.

"She's right." Majin Buu stated, making the ponies turn towards him. "I came here using my own powers, you had nothing to do with it. As for the dying part, yes, you will all suffer the same fate as Fluttershy." Thanks to absorbing Discord he received all of his memories, which gave him all the information he needed to figure out where he was and who those ponies were.

Everypony gulped as the pink monster began powering up, the ground beneath him shaking as he did so. A giant pink light shone brightly, it was probably big enough to be seen from Canterlot... maybe even the Crystal Empire. The winds that blew out were enough to blow them all back a ton of feet. Each pony quickly lost their balance and fell to the ground. They were sure that the whole planet was shaking.

Moments later he stopped powering up and merely smiled wickedly. "So which one of you wants to play first?"

* * *

Sitting atop a hill on a blanket were Rarity and Spike, today was their one year anniversary.

Spike had grown quite a bit during these past seven years, he grew several feet and also started developing muscles. About five years ago he noticed how training affected Rainbow Dash and asked her if he could join in. It was a shaky start but over time it led to great results. Thanks to the training his body became bulkier and he was a lot stronger than ever before, much to his delight. Everypony in Ponyville noticed his change and were happy for him, Spike even started getting attention from the mares. Despite having a bunch of mares want him his heart ached for only one. It took a lot of guts to ask Rarity out but he eventually found the courage, and of course she said yes. Never in his life did he expect to finally be dating his long time crush, he also never expected his first kiss to be so magical.

Rarity hadn't really changed as much as the others did, she was still making dresses and her personality had pretty much stayed the same. One thing that did change was that word of her dress making abilities spread all across Equestria. Ponies from all over would come to her and ask for dresses. Soon enough she was making plenty of dresses and plenty of money, of course she didn't let all the money and fame change her... that much anyway.

"Oh Spike, this day has been wonderful." She said as she leaned against his chest.

"Yeah, thanks again for those gemstones." For a present she gave him a chest full of gems, he thought his mouth would never stop watering.

As for her present he gave her a custom made necklace embedded with diamonds, it shone like a star in the night sky. "Well thank you for this fabulous necklace, it matches my cutie mark perfectly."

"Anything for you my sweet." They turned to face each other and then leaned in for the kiss. Right as their lips were about to meet the ground started shaking. "Do you feel that, the ground is shaking."

"Do you think it's an earthquake?" The purple maned unicorn asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Maybe." He then noticed a big pink light in the distance. "Hey look at that!"

She cocked her head to the direction Spike pointed at, but she couldn't tell what that was. "It's coming from Sweet Apple Acres, but what do you suppose it is?"

Neither of them liked the looks of things, but if there was a problem than they didn't have much of a choice. "I don't know and I guess there's only one way to find out. Come on Rarity." The two stood up and booked it over to Applejack's, not knowing what was awaiting their arrival.

* * *

Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo and Gotenks still made no progress in escaping. They had been screaming for hours but that hadn't worked. All the yelling they had done had only served to hurt their throats and aggravate them even further. If Buu was able to do it then why couldn't they? The answer to that question was a mystery so for now all they could do was keep trying. After another failed attempt the Namekian was breathing heavily. "This is ridiculous, we've been at this for hours and nothing worked. You've even had time to separate and fuse again and still nothing." He grumbled. "I'm sorry Gotenks but I'm afraid this is a fight we just can't win."

"Then I guess I don't have a choice, it's too bad I just wish there was a crowd around to see me do this."

Piccolo looked over to the young Saiyan. "What are you going to do?"

Gotenks smirked and crossed his arms. "Just try and guess." Seconds later the young warrior was hit over the head by his teacher, and if one looked closely they might have been able to see both Goten and Trunks.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR GAMES!" He yelled.

"Party pooper." Gotenks said as he rubbed his head. "Stand back." He raised both hands to the sky. "TA DA!" Gotenks then began powering up, making a small aura glow around his body. He began screaming once again, but not because he was trying to escape. Winds blew out in all directions as electricity sparked around his body.

"Gotenks what's happening to you?"

The half-Saiyan didn't answer him due to the state he was in. A few seconds later his muscles bulked up and his hair started flickering before slowly growing in length. That continued before a blinding flash of light was emitted, nearly blinding his mentor. When all was said and done Gotenks stood there, his hair was nearly the length of his body and his eyebrows were gone. The fused Saiyan had become a Super Saiyan Three!

Piccolo stood there in utter shock. "What, your hair, your body. You've transformed!"

"You like the new look? Well you should, man I rock." He gloated. "Just leave everything to me." He told the stunned Namekian before looking at himself in a mirror. "Wow with all this hair I barely recognize myself, oh well It's better than pointy ears."

"You're a Super Saiyan Three how did you do it?!" The green skinned alien didn't think it would be possible for him to transform that easily. While he didn't know exactly how long and how much effort he assumed it took Goku years. Yet a couple of kids were able to do it in _much _less time!

"It's not a big deal but I'll tell you later, I can't stay like this for long and should get to work." The fused Saiyan stood there for a few moments before taking in a deep breath. He then started shouting once again, but this time he was able to replicate what Majin Buu had done. And unlike the previous attempts he was able create a portal of his own. "Alright I made a hole." He said as he walked towards it. "Hey aren't you coming Piccolo, you wouldn't want to get stuck here would you?" Gotenks walked through it.

"Hey wait for me!" Piccolo ran forward and jumped into the portal before it closed. Now they had finally escaped the Time Chamber and were ready to fight Majin Buu.

* * *

So that was quite the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Fluttershy met her fate at the hands of Buu by becoming a piece of candy. Discord tried his best to avenge her, but he also met his fate by being absorbed into his body. Spike and Rarity are on their way to investigate what's happening at Sweet Apple Acres, and little do they know of the danger that lurks there. How will Discord being absorbed into Buu affect him? And what of Gotenks and Piccolo, find out in the next chapter!

FutureShock


	4. Evening The Odds

Chapter Four: Evening The Odds

The remaining ponies each took a few steps backwards, trying to create distance between them and Majin Buu. Things had taken a darker turn and what little hope there was seemed lost. Discord failed in stopping the monster and not even Rainbow Dash could fight him. Was there anyone left who could save them... the answer was slowly becoming a definite no.

As they backed away Buu merely laughed, oh how he loved scared prey. "What's wrong, none of you want to play?" He glanced over each pony but one in particular caught his eye, Pinkie's mane had deflated and she seemed sadder than normal. "Come on Pinkie Pie, I thought you loved a good game?"

"No," She mumbled silently before glaring at him. "I don't want to play with you! I thought we were friends Buu... why, tell me why you did this." Tears fell down her face, much more than usual. She hadn't been this upset in a long time. She thought that her and Buu had a special connection, but any kind of friendship they had fallen apart almost as quickly as it started.

"Friends?! Don't make me laugh, what made you think we were friends? You just met me today and I've done nothing to show any signs of friendship, I only followed you around because I was brainless and wanted candy." The monster stated with a grin. "So you still think we're friends?"

Pinkie sighed as her head hung down in shame. "I'm sorry everypony."

Buu chuckled once more. "I thought not. Now then, which one of you is brave enough to fight me, hm?"

Each pony still had a worried look on their face, they had a strong feeling that they wouldn't survive the hour. The only foreseeable way of survival was if a powerful warrior suddenly showed up, and unless Gohan found a way back there wasn't anypony who could save them.

Before the monster could pick his first target he sensed two others approaching the battlefield, and he knew all too well who it was. So he stood there and waited, wanting to get as much enjoyment out of this as possible. It would have been all to easy to just blow the planet up right now, but where's the fun in that. He personally liked seeing the pain and torment he was causing.

The ponies became slightly confused as to why he was just standing there. "What do ya think he's waitin' for?" Applejack whispered to Twilight.

"I don't know, but at least we have a few more moments to spend together." Twilight couldn't help but think that that was the most depressing sentence she had ever said in her life. Yet she felt strangely happy being able to die with her friends by her side... well, most of them anyway. _'Spike wherever you are I hope you know how much I care about you, you were the best assistant a pony could ask for. And Rarity, you were also a great friend. Even if there were times when we didn't see eye to eye you still cared about me, you really are a true friend.' _Right as she finished her thought she heard some hoofsteps, and she wasn't the only one to hear them.

They all turned and saw both Spike and Rarity running towards them. The duo smiled at seeing their friends but were scared once they saw the giant pink monster.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Spike asked as he noticed everypony but Fluttershy around. His eyes then drifted towards the tall, scary looking, pink skinned creature towering above them. "Who's that?" He wasn't sure just what he was looking at, but he didn't like it.

Rarity found herself shivering at the sight of the monster. Not only was it super creepy, but she could practically feel the evil radiating off of it. The feeling was _much _worse than any of the villains and monsters she battled before.

"Well if it isn't the Element of Generosity and her little coltfriend. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Majin Buu, soon to be ruler of the universe." His statement made the two newcomers gasp. "I have come here from a far away planet and have recently decided to start my conquest here. So far every opposition failed to stop me, and the only one who even had a remote chance of beating me was absorbed into my body."

The dragon grit his teeth and stood in front of the ponies, he wasn't going to allow his friends to get hurt. He turned back to look at his friends. "What's he talking about?"

"Spike... Fluttershy is dead, Buu turned her into chocolate and killed her." The alicorn explained solemnly, causing her assistant to become angry. "Discord tried to fight him and actually held his own... until Buu used part of his body to absorb him."

Rarity was more afraid than ever before, she actually had a good chance of dying today. Of course she was upset to here about her friends' demises, but the fear of death was more prominent in her mind. She merely stood there with her friends silently, hoping this was just some bad nightmare.

"Yes and now that no one can stop me, I can kill all of you right here and now." The pink monster laughed making the remaining ponies all gulped.

"No!" Spike yelled, gaining his friends' attention. "I'm not going to let you hurt any more of my friends!"

The ponies could tell he was angry but they didn't know just how angry.

Buu smirked in response. "And how exactly are you going to stop me, if Discord failed then what chance do you have?"

"I have to try, for my friends." In truth Spike didn't know if he could win. Sure he had been practicing martial arts, but he wasn't nearly as good as Rainbow was... but in the moment he didn't care. All he wanted was to make this monster suffer.

"Well little Spikey Wikey is feeling brave today."

That struck a nerve with the dragon, only Rarity was allowed to use that name. "Don't call me that!" He snarled as flame exited his nostrils. Spike glared at Buu, mentally wondering how such a monster could exist in the world. Sure he had seen quite a few in his day, but nothing like this. It kind of made him sick to his stomach.

"So... are we going to fight or what?" Buu asked impatiently.

Spike took a deep breath before turning around to face his friends, which was a sight that really pained him. Never before had he seen his friends so scared, it was as if they were all thinking the end was near. There was a big chance that he wouldn't survive the fight, so he decided now was the time to say goodbye. "In case I don't make it I want all of you know how great ponies you are, I couldn't have asked for better friends."

Everypony started crying at his words.

Tears rolled down his face as he continued. "Rarity."

She glanced up at him, having a hard time keeping her composure.

"The time I've spent with you has been some of the best of my life, you're the best marefriend a dragon could have."

"Oh Spike..."

"I love you!" The dragon leaned in and kissed her passionately, to which she returned it. After a few moments he broke it off and proceeded to approach the pink skinned demon.

Buu merely rolled his eyes at the display. "Finally ready are we, good. Now then, how about I give you the first shot."

The dragon exhaled slowly as he made his way over to his opponent. While he was walking he mentally thought of a battle plan, hoping that it would at least be a little bit of help to him. Spike quickened his pace into a run, and then jumped from his spot with his claws out. With a fierce battle cry he slashed the monster's stomach, and to the surprise of both him and his friends he actually cut Buu. "Ha I did it!" He cheered as the ponies let out a small smile.

Buu only laughed loudly. "Sorry but it will take a lot more than that to kill me." In an instant his body healed itself, shocking the teenage dragon. Faster than his foe could see Majin Buu grabbed his throat and started to squeeze lightly. Buu then slammed the green skinned dragon into a nearby tree. He retracted his arm and smirked as he watched his opponent get back to his feet.

Once again the dragon charged at his foe, ignoring the slight amount of pain he was feeling. Spike went on the offensive and threw several punches but he was too slow to hit Buu. As much as he tried he couldn't land a blow. Pushing his body further he was able to attack slightly faster, but that little boost of speed wasn't enough to help him.

Eventually Buu swept Spike's leg making him fall onto the ground, he then stomped on his chest. His opponent screamed out in pain as the pink monster lifted his foot up, with an evil chuckle he brought it down once again. This process repeated a few times before he picked the dragon up and lightly punched him in the face. The impact sent his opponent flying backwards and he ended up crashing into a boulder.

"Oh no, Spike!" Twilight cried as she saw her number one assistant crash into the giant rock.

It took him a few moments to stand back up, and luckily he wasn't _too_ damaged(thanks to the intense training and a dragon's tough skin). Before he could blink Majin Buu was right in front of him, so the teenage dragon swiped at him with both claws. This time however his claws were grabbed by his opponent and he was lifted up off the ground. The evil look on the demon's face was enough to make the dragon quiver in fear.

"What's wrong, don't tell me you're scared?"

Acting on instinct Spike let out a breath of fire, which engulfed the monster's head. Unfortunately it had no effect and at best burned the monster's skin a little.

Buu grinned evilly as he wrapped his tentacle around Spike's throat and started choking him. Majin Buu then spun his head around several times, making the drake dizzy. He continued doing so before releasing his grip.

Spike flew several feet into the air before something stopped his flight, to his horror Buu was right behind him. The dragon then realized that he couldn't fly and started plummeting towards the ground. He crashed into the earth with a thud and wasn't as lucky this time in not feeling pain. With a loud groan he struggled to get back to his feet, all the while he could feel some of his bones were broken. Before he could get up the demon landed next to him and lightly kicked him, sending the dragon rolling across the ground. After a dizzying roll Spike finally stood up, although now he was having a hard time standing and his vision was getting blurry. As his opponent walked toward him the dragon inhaled and then exhaled a huge stream of fire.

Right before the fire could reach him Buu jumped clear over it. He then flew over and kicked the green and purple dragon in his left arm, producing a loud, painful, cracking sound.

Spike screamed out in pain as arm became instantly broken and all bones within it shattered.

"Spike!" Rarity screamed as her lover clutched his now broken am.

Everypony else looked on in horror at the gruesome display. Was there nothing they could do to stop this monster?

As he screamed Buu laughed. "Aw, did little Spikey Wikey break his little arm?" He joked much to the anger of the dragon. He then watched with amusement as his foe used his good arm to punch him in the face. And of course the monster didn't feel anything from the puny attack. The demon smirked as he flicked Spike in the head making him roll across the ground. His opponent kept on rolling until he smacked head first into an apple tree, leaving him dizzy and making the tree fall over.

Meanwhile Applejack was getting nervous, if the fight continued she would probably lose her orchard. "Can somepony tell me why they're fighting here at _mah _orchard?"

"Because Pinkie Pie brought him here." Rainbow quickly covered her mouth after she said that. To her surprise Pinkie didn't respond, in fact she had been rather silent during these past few events.

The others looked over and noticed the blank look upon her face. Never before had they seen the pink pony so... emotionless, it actually scared them a little.

Spike slowly stood up but was having a hard time standing, his whole body ached and his arm was still broken. As Buu approached him the green dragon just grit his teeth.

"This is just too easy, you're not even a challenge. You're nothing but useless... just like Hum Drum."

A fire ignited inside Spike, he _hated _being compared to Hum Drum. "No I'm... NOT!" A huge burst of flame shot out of his mouth and engulfed the entirety of Majin Buu.

The ponies were all shocked by the sight, they had never seen him so angry before.

The flame poured out of his mouth before he fell to his knees in exhaustion, whatever energy he had left went into that attack. His body ached, multiple bones were broken, and he couldn't go on anymore. When the smoke dissipated the monster was still standing there, unaffected by the fires. "Oh come on!"

Buu smirked as he held out his palm in front of Spike. "My turn." Before his opponent could react he unleashed a huge wave of energy upon him, engulfing the dragon's body. The screams of his foe filled the entirety of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Spike!" The ponies screamed in unison.

After a few moments the yelling stopped and nothing was there, Spike was dead. Both Twilight and Rarity started crying, among their friends those two were the closest to Spike. The others were also shedding tears for their fallen friend. It was just one death after another.

Buu laughed in triumph as he walked over to the ponies. "Another one dead, honestly this is just way too easy." He saw the crying going on and smiled. "Don't worry Rarity and Twilight, you'll be joining him shortly. So, anypony else feeling brave?"

Nopony could do anything, they were all useless. All they could really do was hope that their deaths were quick and painless.

Majin Buu grinned evilly but then his eyes widened in shock, he then cocked his head towards the sky. _'So they finally made it.'_

* * *

Gotenks and Piccolo flew out of the portal and landed in a grassy field. The boy smirked at his brilliant escape plan, but then he noticed where they had ended up. He began looking around confused. "Where are we Piccolo?" Gotenks wondered.

The only problem was that the Namekian didn't know either. "I'm not sure, we should have returned to the look out."

"So is this Earth?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No, if it was than I wouldn't be sensing so many life forms. Plus we would be able to feel the others but I can't sense them." His eyes then widened in shock. "Can you feel that Gotenks, it's Majin Buu. He must have ended up here like us."

"So I guess it doesn't matter where we ended up, I'll still beat him all the same!" The young Saiyan grinned as he flew off towards his target.

Piccolo merely grumbled before taking off after his new student. The duo flew for a few moments before quickly reaching their foe, and he wasn't alone. They saw Buu standing with his arms crossed and they also saw five scared ponies. His student didn't know who they were but the green skinned warrior did. _'Oh great, we're in Equestria.' _Piccolo had remembered Gohan telling him about his trip here and the adventures he had. While he was happy for his friend Equestria didn't sound like a place he would personally want to visit, and now here he was. The universe sure was a strange and sometimes cruel place.

As the Namekian grumbled to himself Gotenks pointed at the monster, not caring about the ponies in the area. "Hey ugly did you miss me?"

Everyone below looked upwards and saw a young boy and a green skinned man. The ponies started cowering at the thought of more enemies showing up, which was the last thing they needed.

Meanwhile Majin Buu smirked at the duo. "So you found a way out of the Time Chamber huh?"

"Yeah that's right, and now I'm ready to kick your butt!" Gotenks boasted, making the monster laugh.

"Oh really, because I seem to recall you running out of energy last time we fought."

This time the fused Saiyan had a laugh. "Figures you were stupid enough to fall for my trick. I only wanted to make the finale spectacular, and now I'm using my real power." He stated as his aura flared.

_'Something seems different about Buu, I don't remember him having scales on his body.' _Piccolo thought to himself.

"So it seems you have gotten stronger, maybe you'll be more of a challenge than these worthless creatures."

"Alright I'll give you a good show, just don't cry when I kick your butt." Gotenks snickered.

Right as the two were about to fight the green skinned warrior descended onto the ground, he then turned to the ponies. "You should leave here, the fight's about to start and I wouldn't want you to get in the crossfire."

Everypony stared at him confused for a few seconds before Twilight nodded. She had a good feeling that the two newcomers were there to help them. "Come on girls." They did as instructed and retreated back to a safe distance, one where they wouldn't get hurt but could still watch the fight.

Gotenks cracked his knuckles before flying towards the pink demon, not willing to waste any time that he might need for the fusion. This new speed caught his enemy off guard and he was unable to block or dodge the fist that struck his nose. Gotenks smirked as he reeled his leg back and swung it full force at his foe, sending him soaring into the air. He went to pursue and landed a bunch of quick jabs to the monster's gut, and he finished the combo with a point blank energy blast. The blast blew off the bottom portion of the monster, but before he could regenerate Gotenks kicked him in the top of the head.

Buu crashed into the ground hard making his young opponent chuckle. His foe's little celebration was cut off by the demon flying at him and smacking him in the cheek. Buu then grabbed him by the leg and started swinging him around, after a few spins he released his grip sending Gotenks flying towards the barn. Unable to stop himself his enemy crashed through the side of the red building, creating a big hole within it. Majin Buu made his way over to the barn and grinned evilly as he waited for his foe to reappear; this fight was going to be better than he originally thought. After a few seconds nothing was happening, and Buu was starting to get impatient.

Not a moment later a golden flash of light shone through the hole in the wall. "Splitting Headache!" Gotenks shouted as a beam of light shot through the roof and created an arch. His opponent looked up as the beam made contact with the top of his head, as the beam traveled through him it split the monster in half. The fused Saiyan started cheering and then formed energy within his palms. "Time to finish the job." He said as he blasted the two halves of Buu into pieces.

From far away Piccolo was watching and currently cheering. "Now that's a Super Saiyan." He was glad to see Gotenks finally fight seriously.

* * *

Also from a distance the ponies had been watching with intrigue, they hadn't seen a fight like this in a while. Applejack however was watching with a bit of horror, she was a little unsure if her orchard would survive the fight... but there was no way she could go over there and ask them to leave. Luckily Big Mac and Apple Bloom weren't in the area, since they had gone out earlier in the day.

During the battle they had their suspicions about something but weren't sure of it. "Doesn't that kid remind you of Gohan?" Rainbow asked.

"Sort of, ah mean he does have that yellow hair and shiny aura." Applejack said.

The white unicorn shook her head in slight disagreement. "But Gohan's hair was never that long."

Twilight put a hoof onto her chin. "Maybe this kid is related to him, like a brother or cousin." She observed.

"Well whoever he is, he's kicking Buu's flank!" The rainbow maned pegasus cheered.

* * *

Gotenks was now surrounded by a ring of Buu chunks, and to his horror the chunks spun around and began to tighten around the young Saiyan. His enemy had reformed his body and was now squeezing the young warrior to death, and his cries to stop went unheeded. He was then taken for a ride as his foe flew high up into the air and then flew back down at high speeds. The grip on the fused Saiyan was then loosened, sending him crashing into the ground at full force. The Saiyan got back to his feet just as the monster returned to normal. "My turn again, Super Ghost Balloon." The young Saiyan inhaled before exhaling some energy from his mouth, creating a giant ball above the monster.

Buu stared curiously as the ball expanded in size before eventually blowing up in a flash of light. Once the monster regained sight he found himself surrounded by a circle of ghosts, all of them laughing evilly.

From bellow the half-Saiyan smiled. "Oh Majin Buu are you scared of all the creepy ghosts? You should be because they've raised their power as much as I have. Attack attack attack!" Gotenks commanded.

Soon enough the ghosts began flying around randomly, making the demon nervous that he would get hit. Eventually the ghosts made impact with Buu and slowly but surely blew up his body, leaving it a mangled mess.

Gotenks powered up as he flew over to the monster and kicked him away, but not before taunting him a little bit.

Buu regained his normal shape and grit his teeth, which turned into him yelling.

"For a big guy you've got a bad temper." The fused Saiyan mocked as the demon charged at him. Before his foe could attack the Saiyan flew right over him, causing the monster to crash through several rows of apple trees. Gotenks then started flying east towards a nearby mountain range, and to his delight Buu was chasing him. "That's it follow me." As he flew his enemy was having difficulty keeping up, once again much to the the Saiyan's delight. "I must have worn him out too much, he can't keep up with my speed anymore." After a little more flight he stopped and waited for his foe. "Now where did that tube head go?"

"Boo." His sudden appearance startled the Saiyan, who wasn't expecting him to be right behind him. Buu grabbed him by his head and then held out his palm. "Bye bye." Buu fired a point blank energy blast, completely ignoring his foe's protests. This sent the young Saiyan flying all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres.

He crashed into the barn once more but this time it actually collapsed in on itself. Gotenks stood up from the rubble and could have sworn he heard someone yell 'MAH BARN!', but he didn't spend too much time on that since Buu had returned to fight. He looked on in confusion as his foe smirked before folding his body up into the shape of ball. _'What is this guy trying to do?'_

Without warning the pink skinned demon flew at his foe, much like a cannonball. His opponent moved out of the way but the monster was quick to try again. The landscape around them was quickly getting torn up as Majin Buu recklessly threw himself at his target, destroying anything within his path. Entire sections of apple trees were ripped apart in an instant. After a few moments almost the entirety of Sweet Apple Acres was either torn up or destroyed.

"Alright, it's time to put a stop to this." Right as Buu was about to hit him Gotenks held out his hands and fired several Galatic Doughnuts at the balled up monster. Soon enough the demon was turned into a ball, shocking all of his onlookers. With the ball in hand the Super Saiyan flew over to his mentor.

The Namkeian was filled with joy, although that was putting it mildly. "Nice move Gotenks, that's the way you were trained!" He cheered.

"Thanks a lot, but he'll be able to get out of here soon. So, we should do something else to finish him off. Um... which move should I use?"

Piccolo furrowed his brow and grumbled at his student.

"I got it, I'll do a Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" He yelled dramatically.

"What the heck does that mean?!" Piccolo questioned.

Gotenks turned towards the Namekian. "It's a new move, fresh off the presses. You wanna help?" He asked while laughing. "Alright are you ready Piccolo? If we're going to work as I team I need you to answer me, do you see what I'm saying?" He asked, making the green skinned warrior gasp. "You taught me to be a team player Piccolo and right now I need you to help me. Believe me if there was a way I could do this on my own I wouldn't be asking you. Now lets hurry we don't have much time left."

Piccolo's face went red. "Yes I know that."

"Are you ready?"

"Just hurry!" The Namekian yelled.

The young Saiyan hit the sealed up Majin Buu like a volley ball, sending it towards Piccolo. His mentor sent the ball into the sky as Gotenks flew up to it. The half-Saiyan raised his fist high into the air. "Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" With one mighty hit Buu was sent flying towards the ground, creating a big explosion. This made the Super Saiyan cheer.

_'Why does the most powerful fighter in the world have to be so darn ridiculous?' _Piccolo thought to himself.

A few seconds later Gotenks flew after the monster. To his delight a giant crater was in place of where the house used to be. "Would you look at that, I've heard of meteorites hitting the ground and making smaller craters than this. Majin Buu must have been moving pretty fast when he hit." He cheered.

* * *

The ponies were all speechless, things took a very surprising turn. None of them had expected a hero to come out of nowhere, nor did they expect that hero to be winning. Thus far the two had been evenly matched but when Buu became trapped in the ball they couldn't believe it. "This is great, that kid is really giving Buu a fight!" Rainbow cheered.

"They both seem even, but Buu shouldn't be underestimated. Especially since he absorbed Discord." Twilight added as they noticed the green skinned creature fly over to the young warrior.

Rarity scoffed. "It doesn't matter who he absorbs, nopony hurts Spike and gets away with it. Personally I hope this kid rips Buu to shreds!" She yelled evilly, expecting some questioning looks from her friends. To her surprise her friends didn't seem to notice her comment. At this point they were used to the mare's outbursts.

Applejack on the other hoof was still in shock, her entire home had been destroyed. The house, the barn, the orchards... all gone. She thanked Celestia that the rest of her family wasn't home, but still. To make matters worse there was now a giant crater, which would take a lot of effort just to fill it up.

Pinkie was also quiet, something that worried the others. Her mane was also still drooping down, which only usually happened when she was sad or upset. Her friends had no idea what was going on in her head and they didn't want to imagine it. _'You betrayed me Buu, even after I showed you kindness. You killed my friends and even planned to kill the rest of us. One way or another you'll get what you deserve!' _

Seconds later a giant pillar of pink light erupted from said crater, causing the two warriors to retreat back a little bit. Everypony took that as a sign that Buu was still alive, and probably angry. They just hoped that the young hero was ready for another round... if not, they were all doomed.

* * *

Well everyone things seemed to have taken a turn for the best. Gotenks has arrived and is taking the fight to Buu, and as expected the two are evenly matched. I know I pretty much followed the fight as it happens in the show, but I would like to make a note and say that things won't happen exactly like in the show(you'll see what I mean later *wink*). Although Buu hasn't used any of Discord's powers yet he will at certain points, I'm sure you can see why he wouldn't need to use any of them yet. R and R!

FutureShock


	5. Uphill Struggle

Chapter Five: Uphill Struggle

Both Gotenks and Piccolo were blown away by the huge explosion. The size of it expanded for several moments before slowly fading away, leaving only dust and debris behind. The fused Saiyan was actually impressed by the explosion. "Wow, that was some light show."

"Don't drop your guard just yet Gotenks, there's going to be more where that came from." Piccolo warned as the duo finally caught sight of Majin Buu.

Gotenks grit his teeth. "Arrogant jerk, I'll give him something to smile about." His aura spiked upwards as he proceeded to fire a barrage of energy blasts at his target.

As his pupil fired the Namekian started getting worried. "Slow down Gotenks, if you keep this up you'll destroy the planet."

"Make up your mind, do you want me to beat Buu or not?" The young Saiyan asked annoyed.

"Of course but not at the expense of this planet."

The Super Saiyan kept on firing, not turning away from the crater. "This isn't even our planet, why do I care if it gets destroyed?"

Piccolo couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did the current strongest fighter on earth really say he didn't care about destroying over planets? "Because you're supposed to be protecting the _entire _universe from Buu, that also means this planet!" He scolded as the young warrior turned towards him.

After a few seconds the blasts stopped firing, leaving behind even more destruction than before. Before long Buu came flying up through the rubble, his body showing a small amount battle damage. The monster grit his teeth before smirking. "Well done Gotenks, you truly are a great fighter." His body then healed itself and he was back to normal.

"Give me five minutes and I'll turn you into toast." The young Saiyan boasted.

"Do you even have five minutes? Your fusion will not last forever, then he will attack you without mercy." Piccolo pointed out.

A laugh was all that his mentor received. "I really doubt that, he's too scared." Gotenks laughed even harder.

The monster merely smirked. "In a few moments you'll learn what it means to be scared." Buu said evilly, charging at his opponent.

Due to the young Saiyan laughing he was unable to see his foe coming, thus resulting in the pink demon head butting him.

All the while Piccolo grumbled to himself.

Buu then grabbed the young warrior and flipped himself upside down, now heading on a collision course with the ground. Once close enough Majin Buu threw Gotenks into the earth, creating yet another hole. The hole quickly became a trench as his opponent flew underground and popped back up several seconds later. The monster laughed at the injuries present on Gotenks' body.

"You want to fight dirty, I'll show you dirty."

* * *

Goku, Kabito, and the Supreme Kai were watching the fight with amazed looks. All three of them were impressed by Gotenks, he had thus far proven to be a great fighter. Being able to hold his own against Buu was quite the feat. "Look at him, he's one tough fighter." Goku cheered.

"His resiliency is incredible, finally there's a warrior who can stand up to Buu." Supreme Kai stated with joy.

Further away from the crystal ball Gohan was still sitting down, having an even harder time just sitting and waiting. He didn't know what was worse, not being able to see what Buu was up to, or having to sit there and wait while Old Kai read a magazine. As much as he wanted to go over and take a peak he knew it wasn't allowed. Any attempts of movement would receive a scolding from the elder Kai. "Hey dad, what's happening?" The half-Saiyan called out to his father.

"Gotenks is fighting Majin Buu and holding his own."

Hearing that made his son sigh in relief. During his time spent on the planet Goku told his son about Goten and Trunks learning to fuse, a technique that would merge their bodies and turn them into an ultimate warrior. So his mind was put a little bit at ease knowing Gotenks was fighting Buu... but there was also the time limit factor at play. Gotenks only had thirty minutes before separating, then it would only be Goten and Trunks on their own.

Gohan furrowed his brow as the elder Supreme Kai continued reading and laughing. _'Why is this taking so long, I sure hope this guy knows what he's doing.' _The ensuing laughter didn't instill the Saiyan with much confidence, but he just sat there and waited patiently.

* * *

The ponies hadn't moved from their spot, choosing to stay and watch the fight. Part of it was wanting to see Buu get destroyed, a feeling that seemed strange to all of them for some reason. The other part was that neither of them had seen such a fast paced fight in a long time, not since Gohan was around. Despite the tension in the air they found themselves enjoying watching the battle.

They watched as the young warrior avoided one of Buu's blows and counted by slamming his fists into the monster's back. The pink skinned demon flew right over their heads, just barely avoiding a big collision. "That was a close one." Twilight noted as she and her friends looked back at Buu.

"That boy and Buu seem just 'bout even."

"But Buu can regenerate his body, and if this guy is anything like Gohan than he can't do it." The alicorn said as the warrior flew towards Majin Buu.

Rainbow waved her hoof dismissively. "Pfft, who cares about regeneration. We saw this little guy blow Buu's body to bits, I think he'll be alright."

A grinding sound was heard as the young fighter slid across the ground, having just nearly missed attacking the monster. Everypony gasped as the monster's arm stretched outwards and wrapped around the warrior's throat. _'Don't give up, you can win this!" _Pinkie cheered mentally.

* * *

Gotenks struggled as Majin Buu kept tightening his grip. "You're trapped now Gotenks, nowhere to go." Super Buu mocked.

"I'm hungry!" The Super Saiyan managed to say despite the grip around his neck.

Piccolo flew over and became concerned for his student. "Gotenks!" He yelled.

The fused Saiyan opened his mouth and chomped down onto Buu's hand, making him cry out in pain. Using the opportunity Gotenks flew away from his foe, but he was quick to return to the battle. With lightning speed he was ready to strike the demon, but his opponent created a hole in his body and the half-Saiyan flew right through it. Gotenks stopped himself just as he was about to crash into a tree, but he was unable to stop the monster from crashing into him. The young Saiyan got back to his feet and was becoming angry. "You shouldn't have done that Majin Buu!" His aura flared as he spoke.

"Control your anger Gotenks." The Namekian warned.

The monster watched as his foe charged at him with his leg extended. Super Buu smirked before opening his mouth and firing a blast, swallowing his young foe whole. It also destroyed another section of apple trees, and he was loving the fact that he had destroyed even more of Applejack's property.

The smoke and dust cleared away revealing a burnt Super Saiyan. "That really hurt." He complained as his foe snickered. Gotenks then decided to give his opponent a taste of his own medicine. "Take this!" His mouth opened wide as he fired his own mouth blast, which yielded a similar result.

It swallowed the pink skinned demon whole and sent him on a slow descent to the ground. Gotenks wasted no time in following up that attack, he charged forward and kicked his foe in the jaw. His opponent staggered backwards as the Saiyan chuckled. His foe then cupped his hands together and swung them at Gotenks, who was able to block it and counter with another kick. A flurry of well placed kicks had Super Buu on the ropes, and left him unable to defend himself from the onslaught.

A final kick knocked the monster back a few feet, leaving him vulnerable for an attack. The Super Saiyan landed on the ground and brought his hands together at his side. His aura spiked upwards. "Now that you're worn out let me tell you what I'm about to do. First I'll cut you into little tiny cubes, then I'll blast them into ashes. Sorry to say this but your time is up!"

Buu only looked on in horror. _'Perhaps now I should reveal the new powers I've acquired.'_

"Power-" Just then his hair turned back to it's normal black and purple. He looked down when he realized what had just happened. "This is bad. Uh... help."

_'...Or maybe not.' _Super Buu didn't want to reveal his new powers yet, hoping to save them for a truly worthy opponent. Gotenks had been a good challenge, but Buu could feel another... somewhere out there a power was growing larger and larger. Whoever they were would be a great challenge, and perhaps they would be the first to see the new moves of Super Buu.

From up above Piccolo was too shocked to move or speak, and the only sounds escaping his mouth were inaudible gasps. With the fusion over that meant no one was able to fight Buu. That also meant that the universe was doomed!

* * *

Everypony was confused by what they just saw. The young warrior's long hair had disappeared, and was now like a pineapple. It had also gone from gold to black and purple, which confirmed their suspicions that this kid was like Gohan. "So is this a good thing, or a bad thing?" Rarity questioned.

They watched the young fighter tense up and slowly turn around. Seconds later Buu returned to normal and the warrior slowly started walking away. "I'm going to say bad thing." Twilight guessed.

Buu then said something which made the fighter stop and look over to his opponent. Their gazes switched back and forth between the young warrior's nervous/scared look, to Buu's angry frown. Laughter was then heard coming from the kid, and he then said something that they were sure lacked confidence.

"What do we do if that kid fails?" Applejack wondered.

"I don't know..." The alicorn admitted. She had thought of contacting the other princesses, but didn't think that would help. Buu was far more powerful than the four alicorns combined, and that was before absorbing Discord. Now their situation was back to hopeless, except this time there was nopony to save them. Equestria was doomed.

* * *

Goku ran over from the crystal ball and over to his son. "Hey you guys better hurry, Gotenks' fusion isn't going to last much longer." Things seemed pretty bad since the only warrior currently available to fight Buu was losing his power. Goku knew they needed Gohan and they needed him now!

"I... don't know how much we have left." His son admitted nervously.

The Saiyan grit his teeth. "This is taking too long!"

Old Kai flipped a page of his book. "Oh it's fine, you can go." He said while never turning away from the magazine in front of him. "It should have been finished a while ago."

Hearing that made everyone gasp. "Exactly how long has my training been complete?" The half-Saiyan asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Oh, five, maybe ten minutes."

Gohan stood up and became angry, how could the elder Supreme Kai not tell him the training was done?! Sure such small time may not seem like a big deal but in times like these every second counts. "I've been sitting around for ten minutes for no reason?! People are fighting and dying right now and we're doing nothing!"

"Focus Gohan. Take all that anger swelling inside of you and use it to your advantage." Old Kai told him.

"Okay I will but we have to hurry."

* * *

Buu slowly walked towards the scared Saiyan, who in turn took a few steps backwards. After a few more back steps Gotenks stopped and clenched his fists. _'I guess at this point anything will do.' _

Majin Buu stopped walking and stared curiously at his foe.

"A Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack!" Once again he spit out several ghosts, except this time the spikes on their heads were mostly blue. "Just when you thought you were safe the ghosts come back stronger. Now, go and rip this guy into pieces." The fused Saiyan was confused as to why his ghosts weren't doing anything, even more so as they exchanged glances.

The ghosts huddled up and started discussing a plan, well... it was technically them summing up their chances. Not surprisingly, the ghosts didn't think they stood any kind of chance.

Gotenks quickly became fed up with his creations. "Hey quit flapping your lips and get him!" The ghosts flew towards the pink monster; who merely smirked in response.

Majin Buu inhaled, puffing out his chest. Seconds later he exhaled, blowing fierce winds at the oncoming ghosts. One by one they were all blown away, and soon after they all exploded.

Gotenks then came up with a new plan. "Alright it's time to run." He started running away but Buu wasn't going to let him escape.

He fired a beam at the ground where the Saiyan was running, stopping his plans of escape. Buu smiled creepily as the fused warrior became horrified.

* * *

"Now that my training is over, how do I make sure what you did comes through during my fighting?" Gohan questioned.

"Just do that Super Saiyan thing you usually do. It will happen, just make sure you let it." Old Kai explained.

The half-Saiyan clenched his fists. "All I have to do is become a Super Saiyan, and believe."

"Try believing some place else." His warning went unheeded.

Gohan started powering up; a powerful shout escaped his mouth as he did so. The sheer amount of raw power coursing through him was slowly being brought to the surface. Hurricane force winds were blowing in all directions, their point of origin was the half-Saiyan. His outburst had blown the elder Kai away from his spot, even Goku could feel the power from where he was standing. The grassy landscape beneath him was torn apart, becoming nothing but barren earth.

A bright light emitted from his spot, shinning as bright as the sun. Sparks also shot out of his body, traveling all around the planet. The planet itself was shaking to it's very foundations, the oceans and trees could barely withstand the force pushing against them.

After a few more moments it all slowed down to an eventually stop. Gohan stood atop the newly created barren hill, taking in several deep breathes. He then opened up one of his closed fists, noticing the lightning crackling throughout his palm. "This... is awesome." He took a moment to just feel the raw power coursing through him. "Hey dad are you checking this out?" The half-Saiyan asked while posing heroically.

Goku was in shock as well, his son's power had skyrocketed. He had never seen such a dramatic increase in power before. Not since the Cell Games anyway. "I sure am, that's incredible Gohan. I'm so proud of you."

Kabito walked over to his master. "Perfect, Gohan has ascended past his previous limitations."

"But look at him, he's... normal. It's incredible, he's stronger than he ever was as a Super Saiyan. But at the same time he looks like he hasn't changed a bit, I didn't know sitting still for such a long time could do that."

From far away the elder Supreme Kai stood up, dusting off his clothes with annoyance. "I'm the one who worked hard and trained him but nobody helps me up." He huffed.

"We should leave here at once, Gotenks can only stall Majin Buu for so long. So we must get to Equestria at once."

Kabito glanced down at the Kai. "Not us, Gohan has to make the journey on his own." He stated plainly.

"What about my obligations? I'm responsible for that planet's fate!" Supreme Kai argued.

"Your being there would only interfere with Gohan's fight master. Your presence would only present a danger and impede his concentration." The red skinned man smiled. "I will take him there and await the good news."

"So what's the plan?" Gohan asked.

"It's time to go, and you will be traveling alone. Kabito is right."

Goku then walked over to his son. "Good luck Gohan. I wish there was a way I could go with you, but I belong here now. Make your father proud son, I have faith that you can win this fight."

"Thanks dad."

"This is the last time I'll get to see you, until you make your journey over to this world. You ready, go show him what a Saiyan is made of!" His father said with pride. He was then hugged by his son. He stood there for a few moments before returning it. The two shared the embrace before breaking it off. "Go be a hero."

The half-Saiyan ran over to Kabito. "I'll do my best dad!"

Goku responded with a thumbs up, to which his son returned it. Seconds later the two disappeared. _'Once again you've surpassed me in strength Gohan, just like you did seven years ago. I'm so proud of you. Now go teach Buu what happens when you mess with Earth!' _

"He just left without saying anything, not a goodbye or a thank you. Kids these days just don't have any respect." Old Kai pouted.

* * *

Kabito and Gohan were now standing atop Foal Mountain, having just arrived in Equestria. In the distance the two could see Canterlot, which meant that Ponyville wasn't too far away either. The winds howled as the taller man looked over to the warrior. "Now you're on your own, the lone Saiyan."

"Hey Kabito, I need your help. I want to change clothes but I don't have what I want. My father is the greatest fighter ever, and I want to fight in the same clothes as him." Gohan explained.

Kabito smiled. "Of course, you're quite respectful. Now explain to me what the outfit looked like, what color was it?"

"Uh, how about the one he was just wearing." He hoped that would be good enough for the red skinned man to work with. His body(minus the head) began to shimmer as his outfit changed to the signature orange and blue gi of his father. "That's the one, thanks Kabito." The half-Saiyan was now ready for the fight.

"Anything for a savior. We anticipate great things from you Gohan, don't let us and the universe down."

"No way, I'm not going to start disappointing people now."

Kabito gave a thumbs up before leaving.

_'Okay this is it. Don't worry everypony, I'll be there soon.' _With a burst of speed his took off from the mountains.

* * *

Hopes of survival were quickly fading fast, and the ponies knew it. Things took an upturn when the golden haired warrior showed up, and Buu was given a good fight. But when his golden hair turned to black and purple things went back to bad. Majin Buu was overpowering the young warrior, not even those weird ghost like creatures stood a chance.

Using his tentacle the pink monster grabbed the fighter and flung him into a nearby formation of rocks, shattering them upon impact. What happened next was a complete surprise. Instead of the one warrior reappearing there were now two kids.

"What happened to that guy with the spiky hair, he was just there a second ago?" The rainbow maned pegasus asked.

"Ah have no idea." Applejack admitted.

Whoever they were they seemed worried about something, which only increased as Buu slowly walked towards the duo. The only ones left were the ponies, the weird green man and two scared little kids... "I hate to say it, but I think this might be the end." Twilight stated bleakly. _'Oh I wish Gohan was here!'_

* * *

That's a rap. Majin Buu has the upper hand, and Gotenks split back into Goten and Trunks. Luckily for them Gohan is back and is finally ready to fight Buu. I know you've all been waiting for Gohan to return so now you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Believe me when I say that things will heat up even more when Gohan enters the fray. Be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


	6. Hero

Greetings and thank you for checking out the new chapter. (Drum roll please) And now the moment you have all been waiting for, Gohan's return!

* * *

Chapter Six: Hero

Goten and Trunks stood across the battlefield from Majin Buu, each boy feeling a little less than confident. They were so close, just one final attack would have beaten the pink monster once and for all... unfortunately their fusion ended, and now they were helpless.

Buu stared at them with a big grin; things were going his way today. First he became more powerful by the good and evil separating and rejoining. Then he escaped the strange room which was supposedly inescapable without the big door. Now his only remaining opponent was out of power. The only thing in Buu's eyes that could make this day better was a mountain of candy.

Standing a good distance away was Piccolo, and he was less than impressed. Gotenks had ample opportunity to finish off the demon, but he instead got carried away... and just when he was getting serious the fusion ended! "We're done for... this is just great! Those imbeciles might have just sealed our fate."

"I don't know what to do, without the fusion we can't beat him." Trunks stated plainly.

"You mean there's a chance we could... d-die?" Goten didn't want to believe it, but even he could tell that Buu was a lot stronger than him and his friend.

The lavender haired boy did his best to keep his resolve, he was a Saiyan warrior and wouldn't show any weakness to his foe. "I think we're about to bite the big one Goten."

Not a moment later Buu slowly walked towards the Saiyan children, who were now showing signs of fear. "You two put up a decent fight but I think it's time to end this." He said with an evil grin on his face.

Realizing it was all or nothing at this point Piccolo flew over to the fray. He landed in front of the boys, surprising them with his actions. "You two can't have all the fun, now it's my turn. I'll do the best I can, and if doesn't work... at least we'll all die together." If Piccolo were being honest with himself he would say the chances of victory were pretty much zero... but that wouldn't stop him from at least trying. There was no way he would go out a coward.

"What do you mean 'the best that you can'? We were a fused Super Saiyan Three and we still couldn't win." Trunks exclaimed.

"It may not matter to you because you're old but we're just kids, we don't want to die!" The other boy yelled.

The Namekian grit his teeth, preparing for what would likely be his final fight. _'Why did this have to happen, if only I were stronger!' _Despite his fear of going toe to toe with Majin Buu he kept his nerve. Piccolo was born a warrior, and he would die a warrior.

To the surprise of him and the two half-Saiyans Buu yawned, smacking his lips before stretching his arms. He eventually got down into a squat and closed his eyes, seemingly going to sleep.

The three warriors didn't know what was happening. "What's he doing?" Trunks wondered aloud.

"Do you hear that?" Piccolo asked the two boys. They listened closely and could hear the monster snoring.

Goten looked over to his friend. "Do you really think he's asleep?"

"There's only one way to find out." The half-Saiyan said.

Both kids started running over to the demon, but before they could get far they were stopped by Piccolo. "What in the world are you kids doing?!" He snapped.

"We were just going to see if he's really sleeping." Goten answered innocently.

"And what if he isn't sleeping?" His new students didn't have an answer. "He could just be fooling us in to letting our guard down."

Trunks scratched his head nervously. "So what do we do?"

Piccolo assessed the situation in his mind. If Buu truly was sleeping then they could wait until the boys were ready to fuse. If he wasn't sleeping then they would have to see how long before Majin Buu got tired of waiting for them to make a move. Either way the trio of fighters would have to wait... but that didn't mean that they couldn't prepare for whatever happened. "All right boys, come with me."

The duo followed the Namekian as he walked away from the monster. The green skinned warrior kept walking before stopping near the ponies. "What are we doing here Piccolo?" The lavender haired Saiyan questioned.

"Thinking of a strategy to fight Buu." Piccolo stated, catching the attention of the ponies. "Now then..." He stopped talking once he felt something tap his leg.

"Um... excuse me," The purple pony began, gaining the warrior's attention. "we just wanted to thank you for saving us against Buu." She told him.

"Leave us alone, the three of us have to prepare for when Buu wakes up!" Piccolo barked, wanting to discuss the matter at hand rather than talk to ponies.

After a brief pause the purple one spoke up again. "We could help you." She offered, making the green skinned warrior scoff.

"No offense but you all are nothing compared to a monster like Buu, you're better off staying out of the way." Just then a huge power could be felt by the three warriors, and also Majin Buu.

This didn't go unnoticed by the five ponies. "What's going on?" They asked aloud.

"What is it, it's... mind-boggling."

"It's a person." Trunks stated.

"Yeah, someone's coming." Goten confirmed.

Majin Buu slowly stood up and looked over to where the others were looking.

"But who is it, I've never felt a power like this before, It's outrageously strong. It could be a new enemy boys stay close." Although Piccolo _really _hoped it wasn't a new enemy, he couldn't rule out that possibility. Luckily though he was soon able to recognize who it was. "I don't believe it, it's Goku."

The ponies had heard that name before but they couldn't remember where.

As the figure came closer in to view it turned out that it wasn't Goku, but someone close. "No it's my brother you guys, Gohan!"

Everypony perked up after hearing that, they definitely heard that name before. Could their friend have really returned to them, after seven long years? They thought it was too good to be true... but the little kid seemed so sure it was him. If that was the case than perhaps they would make it out of this mess alive.

Gohan flew towards the ground and skidded to a stop, now standing across from Majin Buu. He stood there for a few moments before turning back towards his friends. "Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Hey there Gohan." Trunks said, still in disbelief about all of this.

And that was all the conformation that the ponies needed. They momentarily forgot about Buu and ran up to their friend, being _really excited _to see him. Once they reached him they all found a spot and hugged it. "Thank Celestia you're here Gohan, I don't think we would have lasted much longer." Twilight said with tears in her eyes.

"That Majin Buu is really scary, we couldn't do anythin' against him." Applejack added.

Despite wanting to have a cheerful reunion with his pony friends the half-Saiyan kept a stoic demeanor. The reunions could wait until after Buu was taken care of. "Don't worry, you're all safe now."

"Hi Gohan what's up, we all thought that you were dead." Goten stated, feeling joy that his brother was actually alive.

"Dead?" The ponies questioned, with worry evident in their collective voices.

"I would have been if it wasn't for the help of Supreme Kai, but that's all in the past." He then turned his attention back to the pink demon. "I think it's time to focus on the here and now."

As the two warriors stared each other down Piccolo was watching with amazement. The man who had just arrived was different than the one who had informed him of Goku's return for a day. _'I've known you since you were a boy Gohan, but I hardly recognize you. Your face, It's changed a little and your power's increased dramatically, but that's not it it's your attitude. You seem so... confident.'_

"Where are the others?"

"The four of us ended up here after sealing ourselves in the Hyperbolic Tome Chamber, so they're probably still at the Lookout." The Namekian explained.

"Except for mom..." Goten choked out, catching his brother's attention. "S-she... got turned into an egg, a-and Buu..."

He didn't have to finish Gohan could tell what happened next. His calm face was replaced by an angry scowl, and it was directed at the monster responsible for his mother's demise. He looked at Buu with rage, but the monster only laughed in response.

Before he could say anything he felt a hoof tap his arm, he glanced down and saw tears in each pony's eyes. _'Wait... why isn't Fluttershy here, or Spike for that matter.'_ Sensing around didn't help him either because he couldn't feel them at all.

"She was merely the first of my 'special kills', perhaps you should ask those ponies what I did to some of their friends."

"Gohan..." Twilight spoke softly. "Fluttershy, is... gone. Buu killed her, along with Spike." Her eyes began to water at the mention of her friends demises.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly after hearing that. _'No... it can't be... she's gone.'_ He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, both his mother and two of his friends were gone. To make matters worse Buu seemed to have taken delight in that fact. It wasn't much of a surprise to the half-Saiyan but it still angered him. He was doing his best not to just totally lose control.

"Fluttershy was delicious, I turned her into chocolate and gobbled her up." Buu laughed while rubbing his stomach for emphasis. "As for the dragon he was foolish enough to challenge me in a fight, and he was quickly defeated by me."

The Saiyan continued to grit his teeth for a few moments before glancing down at his friends. "The five of you need to get somewhere safe," He stated, causing the ponies to look up at him. "I don't want you getting in the way of my fight with Buu."

Everypony shared a quick glance before they all trotted away from the battlefield. Before they left they saw how angry their friend looked, and that was all they needed to see to know that it was time to leave. _'Go get him Gohan, make him pay for what he did.' _Pinkie mentally cheered.

With the ponies gone Gohan was ready to fight. A smirk came onto his face as he slowly walked towards Buu. After walking several feet the half-Saiyan stopped right in front of his foe, and even though he was tall Gohan only came up to Buu's chest.

Majin Buu chuckled. "So, hot shot, you want to fight Majin Buu?"

"Fight you? No, I want to kill you." He stated plainly, not taking his eyes off the demon.

As the two stared each other down Buu suddenly remembered something, he had seen this guy before. He was the one with the golden hair, the same guy who thought he could stand up to his power. And now that Buu was even stronger than before what chance did this punk have? This new thought made the monster laugh. "I recognize you now, you're one of the ones I've beaten before. So you want some more, okay, but this is going to be the last time."

Gohan merely smirked in response, angering the monster.

From the sidelines the three warriors were watching with both confusion and fear. _'Gohan what are you thinking? We should be buying time for the next fusion not taking Buu head on.'_

Goten turned to Trunks and was about to say something, but he was distracted by Gohan punching Buu in the gut. All three fighters were stunned by what they had just witnessed. Just one blow rendered the monster helpless.

He then swept the monster's leg, and as he was falling Gohan rammed his elbow into the neck of his foe. The impact sent his enemy crashing into the ground.

Seconds later he got back to his feet, and to say he was angry would be an understatement. "You're making a mistake, I'll make you dead." He threatened.

Despite his foe's threat the half-Saiyan stood his ground. He sprung off the ground and kicked the monster in his jaw, sending him skidding across the ground. Gohan then landed behind him, and to add insult to injury he was facing away from him. His opponent grit his teeth and then sent a punch towards the Saiyan. The Saiyan easily caught the fist, which left his foe open to another kick to his jaw. He followed that up with yet another fist to the gut, making the pink demon take several steps back to recover. As his foe was recovering Gohan turned towards him. "What's wrong, I thought you said something about making me dead?"

Majin Buu clenched his teeth as he fixed the damage down to his body. "Enough, when I said I was going to kill you I meant it." He rocketed from his position, ready to punch that smug look off of his opponents' face. "Now you will die!" His punch was easily avoided by the Saiyan warrior, and his other fist was caught before it could hit anything. And thus a pattern was created, every punch or kick thrown was either blocked or dodged by the punk. It was as if the pink demon was moving in slow motion.

The half-Saiyan eventually leapt over Buu after avoiding a horizontal slice. He then charged his foe head on, catching the monster off guard. His enemy had little time to react as a knee slammed into his face, sending him skidding across the battlefield. Gohan landed on the ground and stared at his opponent.

* * *

Once the Mane Five retreated to a safe distance they resumed watching the fight. And they were blown away by what they saw so far. The fight between the blonde haired kid and Buu had been pretty even... but Gohan was absolutely destroying Majin Buu. Although they couldn't see everything that was going on they could still tell who was beating who.

"This is great!" Rainbow yelled. "Buu can't even land a single blow on Gohan. I think it's safe to say we're gonna make it out alive."

While they all had confidence in their Saiyan friend there was still some lingering doubt. "I would agree with you Rainbow but Buu shouldn't be taken lightly. Remember, he does have some tricks up his sleeve, especially after absorbing Discord." The purple mare stated.

"Well sure, Buu might have some fancy tricks an' all, but nothin' beats good old fashioned strength. Just look at Gohan, he ain't even a Super Saiyan and he's beatin' up that monster." Applejack stated.

Twilight hadn't taken that into account, and she was surprised that Applejack remembered what a Super Saiyan was... but she still had a bad feeling about this. Something in her gut told her that Buu was up to something bad. Perhaps he wasn't using his full power, or maybe he would turn Gohan into candy! These thoughts made her even more nervous, but there was nothing she could do.

"I think he can do it." Rarity said with confidence. "Gohan has never let us down before, he beat every adversary that came here. There's no way he can lose to Majin Buu! What do you think Pinkie Pie... Pinkie Pie?"

Said pony wasn't moving, she was standing completely still. A blank expression was on her face, but her mouth started to curve upwards. In one swift motion her hair went back to it's poofy self, and her trademark smile came back. Her mood had gone from dark and gloomy to happy and cheerful. "This is so great, I can't believe it!"

"Believe what?" The loyal pegasus questioned curiously.

"That we're going to win, just take a look." They all turned and saw Gohan slowly walking towards a scared Majin Buu, and he eventually vanished and kicked the monster in his gut. After dislodging himself he kicked the monster in his face. His elbow then came crashing down onto the neck of the demon, launching him forward. "See what did I tell ya."

_'I really hope you're right Pinkie.' _The alicorn thought to herself.

* * *

Gohan grabbed Buu's head tentacle and spun him around several times. After a bunch of rotations he released his grip, sending the demon rocketing past his friends(making them scramble to get out of the way) and into a cliff side. Once he crashed the half-Saiyan flew after him, only stopping when he saw an explosion.

Majin Buu opened his mouth wide and fired off a pink blast, aimed straight at his opponent.

Using the back of his hand the Saiyan deflected the blast, leaving him open for Buu's next attack. He watched as the monster once again morphed his body into the shape of a ball, and he propelled himself towards him. Gohan merely held out his hands and blocked the pink ball. As much his enemy tried all he could do was just push the Saiyan backwards. Unluckily for the Saiyan his foe did manage to move him to the edge of the giant crater. The half-Saiyan momentarily lost his footing, giving his enemy the opening that he needed.

Moving quickly, the monster returned to normal and reared his leg back. He then swung it upwards full force... unfortunately he was too slow. Majin Buu began grinding his teeth as he once again went on the offensive, but it yielded the same results as last time. Every punch and kick thrown was either blocked or avoided completely. And one final punch was caught by the punk.

A smirk came onto Gohan's face as he powered up. He then launched his opponent upwards, surprising his audience. Not wasting any time he flew up after him, and once close enough he brought down the back of his hand down onto the monster.

Before he could completely smash through the ground the pink demon moved his body and landed on his hands and feet instead. Now standing, Super Buu was slowly becoming more and more furious. He was getting beaten badly by someone he had already defeated before, like he was nothing but a weakling.

"Hey," His opponent slowly turned around. "behind you." Standing there was Gohan and he had a cocky smirk on his face.

None of Gohan's friends and family could believe it, he was actually winning the fight. Majin Buu was thought to be invincible but he was a weakling compared to Gohan.

_'This isn't good, I don't stand a chance against him. Well... I guess now would be a perfect time to unveil my newly acquired abilities.'_

* * *

That's a rap everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So it seems that Gohan was able to easily defeat Buu, but how will he fair once Buu uses his new powers... you'll have to wait and see. Be sure to stick around because things can only get crazier from here. Once again thank you to all of you who have viewed my stories and such, you all keep me doing cool things like this. R and R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	7. Might vs Magic

Chapter Seven: Might vs. Magic

Gohan stood on the battlefield, with a confident smirk plastered on his face. So far he had been dominating the terror known as Majin Buu. The half-Saiyan had barely put in any effort, and he was winning the fight. At this rate he would shortly walk away the victor. "What's the matter Buu Buu?" He asked mockingly.

On the opposite end of the spectrum the pink demon was feeling less than confident. Before Gohan's arrival the demon had been winning, or at the very least not losing. His battle with Gotenks was even, and once the fusion ended Buu had the advantage. Now though he was getting destroyed, unable to land any kind of attack. And although his body could take a good amount of punishment he knew at this rate he would be finished... but luckily for him he had an ace up his sleeve. "That's _Majin Buu _to you, and don't think this is over yet!"

The Saiyan scoffed. "I think one of my punches must have knocked your brain loose, or have you already forgotten the last few minutes?"

Buu merely smiled evilly. "Oh I haven't forgotten, but there was one thing that I didn't mention to you earlier."

"Oh?" Gohan questioned, feeling a little intrigued.

"Before Spike challenged me I was assaulted by the being known as Discord, and right as he was about to finish me off I absorbed him into my body, gaining all of his abilities." The monster stated with a grin.

Gohan took in this information but didn't think much of it, the difference in power was still too great. Even if Buu had gained some magical abilities it wouldn't effect the outcome. "Well then, maybe you'd like to show me these moves of yours." He said as he dropped down into a battle stance.

"Gladly." Majin Buu smirked before snapping his fingers.

Gohan stared at him curiously until he suddenly had trouble keeping his balance. His eyes then drifted down to the ground and discovered that it had been turned into soap, nearly making him fall over.

The pink demon took advantage of this and flew over to his unstable opponent. Once close enough Buu threw a punch, and to his surprise he managed to knock the Saiyan down to the ground. Right before he could follow up with another attack he received a devastating kick to his gut. He was then socked in the nose, launching him skyward.

Using his energy the half-Saiyan forced himself off the slippery surface, now chasing after his foe. He nearly closed the gap between them but to his surprise he ended up crashing into a wall made of Katchin. He rubbed his aching head and then felt a hand wrap around his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Buu grinning wickedly while turning his other arm into a sharp blade. No doubt intending on killing him right here.

A smirk came onto Gohan's face as he rammed his elbow into the face of his adversary, making him release his grip. The Saiyan then quickly spun around and fired an energy blast, completely obliterating the demon's head. He followed that up by grabbing the lifeless body by the leg and throwing it down onto the ground. Not wasting any time the Saiyan charged up two energy spheres within his palms, and after a few moments he launched them at the monster. A loud boom echoed throughout the area, followed by a huge explosion of light.

As the smoke and dust settled the half-Saiyan surveyed the area, searching for any signs of his opponent. While he might not have seen anything he could sense that Buu had left the 'crash site'. Right as he caught sign of his opponents ki however Gohan heard a strange noise, coming from above him. He glanced upwards and saw an anvil falling from the sky. Reacting quickly he flew out of the way. _'Just what is he up to?'_

"Boo."

Gohan turned around and saw a fist heading his way, except it wasn't pink, instead it was a dark gray. Despite the difference in power the fist made of Katchin actually managed to inflict some damage to the warrior, making him recoil in pain... but as his enemy went in for anther blow the Saiyan caught his hand. "Nice try." The half-Saiyan smirked as he pulled his foe closer. In one swift motion he kneed the demon in the gut, and then punched him in the back of the head. Gohan finished the combo by cupping his hands together and slamming them down onto the pink demon's spine, sending him down to the earth once more.

* * *

Piccolo and the boys had since moved to a more safer place, the very location the ponies had moved to. They figured that their previous location was a little too close to the battle, and none of them wanted to be hit by a stray attack. They also noticed the ponies were in a good position to see the fight and not really have to worry about being caught in the crossfire.

So now the eight of them were all watching the brawl, and to say they were all happy would have been a big understatement. Of course they already had a feeling Gohan was going to win, considering his and Buu's first encounter, but now they were even more sure of their victory.

As the monster crashed into the ground the two boys cheered. "Yeah that's showin' him!" Trunks yelled in excitement.

_'I don't understand, where does Buu keep getting these strange powers from?' _Piccolo thought to himself. While he had seen Majin Buu do some crazy things so far he didn't know turning the ground into soap was one of them, nor making his arm turn gray. Despite these weird surprises it still seemed Gohan was superior, so he decided to ignore these thoughts for now.

"Aw yeah, show that creep who's boss!" Rainbow shouted.

The other ponies also watched the fight with awe, feeling a great sense of relief. Sure they were still upset about the loss of their friends, but at least now Buu was getting what he deserved.

Twilight on the other hoof was still a little skeptical. While Gohan had the monster beat in terms of physical strength there was also the fact that Buu had absorbed Discord. And she quickly noticed the monster unleashing his 'borrowed' powers. "Gohan better watch out though, remember Buu does have Discord's powers at his disposal." She observed as Gohan descended onto the ground.

Hearing that made the Namekian glanced towards the pony. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, now fully turned towards her.

"Discord is the spirit of disharmony and chaos, with powers that enable him to change the world around him. We fought him a long time ago and were able to reform him. Before you three showed up Discord challenged Buu and managed to hold his own, in fact he came close to winning... unfortunately Buu managed to absorb him into his body. That means that Buu now has access to all of Discord's magic and abilities." The alicorn explained.

"I see, that would explain his change in physical appearance, as well those strange moves we just saw him use." The green skinned warrior thought aloud, glad to know why Buu seemed different than before they arrived.

They then heard a loud boom and saw the pink monster slowly walk towards the Saiyan. "Looks like Buu's not finished yet." Applejack noted as they all returned their focus back to the brawl.

* * *

Majin Buu took a few more steps before stopping. "So it's you, all this time it was none other than you Gohan."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan questioned. He figured Buu only knew his name due to absorbing Discord.

"I've been expecting you, ever since I was fighting those brats. Even while I was fighting I could sense your power in a far away place, I could feel it growing and I knew you'd be coming here. Opposites attract one another." He then chuckled lightly. "I can't let a power greater than mine exist."

"I understand your feelings are hurt but it seems the scales are tipped in my favor, unless you have more of Discord's moves you'd like to show me?" The Saiyan questioned mockingly.

The pink demon smiled as he held out his palm, aiming straight at his foe. Instead of an energy blast though dozens of small shards shot out. His foe jumped into the air having been caught off guard by the strange attack. Buu then turned his other hand into a giant sledge hammer and raised it over his opponent's head.

Gohan saw this and put his arms above his head to catch it, and while he might have stopped that attack his body was exposed. In a split second his foe fired more of the shards, all of them aimed at his exposed chest. The Saiyan barely had enough time to move out of the way, and even then he still managed to get cut by some of those shards. _'Boy I knew Katchin was strong, but I didn't think it would be sharp too.'_

He snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Majin Buu standing in the same spot, as if he was just waiting for his rival to attack. Gohan was about to resume his assault until hundreds of insect like creatures flew at him, obstructing his view. Unfortunately he was too distracted to see his enemy flying towards him. And as his vision returned he saw his foe right in front of him, his palm outstretched. Before the Saiyan could react a giant wave of pink energy swallowed him whole.

From a far the ponies and the two children looked on horrified, worried that was the end. Piccolo didn't seem to concerned though, having confidence that his friend was very much alive.

A triumphant laugh escaped Buu's mouth. "How did you like that one Gohan," He taunted. "You should have kept your eyes on me instead of those Parasprites!" The smoke cleared and the pink demon was the only one present. Although he had assumed Gohan was dead part of him doubted that, could a mere blast have taken someone so powerful down that easily?

His answer came in the form of a boot being shoved into his stomach, making the monster hunch over in pain. He was then kicked in the jaw by his foe and seconds later the same boot was shoved into his face. The force sent Buu flying towards the ground but he used his energy to stop himself from yet another crash landing.

Buu saw Gohan charging at him once again, so he snapped his fingers and a giant wall of Katchin appeared in front of him. The pink skinned demon grinned wickedly, expecting his foe to go _splat _against the wall. A few seconds later and there was no indication of his foe slamming into the wall, and Buu could only assume his foe hadn't fallen for it. It was then that he felt a sharp pain in his back. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his opponent, and his foot was buried deep within him.

In one fluid motion Gohan dislodged his foot and then swung it at the demon, striking him in the side of the head. He then flew over and grabbed Buu's leg with both hands. He raised the monster into the air and then threw him down to the ground at a high speed. As the demon crashed into the earth Gohan gently descended onto it. "These tricks won't work against me Buu, so I suggest you give up now." The Saiyan warned as his foe slowly got to his feet.

Instead of an angry expression on his face he had a wicked grin. "Oh but I still have some moves left, and this next one should put you in your place!"

Before Gohan could react his entire body seemed to freeze up, and then it felt like it was being twisted and stretched... something that his body couldn't handle. "W-what are you d-doing to me?!"

* * *

"What's happening Piccolo?" Trunks questioned, wondering why Gohan stopped attacking.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good." The Namekian noted.

Although the three warriors didn't know what was happening the ponies did. "This is the same technique Discord used against Buu!" Twilight yelled, getting the attention of the others. "This spell was almost enough to finish off that monster, but Buu managed to absorb him before he could destroy him."

"No, Gohan!" Goten screamed, clenching his fists in anger.

"There has to be something we can do to help him." The rainbow maned pegasus said.

Applejack gulped. "But how, we're not strong enough ta fight Buu."

Screams of pain were heard and they were coming from Gohan, he had never felt a pain like this in his life. To make matters worse there seemed to be no way to escape the hold Buu had on him.

As the ponies continued to think they were interrupted by the black haired kid shouting to the sky. Seeing his brother in pain must have been really hard for him. As he continued yelling his hair spiked upwards and changed from black to gold. It didn't take too long for them to realize that he was also a Super Saiyan.

"Goten wait..." Piccolo's warning went unheeded as the young Saiyan flew straight towards Majin Buu.

* * *

"It looks like the scales are now tipped in my favor." Buu smirked, relishing the pain he was causing. "And it won't be long before your body breaks down and you die."

Gohan kept trying to struggle and break free, but it was proving to be impossible. He couldn't even access his energy. His body was slowly being worn down and he knew it wouldn't be long before his death. _'Come on Gohan, think, there has to be someway to escape.' _

The more the Saiyan screamed the happier Super Buu became, soon enough he would be rid of this nuisance forever. He was so happy that he didn't pay attention to anything else around him. His focus was strictly on Gohan, which would be his biggest mistake.

About a second later Goten came flying into the picture, intent on kicking the monster in the side of his head. With a fierce battle cry he flew straight at his target, and one solid kick sent Buu skidding across the ground. Normally the young Saiyan wouldn't have been able to inflict any kind of damage to someone like Buu, but since he was distracted he was able to knock the monster off his feet.

Gohan dropped to one knee as the spell wore off, and he soon regained control of his body. While his muscles were sore and his limbs were tired he didn't lose that much power. He then looked over and noticed his little brother in his Super Saiyan form. A small smile crept onto his face. "Thanks Goten." The older Saiyan panted.

The young Super Saiyan ran over to his brother. "Are you alright Gohan, that looked pretty painful."

"I'll be fine, but you should get somewhere safe, Buu will be back any minute." He noticed the worried look on Goten's face. "Don't worry, I won't let him use that spell on me twice."

"Okay." Goten nodded before flying back towards his previous location.

With his brother gone Gohan was ready to resume the battle. He watched as Buu slowly started walking towards him. In the distance he could hear Piccolo 'lecturing' Goten on why what he did was a bad move, but Gohan could only smile. _'He's just like me when I was his age.' _His thoughts ceased as the pink skinned demon stopped right in front of him.

"I didn't think that little one would have been able to knock me down like that, perhaps it was my own fault for being off guard." Buu stated with a sneer.

"So now do you realize how pointless this is, you can't beat me. I'm far stronger than you and now that I've seen your tricks I know to look out for them." The half-Saiyan said with a smirk.

Super Buu only laughed. "Oh but I still have one last technique, and this one will blow all of you away." He said, leaving his foe confused. Moments later his aura flared, sending out extreme winds.

The winds were so strong they nearly blew the ponies and three warriors away; the eight of them could barely keep their eyes open.

Gohan simply stood his ground. "If this is all you got then I'm afraid it won't do much."

Buu smiled wickedly in response. "You're missing the point." He then broke out into maniacal laughter, which unnerved the Saiyan.

The half-Saiyan looked on in confusion, and it took him a few seconds to realize what his foe was up to. His eyes went wide in shock as he flew over towards the others. "We need to get out of here right now!" He yelled, grabbing Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack and carrying them in his arms.

Piccolo nodded as he grabbed Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Goten and Trunks rocketed from their position, not needing to ask any questions.

Moments later Majin Buu exploded in a huge burst of Pink energy, spreading rapidly and encompassing all of Ponyville within it. The resounding shock-waves also spread far throughout Equestria, making nearly the entire planet tremble. The only thing left from the explosion was a gigantic crater, right where Ponyville used to be.

Luckily for the nine of them they all survived the blast. "Wow look at that big hole." Pinkie observed.

"Yeah we would have died, thanks Gohan." The young Saiyan thanked.

* * *

Inside the Canterlot Castle the two princesses were pacing around nervously. Not to long ago they felt a dark presence in Equestria, they weren't sure what it was but they could tell it was bad. They tried to locate where it was coming from but couldn't find it. Moments later they noticed a strange pink light coming from Ponyville, and that was all they needed to see.

The pony sisters then decided to write to Twilight Sparkle in the hopes that she knew what was going on. So far they had received no reply, and were beginning to think something bad had happened. "Why hasn't she sent a letter out yet?" Celestia asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Perhaps she is busy at the moment," Luna offered. "Who knows, maybe she is dealing with this problem as we speak."

Princess Celestia had her doubts. Of course she had faith in her former student, but she should have at least gotten some kind of update by now. Right as she was about to respond the castle began to shake, making the sisters lose their balance. "What in Equestria was that?"

The princess of the night stood up and walked over to the telescope. "It's coming from Ponyville sister!" She yelled, making her run towards the balcony.

It was at this point both of their eyes widened in shock. There was a huge dome shaped explosion right where Ponyville used to be, the entire town was being engulfed by said explosion. Even from up in Canterlot they could feel both the rumbling and the powerful gusts of wind.

After what felt like a long time the pink burst faded, leaving behind a gigantic mushroom cloud of smoke and dust. As the cloud began to settle the duo did their best to shake off their pure shock and terror. Luna was the first to speak. "In all my years I've never seen anything quite like that." She looked over and noticed her sister still utterly terrified. "Tia, are you...?"

Without saying a word the princess of the sun flew off towards what was once Ponyville.

Luna didn't waste any time and followed her sister. "Wait for me!"

It didn't take long for the two alicorns to reach the crater, and it was a lot bigger in person. Both princesses stared at it wide eyed. Although they were both devastated Celestia seemed to have taken a bigger blow. Her number one student lived there, her friends and family lived there, citizens of Equestria lived there... and now they were all gone. Tears came to her eyes as she landed on the closest patch of land.

Princess Luna landed next to her sister. She put a comforting hoof upon her, trying to reassure her. "It'll be alright dear sister." The words didn't feel right exiting her mouth, almost as if she was unsure of herself. Suddenly the blue maned alicorn noticed something floating above the crater, it sort of looked like a person... no, multiple people. She then noticed the mysterious figures heading their way. After a few moments she noticed two men, two boys, and Twilight and some of her friends. "Look sister!"

Princess Celestia looked up and saw the unbelievable sight, Twilight and her friends had survived. The tears leaking from her eyes were no longer of sadness, but of joy. Of course she still mourned for her subjects, but just knowing her closest student was alive brought slight happiness to her. "Twilight, my dear student!"

As soon as the group reached solid ground the two princesses ran over to the ponies, and said ponies did the same. The seven of them shared a big group hug. "I'm so glad you are all safe!" The white alicorn said.

"It's all thanks to Gohan and his friends." Twilight stated, leaving the two alicorns in shock.

The duo then turned towards the four people, and the tall pale skinned man caught their attention. Upon closer inspection they could see the resemblance, this man was the same boy who had saved Equestria before. The heroic young lad who befriended the Element bearers and defeated Bojack and Broly. It was crazy to see just how much he changed. _'I can't believe it, I never thought we'd see him again.' _The white alicorn thought to himself.

"It's great to see you two again." Gohan said in a much deeper voice than when they had last heard it.

Despite their formal nature both princesses ran over and hugged the half-Saiyan. "It is great to see you again Gohan." Luna said as they broke off the embrace.

Celestia nodded. "I just wish this meeting were under happier circumstances." She lamented, noting the huge hole that was only a few feet away from them. Her statement caused everyone to frown. The princess then thought it would be best to change the subject. "So who are these other three companions?"

"This is my mentor Piccolo, my little brother Goten, and his best friend Trunks." He pointed to each one respectively.

"It's nice to meet all of you." The princess of the sun smiled, bowing before them. Her sister did the same.

With the introduction out of the way it was time to get down to business. "What are you doing here anyway Princess?" The purple alicorn questioned.

"Luna and I both felt a dark presence, we sent you a letter but you never replied." She said, making her former student look to the ground sadly. "As we waited we soon felt the castle shaking, we looked outside and noticed a giant pink dome covering all of Ponyville."

The Mane 5 shared glances before simultaneously nodding. "Princesses, something awful has happened, and you need to know."

For the next several minutes the ponies began explaining the story to their rulers, not leaving out any details no matter how sad. After hearing about Majin Buu's arrival in Ponyville both Gohan and Piccolo filled the duo in on how he came to be. The princesses were feeling a mix of emotions but kept a calm demeanor.

"I see..." The white alicorn spoke softly. "So this Majin Buu is responsible for all of this destruction."

Twilight nodded. "Yes, but I don't think we have to worry about him anymore." She stated, making everypony turn towards her in confusion. "He wasn't strong enough to beat Gohan so he blew himself up hoping to take him down, but obviously it didn't work."

"So that means we won?!" Rainbow questioned excitedly.

Each pony breathed a sigh of relief, even Goten and Trunks were happy. Gohan and Piccolo however didn't share their collective excitement. "I'm not so sure he blew himself up." The Saiyan stated.

"What?" Goten, Trunks, and Rainbow said in unison. "But we thought..."

"Quiet!" The Namekian barked, shutting everyone up. He then turned towards his former pupil. "So what do you think, is he really dead?"

Gohan shook his head. "No way."

"But we saw him blow himself up." The honest pony said, and the rest of her friends nodded in agreement.

"That's what he wanted us to believe all right, but that monster is still out there."

Piccolo had a hard time believing that. "But I can't sense him!"

"He's probably masking his energy." Gohan stated.

"Could he be trying to ambush us?" Luna questioned.

"Probably, he's obviously planning something."

Everypony started looking around nervously. If Buu truly was sneaking around than there was no telling if and when he would strike. There would also be no way of knowing who his target was, or if he would just try and kill all of them at once.

The silence was broken by Trunks speaking up. "It doesn't matter if he's ambushing us, Gohan's here and he's the man!" Goten nodded in agreement. "Even we were stronger than Buu when we were Super Gotenks."

"No we were about the same."

"Really? Well at least Gohan can beat him."

The ponies all started breathing easy again, having been reminded of the fact that their Saiyan friend was more than capable of beating the demon.

"Oh and by the way how did you get so strong?" The Namekian warrior asked with a smile.

* * *

For the next hour Gohan explained to Piccolo how he had attained his new power. Also during that time Goten and Trunks mingled with the ponies, actually managing to have some fun during the bleak time. It was just like the boys' favorite TV show back on earth.

"I see, breaking the Z-Sword was a blessing in disguise." He received a nod. "It's strange how things work out sometimes huh?"

"Yeah." A question then came to the Saiyan's mind. "By the way, is Dende still alive? We'll be needing the Dragon Balls after this is all over."

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, considering we all ended up here after escaping the Time Chamber he should still be at the lookout."

Before Gohan could say anything he was approached by Twilight. "Excuse me, but what are these 'Dragon Balls' you mentioned?"

"The dragon balls are seven magical orbs that when gathered can summon the eternal dragon Shenron. And once Shenron is summoned he can grant any two wishes."

Hearing that made the ponies all crowd around the half-Saiyan. "Did you say, _any _two wishes?" Rarity asked, having never heard of a wish granting dragon before... and she never heard of anypony collecting a dragon's balls before either. Several thoughts soon entered her mind that made her blush. She then decided to keep those thoughts to herself, she didn't need everypony to know what went on between her and Spike.

Gohan only nodded, not noticing the redness of her face.

"So... we could wish Ponyville and everypony back to life?" The rainbow maned pegasus asked.

"Yep."

Nopony could believe their ears, there really was a way to restore the damage. When Fluttershy and Spike died they assumed that they would never see them again... but now there the two of them could be brought back to life. A collective cheer erupted from everypony, and Pinkie Pie started bouncing around like a madpony. Soon enough they would get to see their two friends again, and Rarity would get her little Spikey Wikey back.

Their joyous celebrating was interrupted when both Gohan and Piccolo sensed someone approaching. Trunks also noticed a familiar presence. "Buu's coming back!"

"Horse apples!" Applejack cursed.

"That didn't take long." Gohan noted, readying himself for yet another round.

"It's him but what is he thinking, surely he doesn't want to fight Gohan... unless he's managed to improve in the last hour." Piccolo observed.

Pinkie snapped out of her happy thoughts and a worried expression made its way onto her face. "This is bad isn't it?"

As the pink skinned monster drew closer and closer the older Saiyan took a few steps forward, placing himself in front of the others. "Get back, I wouldn't want any of you getting sucked into the fight."

They all nodded and proceeded to back away slowly, not needing to be told twice. Goten and Trunks however didn't move, they wanted to be back up in case things got ugly.

_'Why is he back so soon, I'm not sensing any difference than before?'_

Once Buu touched down onto the ground he started laughing, unnerving everypony. The Mane 5 were well aware of how terrifying he could be, but this was the first glimpse the two pony sisters got... and they were beyond sacred. There was just something so frightening about Majin Buu. He was scarier than Discord, King Sombra, and Tirek combined.

Majin Buu stared at Gohan for a few moments before diverting his attention towards the two Saiyan children. "Lets go, little worms, I want to fight you now!" His statement shocked everyone in the area.

"That is not gonna happen, your fight is with me Buu!" The half-Saiyan yelled, not wanting the boys to get involved.

"I have a score to settle with them, after that we can resume our match!"

"No way, this our fight!"

The demon smiled. "What's wrong boys you were willing to fight me earlier, but I guess with Gohan around you choose to act like cowards." While he spoke he secretly removed two slabs of his body from his back, sliding them down the back of his legs.

Both Goten and Trunks took offense to that, they were not cowards! "I think he's calling us weak Goten, but he must have forgotten how we kicked his butt earlier!"

"Forgive me, I just assumed you were too scared to fight me. Now hurry up and do your magic already!"

_'Just what is Buu up too, he can't seriously be thinking of fighting all three of them at once?' _This whole situation had Twilight confused; Buu certainly had a bizarre strategy.

"I'm ready Trunks, and with Gohan on our side there's no way we can lose."

The lavender haired Saiyan nodded in determination. "Yeah, and I'm sick and tired of him running his big ugly mouth."

Twilight wasn't the only one worried, Piccolo also felt this whole situation was odd. "Wait boys, I'm sensing some kind of deception from him."

"Come on Piccolo he's not smart enough for something like that, he probably can't even spell deception."

Before their mentor could protest the two boys sprung from their spot and landed right next to Gohan. "All right Buu Gotenks is back in the ring." Trunks smirked.

"No, you two stay back!" Gohan said sternly.

"Aw come Gohan we're really good." His little brother whined.

As they stood there the two blobs discreetly moved across the battlefield, one moved close to Piccolo and the other towards the Saiyan children. This went unnoticed by everyone, with all of them being transfixed on Majin Buu.

"I don't just want to stand here and watch I want to fight!" Trunks cried.

Goten realized that his brother was only looking out for their safety, but the boys could handle themselves just fine. "Don't worry about a thing Gohan, when me and Trunks do fusion we're unbeatable." They then got into position. "Watch this okay?"

Gohan would have protested but saw not point, the duo were determined to fight no matter what. Plus he had been curious as to just how powerful fusion was, so now was an excellent time to see Gotenks in action.

Meanwhile Buu was very pleased with how things were playing out, his plan was working to perfection. _'That's right, do your little fusion.'_

"Ready Goten?" His friend nodded. "Fu-sion-HA!" They did the signature dance which greatly confused the group of ponies.

What followed was a bright flash of light, one that blinded and also amazed everypony. Gohan was also impressed, having never witnessed fusion before. When the light faded only one boy stood there, and the ponies recognized him.

"Those two kids... turned into one kid." Princess Celestia noted, still in shock.

"So those two boys were the same warrior who first battled Buu." Rarity said.

The pink pony giggled. "That was a silly dance."

Buu's smile never faded from his face, soon he would have the ultimate mind and body.

Gotenks meanwhile, did some light stretching, preparing for the ensuing fight. "Well Gohan I hope you don't mind if I take it from here. I'll tell you what, I'll beat on Majin Buu for a while and then you can have what's left."

"Nice attitude, you definitely have some Vegeta in you." Gohan said with a smirk.

Seconds later Buu commanded his two blobs to get to work. They raised themselves into the air and then flew at their respective targets. Nobody had time to react as both Piccolo and Gotenks found themselves being attacked by the blobs.

"What in Equestria is happening now?!" Luna shrieked, unable to keep her calm demeanor.

"Oh no Buu's trying to absorb them into his body, just like he did with Discord!" The purple alicorn yelled.

Gohan was also confused. "What is that?!" He asked as the fused Saiyan struggled to free himself... but it was too difficult. The half-Saiyan then noticed his former mentor in the same predicament.

"What do we do?!" Rainbow questioned, beginning to freak out.

"There's nothing we can do..." Twilight lamented.

Once the two warriors were fully encased the pink monster commanded them to return to his body, letting them fully encase his body.

The remaining Saiyan was getting worried, he had no idea what just happened. He also didn't know what was happening to Buu's body. _'What is he doing to them?!' _

Buu became nothing more than just a giant pink mass, but his body slowly started to regain its shape. Once the transformation was finished everyone took a look at the monster. While he was pretty much the same there were some differences from before. He now had hands, he was sporting the same vest as Gotenks and his head tentacle had extended in length.

As everypony stared on widened Majin Buu merely smiled wickedly, he was now fully prepared for the next round.

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter! Well it looks like Celestia and Luna have seen the new Gohan and Majin Buu absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks. I know Buu absorbing the two happens in the episode after but I felt like this was a great stopping point. And in case any of you were curious as to why Celestia and Luna hadn't made an appearance yet here you go. The big fight will begin next chapter and you don't want to miss it. Be sure to R&amp;R and have a nice day!

FutureShock


	8. Take the Power Back

Chapter Eight: Take the Power Back

Majin Buu took a moment to observe his new body and power, feeling extremely satisfied with the result. While Piccolo might not have given him much in terms of power he did boost his intelligence. Gotenks' power however was what really made a difference. Buu was confident that he could now defeat Gohan. "Well what do you think of it? New clothes to match my new figure, and a few new abilities as well." He demonstrated by using his head tentacle and smashing some of the rocks beneath him. "I suppose the sudden loss of your friends and family has left you speechless, so go ahead and drain your tears so we can fight."

The Saiyan grit his teeth. The anger inside of him was building up. "How could you do that to them, they've been fair in this fight from the start!"

"I'm not interested in fairness I'm interested in the extinction of every living creature in the universe." His comment scared the ponies greatly. "A good fighter knows his limitations but a great fighter will figure a way around them. From the moment I felt your power I knew I was beaten... but then I thought about something, if I could hatch a plan to absorb Piccolo and Gotenks then no force in the universe would ever stand a chance against me again. Then another important factor came into play, time. I needed the boys to fuse so I waited out an hour, then all I had to do was get them angry."

Gohan looked up at the monster. "Well you've got me angry too." He then smirked. "You know if you wanted the best you should have come after me. You've absorbed the wrong Super Saiyans Buu, and if you're using Piccolo's brain you know you only have thirty minutes until this new found strength of yours is gone."

Buu laughed in response. "I assure you it will be over before then, and I didn't absorb you because I needed a punching bag. What's the point of having strength if there's nothing to hit? I kept you around because I can test my full power on you."

"Sounds fine, I'm all yours." The Saiyan then dropped down into his fighting stance. "Let's do this."

The monster dropped down into a new stance, based upon the fighters he had absorbed. "Be warned, in my new super form I have the body of Buu, the chaotic powers of Discord, the intensity of Gotenks and the cunning of a Namek ready to drive the nails into your coffin."

"I'm tougher than Gotenks, smarter than Piccolo, and I've already seen your stolen powers... so I guess the only thing you have to worry about is if you're stronger than me."

* * *

As the two warriors stood across one another on the battlefield the ponies were still watching, except now their happiness was replaced with fear. Not only did Buu absorb Discord but now he captured Piccolo and the two boys. There was no telling now who would win the fight. While they didn't want to lose faith in Gohan there seemed to be no end to Buu's power. At any moment the pink demon could absorb any of them, or just destroy the entire planet!

"How could any of this happen?" Twilight lamented, clutching the sides of her head. "First we let Buu kill Fluttershy and Spike, and then we just stand there and watch Discord get absorbed. And now Gohan has to fight that monster alone!"

"It is not your fault Twilight Sparkle." Celestia spoke. She was doing her best to remain calm during this dark and scary time. "There was nothing any of you could do to stop Buu. He is simply too powerful for us to handle... but don't worry my little ponies, Gohan will protect us."

Rainbow looked towards the princess. "So we shouldn't be worried that Buu captured two powerful fighters in his body?"

The white alicorn paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer. She couldn't sense ki or anything like that and didn't know how strong either fighter was... but she had confidence. Gohan had saved Equestria before and he could do it again. "I don't think worrying will do any good, we just have to have faith in Gohan."

"Well ah guess that makes sense." The honest pony said. "But ah can't shake the feelin' that somethin' bad is gonna happen."

"I agree with Applejack, I don't like the look of this." Rarity stated.

From where they were they could see the two warriors speak to one another, although they couldn't hear anything. A few seconds later the two charged one another. They began fighting at an incredibly fast rate, engaging for a few moments and then disengaging.

"Wow their fast." Pinkie observed, having a hard time keeping up.

As the two battled a realization came to a few of the ponies. Twilight was the first to notice. "Gohan's lost his advantage, Buu's become just as fast as he is." She didn't want to admit it but the odds seemed to have evened out. The last time the odds evened out it was in their favor, but now they were in Buu's favor.

* * *

The half-Saiyan jammed his elbow into Buu's chin.

The monster retaliated with a punch to the face.

Both fighters then vanished, continuing their fast paced battle. To any spectators all they would be able to see would be shock-waves, accompanied by what sounded like thunder. If they were lucky they would be able to catch glimpses of the action. Such as Gohan kicking his foe in the face, or the monster's second blow to the face.

Gohan punched the monster in his stomach and then grabbed him by the leg, with a mighty yell he threw Buu straight into the ground. The half-Saiyan charged his foe but stopped when a pink energy blast came his way. Reacting quickly he moved out of the way to a safer spot, unfortunately his enemy was ready for him. Another blast made the Saiyan retreat backwards. Once far enough away he unleashed his own energy wave.

Buu fired his own wave and the two beams clashed. A giant pink ball formed in the center as a result. Both warriors were struggling to push the other back, but neither fighter was budging an inch. Eventually the collision exploded, knocking his foe away. His opponent barely had any time to react as the monster appeared behind him. With one punch he sent the Saiyan crashing into the ground.

He got to his feet just in time to avoid the Buu ball that was rocketing towards him. The half-Saiyan dashed around the area all the while avoiding the pink demon. Moments later he went on the offensive, ready to kick the monster in his face. His opponent had the same idea and also had his leg extended outward. Their feet made contact with the others' face, sending both of them back a few feet.

After several seconds in the air they both landed gracefully onto solid ground. "That was fun Gohan, why don't we try that again?" He asked. "It seems you're weaker than you thought. Is your confidence dwindling yet? There's no shame in quitting here, you can just walk away whenever you want."

"Your mind games won't work on me Buu, I've been trained much better than that." He smirked before clenching his teeth. "Now let's go again!" Gohan then dropped down into his stance. "Time to show you why my brother looks up to me."

Super Buu did the same. "He doesn't. In fact he wonders why you let me take him."

Gohan didn't say a word, he just flung himself at the pink skinned demon. He tried to kick his foe in the face but his foot was caught. The Saiyan grit his teeth as he tried again with his other leg, but the result was the same as last time.

"Oh I bet that hurts doesn't it?" The demon smirked as his opponent charged energy in his open palm. "Your old teacher Piccolo isn't impressed Gohan." Buu easily dodged the energy wave that his foe unleashed. The monster then wrapped his tentacle around his opponent's neck. "He thought you were smarter than that. And Trunks thinks you're a cowardly deserter, just like your father." The monster laughed as he swung his foe right into his fist, launching the Saiyan into a nearby mountain. He then fired off a ki blast.

Right before he could crash Gohan placed his feet forward, stopping his momentum and also cracking the rock formation slightly. As the Saiyan held his cheek in pain he heard someone scream. "GOHAN LOOK OUT!" It was Twilight. Instantly he turned and saw the ball heading his way... but he had no time to avoid or block. A huge explosion erupted from the mountain, with it came extreme winds and lots of shaking.

Everypony had to shield themselves and hunker down due to the sheer power if the wind... and little did they know that the monster had just blown up Canterlot.

* * *

Sitting in front of a crystal ball on a far away place Goku watched his son battle Majin Buu. At first he watched with pride as the fight went on. Gohan was easily beating the monster into submission. It seemed after seven years of peace his son still remembered a thing or two about fighting. Although that might have been helped by the fact that his hidden powers had been unlocked.

After absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo Buu had become even stronger, but the Saiyan still had faith in his son. The battle continued and the gap between powers appeared to have closed. Both Gohan and Super Buu were evenly matched... except the pink demon was gaining the advantage.

Goku looked on in horror as his view became obstructed by the massive explosion. "Gohan where are you?!" He asked in panic.

Supreme Kai turned towards his elder. "Elder Kai, Gohan just vanished while he was fighting, does he still have the ability to defeat Majin Buu?"

"Beats me."

His answer shocked both Goku and the Kai; who fell backwards onto the ground. "Everything is falling apart." The fallen god stated. He sat back up and continued staring at the orb. "I can't seem to find him anywhere, is he..."

"Don't even think like that okay, he's alive!" The Saiyan wasn't about to give up hope, his son was tougher than most people gave him credit for.

Kabito couldn't even speak, he was in too much shock.

"I tell you this fight is over." Old Kai stated bluntly.

_'Hang in there Gohan, I know you can win this!'_

* * *

Majin Buu simply stood and watched the smoke slowly start to clear out. All the while wondering what was going on in his foe's head. He then fired a beam from his horn, clearing away some of the smoke and dust. A smirk came onto his face as he noticed his enemy. "Remember, not so long ago I was the one hiding, I needed time to stall. Is that what you're doing now Gohan? Hiding, trying to think your way out of this mess?"

Gohan grit his teeth in response.

"You forget that your beloved Piccolo is inside of me, and I can sense that you're alive down there kid." He said the second part like he was Piccolo, trying to get under the half-Saiyan's skin.

With a fierce battle cry the Saiyan flew at Buu, ready to punch the smug look off of his face. His first strike missed, and the second one also... each attack thrown was dodged by the pink monster. Punches and kicks flew but neither made any kind of contact.

Eventually Buu grabbed one of Gohan's fists. "Come on, you're going to have to try harder than that." The monster then twisted his opponent's arm behind his back. "You're not paying attention to my moves, Piccolo taught you better than that didn't he?"

That struck a nerve with Gohan. "Yes he did!" He quickly spun around and attempted to kick his opponent, but the demon was long gone. Not a moment later he felt a fist lightly touch the side of his cheek. The half-Saiyan could only stand there in shock.

"Could've been your head." Buu warned, finding enjoyment in this predicament. "And with all that training on the cliffs."

Gohan turned and threw a punch, but he was quickly stopped by the monster kicking him in the chin. The demon chased after him and once close enough he slammed his cupped hands onto his foe. Gohan crashed into the ground hard enough to make a huge explosion. As soon as the remnants of the explosion cleared away the half-Saiyan stood up, now feeling even more injured than before.

He glanced upwards and saw Buu with two fingers on his forehead. His eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. Moments later His opponent fired the Special Beam Cannon. In defense the half-Saiyan crossed his arms, going to take the beam head on. The ground beneath him shattered as the attack made contact with his arms, but despite the pressure he would not buckle. While he may have prevented the attack from hitting him he was unable to stop it from exploding against him. After taking the beam full force Gohan fell to one knee, letting exhaustion overtake his body.

Super Buu then descended next the Saiyan and slowly walked towards him. "I really didn't think the Special Beam Cannon packed that much of a punch, but maybe it's just that much stronger coming from me." He smirked while getting down on one knee, now eye level with his foe. "What do you think?" Buu noticed his foe's eyes were closed. "Are you even awake? You're letting them down again."

Suddenly the Saiyan's eyes snapped open, and he fired a blast aimed for the monster's head.

Said monster simply bent his body backwards to avoid it, that was followed up with a back flip. Once he landed he sent his arm outwards, grabbing his opponent by their face and slamming him into any available rock formations. "I possess the greatest powers in the universe, and I'll use them all to kill you!" After a while he retracted his arm, feeling satisfied with the damage he caused.

As Gohan stood up from the rubble he noticed the pink demon floating in the air, with a shapeless white mass coming out of his mouth. The white mass soon took the shape of a ghost with Buu's head. The half-Saiyan had no idea what was happening.

Without saying a word Buu sent his ghost out to get his rival.

Gohan managed to avoid getting hit but he was still shocked by this. "What the heck is this thing?!" The ghost came around to attack again, and it was able to avoid the blasts being thrown at it.

"GOHAN DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" A voice shouted, making the two fighters turn towards it. "IT'LL EXPLODE ON CONTACT!" Twilight once again was helping her friend.

The half-Saiyan quickly diverted his attention back towards the ghost and once again got out of the way. Now that he knew what this thing was doing he could properly defend himself. A smirk came onto his face as he stayed in place, letting the ghost come towards him. Once close enough Gohan unleashed an explosive wave of energy, destroying the ghost before it could do any damage.

Buu merely grunted in annoyance. "Those ponies are starting to get on my nerves, but this should get rid of them." He held out his palm and aimed it at the group of ponies. A pink ball of energy left his palm.

Everypony started shaking in fear, they were too scared to even move.

"Oh no!" Gohan flew as quickly as he could to intercept the blast. Time was running out but luckily the Saiyan reached them in time... unluckily he had to take the ball head on. He screamed in pain as the ball exploded against his back. His body then fell to the ground ungraciously, concerning the ponies.

They had little time to mourn as the monster landed right next to the Saiyan. "It's kind of sad, I almost feel guilty." He looked down and saw a breath escape his seemingly lifeless opponent. "Ah, there must be something you're still anxious to prove Gohan. How amusing." Buu laughed before diverting his gaze to the ponies. "Don't worry, I'll deal with you soon enough."

A spark of life emerged from Gohan and he found some strength return. He jumped up and threw a punch... only to receive one to his gut.

Majin Buu then grabbed his foe by the neck and held him up off the ground. "The whole world is depending on you. You're the savior and you're three breaths away from death."

Gohan struggled but couldn't break free, and soon enough his body went limp.

"Good night Gohan." With his free hand Buu began charging up energy. "Without you're father holding your hand you really are nothing."

Before he could end it somepony spoke out. "STOP!" Pinkie Pie walked up to the monster as everyone turned towards her. "Please don't do this Buu, you can't kill my friend!" She noticed him eyeing her curiously. "I know there's good inside of you, I just know there is. Just please, please, don't kill him." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she spoke.

Everypony looked on in shock, unsure of what to do. None of them were powerful enough to stop such a monster, and trying to reason with him seemed out of the question. Yet that was exactly what Pinkie was doing, hoping to get through to the demon. They weren't really surprised by her actions but more worried for her safety.

Majin Buu looked at her with an uncaring expression, and then he moved his palm towards her. She barely had any time to react as he fired a ki blast right at her. Pinkie screamed out in pain as her body was ripped apart by the attack. Seconds later and she was gone, nowhere to be found.

"PINKIE!" The ponies shouted in unison.

Immediately Gohan reawakened and thrust his knee into his foe's jaw. His opponent leapt back and the Saiyan went on the offensive, only to receive a kick to his back.

The pink demon then fired several Galactic Doughnuts and trapped the airborne Saiyan. Super Buu then flew up to his foe's level. "Another Gotenks move out of the hat, I hope it's not too tight. How does it feel to be bound by your baby brother's moves?"'

"No Gohan." Twilight murmured.

As the half-Saiyan struggled Buu cupped his hands together and placed them at his side. A blue ball of energy formed within his hands, and his foe recognized the technique. "Stop me if you've heard this one before. One final move and game over... KAMEHAMEHA!"

Gohan hollered in pain as the beam made it's way over to him. He realized it was now or never, so he used what energy he had left to break free from the energy restraints. Just before the wave of energy could reach him the half-Saiyan freed himself, and he was able to avoid the beam in time.

"He's... got a spark left." The demon noted in slight disbelief.

* * *

"He can't keep this up any longer!" Goku noted angrily. "There's got to be something we can do!"

"That's an interesting point Goku, perhaps we can help Gohan by sending you down to fight." Old Kai said, making the others turn towards him.

"But... I can't go."

Supreme Kai nodded. "Yes, in his present state he is unable to return to earth ever again."

Old Kai just stared at the two, unfazed by the information just told to him. "Don't you think I know that? I'll give you the life that's inside of me, that way you can go down to earth." He stated with a smile.

His statement shocked everyone. None of them expected the older Kai to give up his life. "Y-you mean, you're giving up your life... for me?" The Saiyan asked in disbelief.

"Venerable elder this is the most unorthodox behavior. You can't just offer up your life to handle a single... situation!" Kabito exclaimed.

"As usual you're missing the bigger picture... after Equestria Majin Buu will come here." The Kai stated, making the younger Kai stand up.

"If that is true than let me give up my life!" He said, shocking Kabito. "Majin Buu has been my enemy since Bibidi thousands of years ago and repeatedly I've failed. You must allow me to pay my own debt."

The old god smiled. "You're ambitious, but too hard on yourself. Let the old men sacrifice their lives so that the young can live."

"My dear Kai." Supreme Kai muttered.

"You're too kind." The Saiyan thanked.

As Old Kai sat down the other three gathered around him, all of them looking solemnly at the ground. "What are we supposed to do?" The young god asked softly. He got no answer.

"I'll see you later." Old Kai closed his eyes and moments later he fell to the ground.

"Goodbye Old Kai." Goku mourned. The other two weren't taking it any easier. Soon enough the Saiyan's halo disappeared. "Thank you, I promise... I won't let this go to waste."

The sad yet sweet moment was disrupted by the now dead Kai coming back to life. "Then hurry up!" He screamed, shocking Goku. "What are you doing?! You're standing there looking life fools when you should be saving the universe!"

Goku quickly recomposed himself and then placed two fingers on his forehead. "Okay, I've got to go."

Before he could leave the elder Supreme Kai stopped him. "Hold on one second Goku. What you're doing is noble but do you even have a strategy for defeating Majin Buu yet? I hate to rain on your new life parade but Majin Buu can still beat you and Gohan without much effort." He noted plainly.

"Um... alright." The Saiyan needed a moment to think, and then an idea popped into his head. "Okay I got it, I'll just do a fusion with Gohan, that way were bound to win. Right?"

"Ah fusion, you mean of the type those kids have been using? You think Majin Buu is going to sit on his butt and wait for you two to practice and get into just the right stance? I don't think so."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Old Kai, why did you give up your life if you didn't think there was a way I could beat him?" Goku just didn't get it.

Old Kai chuckled before taking off his earrings. "Try these on. Go ahead snap these onto your left ear would you."

"But what will dressing him like a Kai accomplish?" Kabito questioned. His master didn't know either.

"Quiet you two, it's time you learned." The elder god told them as the Saiyan put the earring on.

"Is this supposed to make me feel strong or something, because I don't feel much different."

"Just have Gohan put this into his right ear. Then the two of you will be bound together and much stronger, my type of fusion."

Goku couldn't believe it, there was another form of fusion. "NO WAY!" He shouted. Little did he know that someone else was also on their way to Equestria.

* * *

Alright there we have it. Gohan is fighting a losing battle but luckily for him help is on the way. Also sorry Pinkie Pie, hope you aren't mad that I killed you. Anyway the next chapter is the one I've been waiting for but I won't spoil anything. Be sure to R and R and peace out!

FutureShock


	9. A Fighting Chance

Chapter Nine: A Fighting Chance

_"Uh... m-mr. Buu I uh..." She quickly regretted doing this. After her timid speaking he stopped and looked towards her. One look at his face made her want to give up now, but she didn't because her friends were counting on her. "Well, I was uh w-wondering i-if you could uh, maybe give Applejack her apples back?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh c-cause I was hoping you would..."_

_"I said no!" He growled._

_It was then that Fluttershy started becoming angry. This was just like dealing with a stubborn animal, and when an animal doesn't want to cooperate she has to use a little 'tough love'. "Now listen here mister, you are going to turn these chocolates back into apples right now!" She got right into his face and gave him The Stare, shocking her friends in the process._

_Majin Buu was staring into her eyes but didn't even flinch or show signs that whatever she was doing was was working. After a few seconds he burst out into laughter. _

_A few seconds later a pink beam shot out of Buu's tentacle, and once it made contact with Fluttershy's body she found herself being turned into a piece of chocolate. A very painful experience. After a few moments the pegasus was reduced to a small piece of chocolate, and then she was promptly eaten by the very monster who turned her into candy. And as soon as she entered the mouth of the monster her fate was sealed. Fluttershy was dead._

* * *

That was the last thing Fluttershy remembered. The next thing she knew she was in some unfamiliar place. It reminded her of Equestria, but it was different. There was grass as far as the eye could see, lots of trees and shrubbery. And even some flowers. The sky was a bright shade of pink, with fluffy white and yellow clouds. In the distance she could see a mountain range. She also caught sight of a some butterflies, which made her smile brightly. All in all she found this place very peaceful and beautiful... but she still had questions. The most important one being where was she.

Fluttershy began trotting around the fields, hoping to find somepony to help her. Her eyes scanned the area but she didn't see anypony. "Hello?" She called out, not sure if she anypony would answer her. There was no reply. "Is anypony there?" Still nothing. A sigh escaped her mouth as she continued wandering around the grassy plains.

While she was enjoying the scenery she couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet it was. The only sound was her hooves touching the grass. Suddenly she felt scared, as if something or somepony would jump out and scare her. Her pace slowed as she crept around a tree, hoping she wouldn't find anything.

"FLUTTERSHY!"

The shy pegasus instantly fell to the ground and covered her head, her body shook as she hid from whoever surprised her. After a few moments of nothing happening the mare opened one of her eyes, and as soon as she did she caught sight of a familiar face. "I-is that really you Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie smiled brightly in response. "Of course silly, who else would I be?" She then found herself being hugged tightly by her friend. The mare returned the hug with glee, nearly strangling the pegasus.

"O-okay, P-pinkie... y-you can let g-go now!"

Upon realizing what she was doing the earth pony released her grip. "Sorry."

Fluttershy took a moment to catch her breath, and as soon as she did noticed something strange about Pinkie Pie. "What's that above your head?" She asked, pointing towards the strange disk floating above her friend's head.

"That's my halo silly." She giggled.

"Halo?"

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yep, it means we're dead." A big smile came onto her face, but her friend didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm.

"D-did you say... dead?" The yellow mare couldn't believe it. Sure she recalled Buu using some strange magic on her... but she couldn't really be dead... could she?"

"Mhm. Don't you remember Buu killing you?"

"Well, I remember asking him to give Applejack her apples back, and then I had to use my Stare," Fluttershy began. "then some strange beam came from his head and hit me." The realization then hit her, all signs pointed to her being dead. Whatever that monster did to her it must have killed her.

"He turned you into a piece of candy and ate you." The pink pony finished, making her friend gasp.

"How awful." A frown came onto her face, and then a question popped into her head. "So does that mean Buu killed you too?"

An even bigger frown appeared on the pink pony's face, and her mane and tail deflated. Her eyes looked like they were about to leak tears. "I thought there was good inside of him, I thought he could be my friend... but I was wrong. I tried _really hard _to show him friendship, but all I ended up doing was getting myself killed." A hoof was place on her shoulder, and upon seeing the bright smile of her friend Pinkie began smiling as well. "I'm sorry Fluttershy."

"It's okay Pinkie, you had no way of knowing Buu was evil." The shy mare told her. "Besides, i-it's not so bad up here, wherever we are." She offered.

Pinkie put a hoof to her chin. "I heard somepony say this place was called the Other World."

"This is hopeless I don't think we're ever going to find him." A voice spoke from far away, and this pony was female by the sound of their voice.

The duo turned and saw two mysterious ponies wandering around... except they weren't ponies at all. They both looked human, except one had dark red skin and horns. The other one was a woman with pale skin.

"Why don't we ask those two over there." The red skinned man pointed to the two ponies. He and the woman began making their way over to the duo. As they did they noticed the yellow pony hide behind the pink one. Once the strangers reached the duo the man smiled. "Excuse me, we are looking for someone and we were hoping you could help us."

"Sure, we'd be happy to help. Right Fluttershy?" The pink mare smiled and took a step to her right, revealing the hiding pony.

"Oh well um... I..." Fluttershy tried looking up but cowered every time she looked at the red man. He was really scary!

Said person merely chuckled. "Do not worry Fluttershy, despite my 'scary' appearance I Dabura, mean you no harm!" He stated proudly.

Slowly the pink maned mare stood up and stared at the strange man, and even though he looked scary he actually wasn't. And the smile on his face made her feel at ease. His voice sounded slightly scary but much like himself it actually wasn't. Her smile then turned to a confused look as she noticed the lady was staring at her intently, it made her feel nervous.

Upon looking closely at the yellow pony the lady recognized her. "Wait a minute, I remember you." She said, pointing at the mare.

"You do?" Everyone questioned.

"Yeah, you were that pony I met seven years ago."

It took Fluttershy a moment to remember who that was, but upon studying her face she too recognized her. "Oh, and you're Gohan's mother."

Pinkie's jaw dropped as soon as she heard that. "So _you're _Gohan's mom?" She asked and the lady nodded. The pony's jaw returned to its normal position and a big smile came onto her face. "Wow it's so nice to meet you because I'm great friends with your son and he talked about you a lot and how nice and kind you are and if you are as nice as he is then I'm sure you and I will be the best of friends!" She then inhaled. "I'm Pinkie Pie."

Chi Chi just blinked twice, she had never heard anyone talk so fast before. "Um... thank you Pinkie Pie." It took her a moment to compose herself. "Speaking of Gohan, you haven't seen him around have you?"

Fluttershy shook her head no while the pink mare shook her head yes. "I have!" She smiled brightly.

"You did?!" Both Chi Chi and the pegasus questioned.

"Mhm."

Not a moment later the pink pony was grabbed by Gohan's mother. "Where is my baby boy?! We've been searching and searching but haven't found him anywhere!"

"You won't find him up here silly," Pinkie said, confusing the others. "he's in Equestria right now fighting Buu!"

"HE'S ALIVE?!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

* * *

Back in Equestria Buu was deep within the giant crater formed a little while ago. His opponent had landed somewhere in the hole and he was determined to find him. "Come out come out Gohan." He said while firing several eye beams at different parts of the sunken earth, hoping to draw the Saiyan out of hiding.

Eventually his opponent flew upwards but unfortunately for him Buu was right behind him. The monster punched his opponent in the face, he then moved right behind the soaring warrior and smacked him with the back of his hand.

The half-Saiyan smashed into the side of the chasm and started falling deeper down. He was able to move just in time to avoid a blow from the demon. As he got back to solid footing His enemy appeared next to him... upside down no less.

"What's wrong, are you frightened?" He laughed.

"No!" The Saiyan answered.

Without wasting time the monster swung his tentacle, hoping to smack or strangle his foe. His opponent was able to dodge it, making the tentacle only hit rock. Super Buu then fired a ki blast at the Saiyan.

Using whatever strength he had left the half-Saiyan powered up, creating a barrier and deflecting the blast back towards the demon in the process.

Before the beam could hit Buu he vanished. Moments later he reappeared behind his opponent, ready to blast him once more. Unfortunately for his foe he had no means of defending himself this time. The blast him him directly and created a huge explosion.

Gohan was launched out of the crater in the process and landed on the ground several feet away from the crater. At this point he could barely move, his entire body was in pain. He was slowly losing his energy, and was having a hard time staying conscious. The Saiayn knew that at this rate he would be finished. And as much as he wanted to continue he just couldn't.

"Hold on Gohan, I'm coming." Flying as quickly as she could Twilight Sparkle made her way over to her injured friend. After a few seconds she descended onto the ground. A gasp escaped her mouth as she looked over her friend. His clothes were torn, he had cuts and bruises all over his body, and overall he looked in pretty bad shape. "Don't worry you'll be fine." She told him as her horn began to glow. His body became bathed in a yellow light as the alicorn used her healing magic.

Just then Majin Buu flew out of the gaping hole and landed on solid ground, laughing as he did so. "It's not as fun when he doesn't fight back, perhaps it's time to put an end to this." It was then that he noticed Twilight healing his injured opponent.

After a few more seconds Gohan was all healed up. He then stood up. "Thanks Twilight, now get somewhere safe." He told her.

Twilight nodded before flying off to rejoin her friends.

As she took flight the monster aimed his palm straight at her, charging up an energy beam in the process. "Don't think you're getting away that easy." Right as he was about to fire the half-Saiyan appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful kick to his cheek, sending the monster flying back a few feet.

A furious shout escaped Gohan's mouth as he charged his foe, assaulting him with punches in kicks in a blind fury. His enemy didn't know where this berserker rage was coming from, and he actually had a hard time blocking the attacks. The Saiyan quickly overwhelmed the demon by the flurry of his blows, rendering him unable to defend himself at all. One good punch had the monster reeling, and a well placed kick sent him soaring through the air.

Super Buu used his ki to stop himself mid-flight, and just in time to see his foe flying towards him. Right as his foe closed the gap he found himself on the receiving end of a kick. Buu chuckled as he watched the Saiyan crashed into the ground. The pink demon then held his arms up towards the sky, building up a hue ball of pink energy.

Gohan stood up and glanced upwards at his opponent, and he gasped at the sight. "Oh no!"

"This blast is capable of destroying you all, and the only one that can stop me is you Gohan!" The monster laughed as his opponent stood there speechless. "What's wrong, don't tell my your just giving up?"

In truth Gohan didn't think he could stop that attack, he just wasn't strong enough to defeat Buu. Even after getting his power unlocked it still wasn't enough, and now he and all of Equestria was doomed. _'I'm sorry dad, everypony, I just couldn't stop him.' _It was then that he remembered what happened seven years ago at the Cell Games. He was standing there with his destroyed arm and was going to let Cell destroy the Earth, but his father spoke to him and encouraged him to continue fighting.

The half-Saiyan also remembered what his father told him before the fight with Vegeta. He just had to think about all the people he was trying to save, and that he had to fight with his feelings. Gohan glanced over at the ponies and noticed how scared they all were. He also thought about Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten, and how they were trapped inside the monster. This thought made him grit his teeth and clench his fists in rage. He then realized that if he didn't stop Buu here and now, the entire universe would be at his mercy. He was the only one left who could stop the monster. Suddenly a fire was lit inside the Saiyan, he knew he couldn't give up. He at least had to try. If he failed then he would die knowing he gave it his all.

His body became enveloped by a white aura, and he then placed his hands at his side. _'I'm not sure if I can beat him, but I have to try, for my friends and family, for the universe!'_ A huge blue ball of energy formed within his hands. _'I'll give him the best Kamehameha Wave I can!'_

Buu was actually a little surprised by this, he didn't think Gohan would fight back. Despite his shock he merely laughed. "Well, at least the end won't be boring!" He yelled as he prepared to throw the energy sphere down towards the planet.

With a deep breath Gohan was ready. "KA...ME...HA...ME..." Slowly the energy began to grow in size, getting bigger by the second. Sparks of electricity then began shooting out of the orb, making it seem all the more intense. The ground beneath him started breaking apart, and the ensuing rock chunks were either blown away, or shattered against his mighty aura.

Out of nowhere Goku appeared, an energy disk in his hand. Without any hesitation he threw the disk at the monster, slicing him in half. The energy ball within Buu's hands arched through the air and exploded against the ground, destroying a small part of the landscape.

"HA!" Gohan, not realizing that his father had arrived, thrust his arms upwards and the blue beam exploded from his hands.

Goku saw the beam heading his way and just barely managed to avoid it. "Woah." He stared wide-eyed at the huge beam traveling through the air, it was definitely the biggest Kamehameha Wave he had ever seen.

Unfortunately for Majin Buu his legs and part of his head tentacle got caught in the blast, and they were instantly disintegrated. The demon grit his teeth as he noticed the smirk on the Saiyan's face.

Gohan just then noticed his father floating up in the sky next to Buu. "Dad what are you doing here?" He questioned in disbelief.

"If it isn't Goku." The pink monster noted. "Tell me where did you come from? You know I thought you were smarter than to try a sneak attack on me. Too bad, that won't save you, not from me. I've absorbed your friends and loved ones and have taken their powers, and soon enough I will do the same thing to you."

In response the Saiyan chuckled. "You're wrong Buu. For your information I have something that will finally make you own up to your crimes!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Buu asked as he regrew his legs and tentacle. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you a chance. Let me see what you can do."

"Sure." Goku smiled before diverting his attention to his son. "Here, catch!" He yelled as he tossed the earring to his son.

The half-Saiyan could barely see what was being thrown to him. He moved to catch it but couldn't. Before the earring could get seemingly lost in the battlefield a purple aura surrounded it, and it was placed gently into his hand. Gohan looked over and saw Twilight using her magic. "Thanks Twilight!"

"Alright son, now put that in your right ear!" Goku yelled to his son.

After a brief struggle to get the earring on his ear he finally put it on. As soon as he did a blue light emanated from both earrings. Everything seemed to turn blue as both father and son were slowly being pulled towards one another. Their speed quickened and it looked like they were going to crash into each other. Instead of crashing into each other the two seemed to merge, creating a big ball of light.

Eventually the light faded and instead of two warriors there was now only one. This warrior wore the exact same outfit as Goku and Gohan. His hair was spiky like Gohan's but bigger, more resembling his father's when in his Super Saiyan form. He had a prominent forelock hanging over his left eye, as well as two smaller ones just above his right eye. In his ears were the two fusion earrings. The warrior stood there for a few moments before smirking. "Alright!" He shouted with excitement.

* * *

_Minutes Earlier..._

The ponies were waiting in both anticipation and fear. Gohan and Buu were still down in the giant crater and had been in there for a few minutes. All they could hear were the sounds of explosions and some yelling. This had them all scared, they had no idea who was winning and who was losing. "I sure hope Gohan is alright." Princess Celestia said, with worry evident in her voice.

"Ah'm sure he is, Gohan is one of the toughest ponies ah ever met." The orange mare noted.

"While he may be tough it doesn't look good for him." Twilight stated as everypony turned towards her. "He can barely land a blow on Buu, and he looked pretty injured when we last saw him."

Rainbow Dash glared at her alicorn friend. "So what, you're saying that he can't win, that he's going to die!?" She screamed, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so.

Everypony else didn't even want to have that thought. It had been seven years since they have seen Gohan, and they really missed him during that time. The last thing they wanted was for him to die before they got a proper chance to catch up.

"Don't say that!" Rarity yelled. "Gohan has to win, he just has to! I refuse to believe he can be defeated!"

Just then they heard him scream loudly. After turning towards the source they saw the Saiyan flying through the air, and a few moments later he landed on the ground. While they couldn't really see much they could tell he looked pretty injured. "Oh no, he looks hurt." The princess of the night gasped.

Before anypony could say anything Twilight Sparkle flew as quickly as she could over to her injured friend. "Hold on Gohan, I'm coming." In just a few moments she reached him, and instantly gasped at the sight. He looked badly injured and the alicorn wasn't sure if how long he had left. "Don't worry you'll be fine." _'Thank goodness I study healing magic!' _She thought to herself as she cast a healing spell on the wounded warrior.

After a few moments Gohan was instantly healed. He stood up and turned towards the mare. "Thanks Twilight, now get somewhere safe."

Twilight nodded before flying off to rejoin her friends. As she was flying she could hear Buu say something about her not getting away. The mare gulped as she could also hear the sound of the monster charging up an energy beam. The next sound she heard was Buu grunting in pain, and then Gohan shouting furiously. As soon as the mare rejoined her friends she instantly found herself trapped within a group hug. Her friends must have seen Buu attempting to kill her.

"Thank goodness you are all right Twilight," Princess Celestia said. "but please don't try anything reckless like that ever again. Buu's taken a lot of innocent lives today, and I don't want you to be one of them."

"Um... girls..." Rainbow was staring up at the sky, a look of pure shock in her eyes.

"I won't princess, but I had to heal Gohan."

"Girls..."

Applejack noticed her rainbow maned friend looking at something and decided to ask what. "Jus' what in the hay are ya... staring..." She then caught sight of it too. "Oh sweet Celestia! Hey, ya'll might want ta take a look at that."

"At what?" Rarity questioned.

"That." Applejack pointed up at the energy ball Buu was forming.

Everypony looked up at it and they all gasped. It looked like Buu was ready to finish the battle once and for all. "Oh no, this is bad!" Twilight said in panic.

They could see the monster laughing in triumph, and also Gohan standing there in shock. Despite him preparing to probably kill them all the Saiyan wasn't moving. It was as if he had given up already. "Why isn't Gohan doing anything?" Luna questioned.

"You girls don't think he's given up... do you?" The generous mare asked.

"No, he can't give up. Not now." Celestia stated, worrying that the Saiyan might have actually given up.

It was then that they noticed his aura flare, and his hands moved to his side. Moments later blue energy began swirling within his palms. "Looks like he's finally ready ta fight." The honest pony noted.

"Do you think he'll be able to stop Buu from destroying Equestria?" Rainbow asked.

Before anypony could answer they noticed somepony(who kind of looked like Gohan) appear out of nowhere. This pony threw some kind of disk and it sliced the monster in half. The energy ball Buu was forming flew off course and landed several feet away in a random direction. Gohan's energy beam then shot out of his hands, completely vaporizing Buu's lower body.

After a few moments the Saiyan looked up at the stranger. "Dad what are you doing here?" Gohan yelled up to the man.

"So that's Gohan's dad." Applejack stated.

"But where in Equestria did he come from?" The purple alicorn wondered aloud as Gohan's father confronted the pink demon.

Buu's body then regenerated itself. "Ponyfeathers, Buu's put himself back together." The princess of the night cursed.

"Here, catch!" The palm tree haired Saiyan yelled as he tossed something to his son.

They watched as something small traveled through the air towards Gohan. Twilight figured that whatever was thrown was important so she began concentrating her magic. Just when it looked like Gohan wasn't going to catch the object Twilight managed to grab it with her magic. She then lowered it gently into her friend's palm.

"Thanks Twilight!" The half-Saiyan yelled up to the mare.

"Just what in the hay was that?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it was important."

"Alright son, now put that in your right ear!"

Rainbow blinked twice. "What's he talking about?" A few moments later everything seemed to turn a shade of blue. "Is it just me, or is anypony else seeing blue?"

"Yes, but I'm more curious about why Gohan and his father are being pulled towards one another." The purple maned mare stated.

It was true that the half-Saiyan and his dad were being drawn towards each other, by some unseen force. And just when it looked like they were going to crash into each other their bodies seemed to merge, creating a blinding light. The light lasted for a few moments before finally settling. As soon as it did the ponies were all caught off guard, instead of two people there was only one. This person looked like Gohan, but it definitely wasn't him.

"Would somepony mind tellin' me what happened?" The honest mare questioned in shock.

Twilight put a hoof to her chin, trying to process what just happened. Try as she might though she just didn't have an explanation. After a few seconds of thought she turned towards her friends. "I have no idea." It was then that she remembered that technique that the boys did, when the two of them became one. "Wait, remember what Goten and Trunks told us about being able to fuse?"

The loyal pegasus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..."

"Maybe Gohan and his dad fused." She told her friends.

The more they thought about it the more sense it made. "Fusion... of course!" Luna yelled in excitement. "If Gohan and his dad fused, than surely they will be able to defeat Buu!"

"Let's just hope you're right sister."

* * *

And done! Sorry for the wait I've been busy with work and life, and the holidays are coming up so you know how it goes. Yes, this was the moment I was waiting for. Goku and Gohan successfully manage to fuse. As much as I love Vegito he won't be showing up, but hey, if you want to see Vegito in Equestria you can read my other fanfic. How will Vegeta play into this, you'll just have to wait and see. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but don't worry, the next one will be action packed. Can the newly formed warrior beat Majin Buu, stay tuned for more. And in case I don't get another chapter out in time have the happiest of holidays, whatever you celebrate!

FutureShock


	10. Pay Back

Chapter Ten: Pay Back

The newly formed warrior smirked as he flew up towards Majin Buu. He stopped when he was floating several yards away from the monster. With even greater speed than Goku or Gohan he began punching and kicking the air, his limbs moving so fast that they appeared to be nothing but blurs. "Would you look at me, I'm setting records." He kept on displaying his new found speed. After a few moments he stopped, and he noticed Buu had seemingly been mesmerized by the display. "He's dropped his guard, great." With a simple wave of his arm he launched a kiai, the blow actually managing to cut the skin of the monster.

Meanwhile Buu touched the cut and grit his teeth. It only took a few moments for his body to regenerate itself.

"So what do you call a Goku and a Gohan? Gokhan sounds alright. I was a little worried about this father son fusion, but it looks like everything turned out alright." His voice sounded like Goku and Gohan talking in sync.

"Hm, I guess I can live with this. Separately those two were nothing compared to me, maybe now I'll have some decent competition."

Gokhan smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He held out his hand and flexed his fingers back and forth. "Yoo-hoo."

Without wasting anymore time Buu charged at his foe, ready to wipe that smug look off of his face. Right as he closed the gap he cocked his fist back. His plan was to strike his foe in the face... but what ended up happening was the monster receiving a kick to his gut. It happened so fast that he didn't even see it happen. He barely had time to react as a fist made contact with his face, launching him straight into the ground.

"Sorry, I guess I hit you a little too hard." The fused Saiyan joked.

As the pink demon stood up from the rubble he glared at his opponent. "You're fast I'll give you that, but let's see how you handle this." In a flash he vanished, moving himself behind his foe. Before he could even land a blow the back of a fist slammed into his nose, stopping all of his momentum.

A chuckle escaped Gokhan's mouth as he quickly spun around, all the while ramming his knee into his opponent's face. He watched the monster soar across the air for only a few seconds before moving himself right behind said monster. The Saiyan reeled his leg back and swung it full force into the his foe's back. This time he instantly flew up above his foe and stuck his boot right into his mid-section.

Super Buu crashed into the ground with a huge thud, making yet another crater in the landscape. With a little bit of effort he dug himself out. His body was already showing signs of damage, but luckily for him his body could easily get back to normal. Now that he was at one hundred percent again he searched the skies for the fused warrior, but he couldn't find him. "Where'd he go?!" Just then he felt a fist lightly touch the side of his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gokhan right next to him.

"That could've been your head." He joked.

That made the pink monster even angrier. "You'll regret making fun of me!" He spun around, hoping to land a kick. His leg however was easily grabbed.

Gokhan then spun around rapidly, making his foe dizzier and dizzier. He continued spinning for a few moments before releasing his grip. He watched as the monster became airborne. A grin came onto his face as he placed his hands to his forehead. "Masenko-Ha!" The golden beam traveled through the air and was on a collision course with the monster.

The pink skinned demon could do nothing except let the beam hit him, and he screamed in pain as that happened. When the smoke cleared Buu was revealed, and his body was a mess. The only parts that remained were his head and upper body. "C-curse you!"

"Having trouble keeping it together Buu?"

After a few seconds the monster regenerated his body. Yet even if he was back to normal it didn't help his mood at all. He was losing the fight, and to make it worse the Saiyan didn't even appear to be trying! The demon clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He would make that arrogant punk pay!

"Losing doesn't feel so good does it? I'll bet this how everyone else felt when you slaughtered them." The Saiyan stated.

"Shut up!" In an instant he rocketed from his spot, now even more determined to kill his foe. With a mighty battle cry he unleashed a flurry of blows upon the Saiyan. To his anger all of his attacks were being dodged, and the more he missed the angrier he became. "Why do my punches always miss you?!"

Eventually the fused warrior vanished, leaving behind a confused Buu. He grinned as he watched the monster scan the area looking for him. His smile became even bigger when it became apparent that he wouldn't find him. "Hey, I'm up here." His yell gained his foe's attention. "What's wrong, can't keep up with me?"

In response the monster fired a volley of ki blasts at the smug warrior, and they seemed to be hitting their mark. Even though he created a huge cloud of smoke Majin Buu wanted to make sure his opponent was dead. After a few more moments he ceased firing, now taking a moment to catch his breath. A smirk came onto his face, surely his foe had to have died. His smirk then changed to a horrified look, the Saiyan was still in one piece!

"Bravo Buu, you really got me with that one." The fused warrior grinned. "Come on, don't tell me you're scared?"

"Okay that's it, I'm going to kill you!" His aura flared as the rage inside of him built up. He wanted nothing more than to rip the Saiyan to shreds. Right as he was about to attack he suddenly felt a kick to his stomach, stopping all of his momentum.

Directly in front of him was Gokhan, who had struck the demon in almost an instant. He dislodged his foot, and then quickly used the same foot to strike his foe in his chin. His kick sent the monster reeling, but the Saiyan wasn't going to give him any time to recover. In a split second he was right above his foe, and in another split second he socked him right in the cheek. He watched as his opponent crashed into the ground, and right after the impact he vanished.

With great effort Buu stood up from the man made crater, and he was getting all the more frustrated. The pink skinned monster glanced up towards the sky and couldn't see the fused warrior. His eyes darted back and forth, all the while worrying about when and where his opponent would strike. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw an energy sphere heading his way. Reacting quickly he leapt into the air. Not a moment afterwords he was on the receiving end of a devastating kick.

Gokhan had planted his boot right into the side of the monster's head. A white aura enveloped his body as he pursed his foe. With a mighty swing of the back of his hand he struck his opponent in the cheek. That was followed up with a kick to the mid-section, propelling the pink monster straight into the ground. He then snickered to himself as he slowly descended upon the ground.

Majin Buu stood up from the rubble, showing signs of injury. He grit his teeth upon looking at his foe's smug face.

"Wow, I'm stronger than I thought. You can't even touch me."

"ENOUGH!" Buu shouted, flaring his aura as he did so. "You may have increased your power but it isn't enough to save you from me!" He then started chuckling. "Did you already forget, Discord is apart of me, and I have all of his powers."

Gokhan shook his head. "You just don't get it do you? I'm not even using my full power and I'm making a complete fool out of you, and sooner or later Gotenks will separate and your power will decrease. Face it, you can't beat me, you might as well give up now."

In response the monster started building up his power. A powerful shout escaped his mouth as he held up his left hand. The entire area around them began to shake, causing even more damage to the landscape. Harsh winds blew in all directions, blowing away anything that wasn't secured to the earth. With one final yell the pink skinned demon finished charging up his energy, and a blinding light was emitted from the epicenter.

As soon as the fused Saiyan regained his sight he glanced up at the sky. His eyes caught sight of Majin Buu, and he had a giant sphere of energy in his hand. It only took him a moment to realize what was going on. "You wouldn't... grr, dumb question."

"Yes, isn't it though? Every time I have destroyed a planet I have taken a piece of its energy. This orb is the culmination of eons of destruction. Now we're going to play catch, if this ball hits the ground you can say goodbye to Equestria. Are you up to the challenge, it's all in your hands now don't drop the ball!" He finished his threat with a hearty laugh. The monster had his foe right where he wanted him.

* * *

_A few moments earlier..._

Nopony could begin to describe the happiness they were feeling. When it was just Gohan fighting Buu he wasn't doing very well... but when his father showed up and fused with him everything changed. The combined power of the two was more than a match for the monster. At last it seemed like the nightmare would soon be over.

"Golly, Gohan and his dad sure ar' givin' Buu a beat down."

Twilight nodded. "Buu can't even lay a hoof on him."

"Yeah, and he's so fast I can't even see him move!" The cyan mare shouted with excitement.

Even though her subjects were happy Celestia still had her worries. "He may have the upper hand now, but we've learned not to under estimate Buu."

"Pardon me princess, but he looks like he has everything under control." The purple maned unicorn noted. "I hardly think that we have to worry about that monster anymore."

Princess Luna shook her head no. "He really should finish the fight now, before something bad happens."

Just then the ground began to shake, and a deafening scream reached their ears. They all looked and saw Majin Buu powering up. After a few moments the ponies were all blinded by a flash of light. Once they regained their sight they all gasped. There was Buu, high up in the sky with a giant energy ball in his hand. "Like that?" The purple alicorn questioned.

"Mhm." Was all she could reply.

Applejack looked at her fused friend, and for the first time since she had seen him he looked a little nervous. "He looks kind of worried."

"Worried?!" Rainbow scoffed. "He isn't worried, just look at him. That's a determined look if I've ever seen one, and trust me, I've seen lots of determined looks in my life."

"Well... let's just hope he can over come this next obstacle." The princess of the sun stated.

* * *

"So, are you ready to play?"

"Ready?" Gokhan asked before smirking. "That all depends on what you mean. If you mean, am I superior to you in every way, then yes."

"What's that?!" Buu questioned in anger.

"I'm ready, go for it."

Majin Buu wasted no time in launching the ball down at his foe. He was beyond fed up, and couldn't wait to see his foe fail. There was no way anyone could survive an attack like his. Soon enough he would be rid of an annoyance, and then there would be no one left to stop him. _'Majin Buu, ruler of the universe. It certainly has a nice ring to it.'_

The fused Saiyan stared up at the oncoming sphere, not at all concerned by the size or the power of it. He couldn't help but grin, this was going to be easier than he thought. Once it was close enough he held his hands out in front of him. His hands soon made contact with the giant sphere. At first he actually found himself being pushed into the ground by the ball, but that was it. Gokhan only needed to use a little bit of his power to hold the ball in place.

"This time you lose."

While the this was going on the ponies were struggling to not just watch, but to not get blown away. The sheer amount of wind being produced from the attack was more than anything the pegasi could create themselves.

After holding it in place for a while the fused Saiyan was ready to send it back. And since he had proved he could catch the ball it was time to see if his opponent could do the same. "Here, it's your turn." His aura flared as he began walking forward, all the while pushing the energy sphere. It only took a few seconds for his walk to break into a sprint. A few more seconds passed before he reeled his leg back and kicked the ball full force into the sky.

The monster was left speechless. Not only did the ball not crush his foe, but said foe was able to send it right back without any problem at all! He stared on with wide eyes as his own attack made its descent into outer space.

As soon as it left the atmosphere it finally burst, bathing the sky in a bright pink light. The light was accompanied by even greater wind than before. And the only ones not affected by it were Buu and Gokhan. The two of them merely stared the other down as hurricane force gales blew.

Once the wind finally stopped Buu descended onto the ground. "You're much stronger than I thought. That energy ball had enough power to blast this planet to rubble, yet you deflected it with ease."

"Now do you see how outclassed you are?" The Saiyan smirked.

The pink demon's aura spiked upwards. "Don't think this is over yet, I can sti..." Just then his aura vanished, and then the monster began screaming. "No not now!" He yelled. A few moments later his vest was replaced with Piccolo's cape.

Gokhan saw this and started laughing. "It looks like Gotenks separated, now you're left with Goten and Trunks. If I'd known you were about to lose all your power then maybe I wouldn't have needed the fusion, oh well, at least now my victory is even more solidified."

"You fool, I may have lost some power but I can still beat you!"

The fused Saiyan laughed even harder. "You really are delusional. I was easily beating you just minutes ago, and now you lost most of your power. Do you really expect to beat me now that you're mostly Piccolo?"

* * *

Goku had left the World of the Kais not too long ago, and with him he took the two earrings. At first he was skeptical of their supposed fusion powers, but when he heard the Old Kai's tale he begun to understand. Apparently a witch had found her way to the planet, and noticed a Supreme Kai wearing earrings. She took one of the earrings for herself, and the two of them fused moments later, becoming the old man he knew today.

Both the Supreme Kai and Kabito were still perplexed by this, so the Old Kai suggested they try it out for themselves. The two each took off an earring and they fused together, forming the being now known as Kabito Kai. The newly formed being was shocked to realize that the fusion was permanent. A fact that would have been great to know before hand.

Once the Saiyan had left the two Kais resumed watching the battle for Equestria. They were both ecstatic when the father and son fused. Their happiness increased upon seeing the newly formed warrior dominate Buu. Everything the monster tried failed, not even creating a huge planet bursting energy sphere was enough.

"Look, the boys' fusion wore off." The younger god noted.

"Yes, and now Buu is at an even greater disadvantage than before."

Kabito Kai smiled brightly in response. "This is fantastic!" He shouted. "At last, our victory is assured!"

Despite the eagerness in the younger god Old Kai wasn't as cheery. Of course, things were turning out for the better... but in his old years he learned that things weren't over until they were over. "Hm, I wouldn't be so certain."

"Huh?" The Kai questioned. "What do you mean ancestor?"

"Come young Kai, use your brain. We've seen situations where Majin Buu is backed into a corner, and in when that happens he usually finds a way out. There's no telling what that monster will try next."

"But... there's no one left for Buu to absorb. Besides, aren't Gohan and his dad more than capable of stopping him." He stated, not really seeing any problems.

Old Kai nodded. "Yes, those two are far more powerful than even I expected. However, he's had multiple chances to finish that monster off, but he hasn't. I'm worried that he'll get too carried away. Let's just hope that he finishes the fight sooner rather than later."

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Majin Buu's aura flared as he charged the fused Saiyan. He reeled his fist back, waiting for the right moment to strike. As soon as the gap had been closed he threw his fist as hard as he could, hitting his foe in the nose. A chuckle escaped his mouth upon hearing the sound of impact. He then gasped when he noticed his blow had zero effect.

Gokhan grinned as he gave the demon a taste of his own medicine. He quickly brought his fist up and smacked the monster in his face, launching him far into the other direction. Wasting no time he flew after his soaring foe. Once close enough he drove his knee straight into Buu's chin. "That was for Chi Chi!" His aura flared as he flew up toward the monster. "And this is for Spike!" One punch to the cheek was all it took to send the monster crashing into the ground. The fused Saiyan then held his hands to his forehead. "And this one, is for Fluttershy! MASENKO-HA!" Gohan's signature attack exploded from his hands, reaching his downed opponent in no time.

Cries of pain escaped the demon's mouth as he was engulfed by the attack. He had never felt this kind of pain before. Even if his body could put itself back together he could still feel pain... and this was quite painful.

As soon as the beam dissipated the fused Saiyan grinned. His opponent was still alive, but he could tell he had done a lot of damage. And once the smoke cleared his grin became even bigger. There wasn't much left of Majin Buu, only his upper body, head, and part of his left arm. "What's wrong, can't keep it together?" He taunted.

"C-curse y-you!" The pink skinned demon yelled before beginning the process of regenerating his body. He took several deep breathes as his body fixed itself. Buu then grit his teeth, he was getting _very very _angry! He wanted nothing more than to snap the Saiyan's neck. "You'll pay for this! No one makes a fool of me!" A powerful scream escaped his mouth as he charged his foe head on.

Meanwhile Gokhan yawned as his opponent approached. He was waiting for just the right moment to make his move. That moment came when the monster was mere inches away from him. With great speed he avoided the oncoming fist, and he counted with his own fist, nailing his foe in the nose. He then swung his left leg diagonally, striking the side of Buu's head. As his opponent was flying the Saiyan held out his hand and fired an energy beam.

Majin Buu saw the beam coming a little too late, and thus he was engulfed by it. He screamed as his body once again was blown to pieces. And this time his body was actually reduced to nothing but pink chunks, scattered through out the sky.

"He really should just give up, I don't think his body can take much more of this." The Saiyan snickered.

Just then the floating chunks began joining together, reforming the body of the monster. One by one his limbs shaped, and then his torso, and finally his head. In just a few moments Buu was back to his old self. He looked at his foe with pure rage, he couldn't take it anymore. He was being humiliated over and over again, making him look like a weak fool. Well no more, no one dared make Buu angry. "THAT'S IT!" He screamed, all the while ascending higher into the air. The monster unleashed a wave of energy, and it actually managed to knock the Saiyan back a few feet. Sparks of electricity shot out of Buu, and his eyes became a pure blood red. "You led me to this you mortal freak, it's your fault!"

_'What is he doing now?'_

* * *

"This doesn't look good." Rarity commented, not at all liking the black sky and lightning. Buu's screams didn't help anything either.

Slowly the ground started to shake, making everypony lose their balance. "Woah, the whole planet's s-shaking!" The cyan pegasus yelled as she fell onto her butt.

Thunder clapped throughout the sky, and lightning struck the ground in several places. "I-If he keeps this up Equestria will be done for." Twilight noted.

"Not just Equestria, the whole universe." Celestia told the ponies. "With Discord inside of him Buu has control over reality itself, not to mention he probably has his own reality warping abilities. If he's mad enough he might destroy the entire physical cosmos!"

"And that's bad right?" The farmpony asked.

Princess Luna nodded. "Yes, it will be very bad." She then turned her attention towards the Saiyan, who seemed unsure of what to do. _'Come on Gohan, you have to stop him, I know you can.'_

The purple mare then looked up at her former teacher. "Do you think he can stop Buu?"

"I don't know Twilight... so all we can do is hope that his strength will be enough to stop this."

* * *

Painful grunts escaped his mouth as the monster continued to release his rage. The more he built it up, the more damage he was doing to the planet. "YOU MADE FUN OF BUU, NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MAJIN BUU!" After another shout Buu unleashed his full power, and he began creating tears in dimensions. He had enough power to destroy the entire universe, and if that was the price of victory than he would do it.

Gokhan realized what was happening. "What, the whole planet's energy is warping around us. He'll destroy everything! This has gone too far." He quickly flew up with his right fist out in front of him. As soon as he neared the demon though his fist met with an energy barrier. He struggled to break the barrier but it was tough. _'His strength must increase whenever he gets really angry, that must have been how he escaped the Time Chamber.' _The Saiyan snapped out of his thoughts as he continued to try and break through. "S-stop this!"

Despite his warning Buu didn't react, he was too far gone to be reasoned with.

After a few more seconds Gokhan's aura flared as he pushed his power even further. This power increase enabled him to pierce the monster's defenses. His fist struck Buu's cheek, making him fall out of the sky. With the monster taken down the cataclysm he was causing quickly died down. And soon enough it stopped all together. The fused Saiyan smirked at his work.

Majin Buu laid there on the ground in defeat. "He won, I lost." At this point he was unsure if anything would stop the Saiyan. His chances for victory were quickly fading fast.

"If you ask me that was a little too close for comfort, but have the decency to learn your lesson. There's no way you could ever beat me... unless you'd like to try that technique you've been saving."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I sure had fun writing it. Gokhan's personality is similar to Vegito's(considering how cocky Mystic Gohan was), but I tried to not make them too similar. So if Gokhan can defeat Buu so easily then why isn't he, well I think we all know the answer to that question... but no spoilers! And what about that mysterious person heading to Equestria, or Pinkie and Fluttershy in Other World? Those questions will be answered next time. Be sure to R and R and have a fantastic day!

FutureShock


	11. Unexpected Help

Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Help

Majin Buu stood up and took a deep breath. So far his best efforts had gotten him nowhere. No matter what he tried he couldn't land a blow on his opponent. If he was going to win he needed to remain calm and think... then again, his anger is what led him to nearly destroying the universe. Yet even then he couldn't win. It was a bad sign that not even an attack meant for ending the universe wasn't enough.

The pink monster glanced up into the air and saw the saiyan grinning confidently, and that made him even angrier. One way or another he would kill that arrogant fool. Buu still couldn't believe how things went from good to bad so quickly. One moment he was an unstoppable juggernaut, and the soon to be ruler of the universe. Now though he was getting dominated by a mere mortal. _'There has to be a way to kill that guy!'_

"Hey, what are you doing down there? I think at this point you should just give up, there's no way you can beat me." Gokhan boasted.

An idea suddenly came into Buu's head. He may have been bested in terms of power, strength, speed... and everything else, but he had one thing his opponent didn't. Magic. He smirked as he flew up to his foe's level.

"So, are you going to attack me or what?"

"I think the fusion has made you even more foolish, I still have the advantage here."

Gokhan shook his head. "Please, I outclass you in every way. What could you possibly have over me?"

"This." He snapped his fingers.

The fused Saiyan raised an eyebrow. Before he had time to react he felt a sharp pain in his head. He glanced up and noticed a cloud shaped block of Katchin resting on top of his head.

Buu then dashed forward, not wanting to waste the opportunity. Using all of his power he planted a kick to his enemy's gut, and then kneed him square in the jaw. As his opponent was reeling he grabbed him by the arm and flung him into the ground. Once he saw his foe impact with the ground he snapped his fingers, covering the ground in solid ice. "Ha, let's see him escape this one."

A few seconds later the ice shattered. Gokhan leapt to his feet and smirked. "Nice try Buu, but it will take more than Discord's magic to stop me."

"Oh really, well we'll see about that." The monster grinned as he swung his head tentacle towards the sky. Seconds later a pink beam shot out of it, hitting a huge grouping of clouds. After a few seconds the clouds all started to turn into Katchin, and then they began falling towards the ground..

Gokhan saw this and gasped. Reacting quickly, he flew away from from the battlefield, not wanting to get hit by the Katchin clouds. As he flew he glanced back and saw the metal clouds hit the earth with big thuds. He grinned as he avoided the 'attack' Buu was trying to use on him. As he returned his focus to what was in front of him he gasped.

In front of him was a giant pink hand, and the owner was Majin Buu. The pink monster grabbed the fused Saiyan and then laughed. "Well look at this, the mighty Gokhan, trapped within my hand." He started tightening his grip, hoping to squeeze his opponent to death. "Oh is that too tight for you? Here, let me help." Instead of loosening his grip he tightened it further.

The fused Saiyan chuckled as he began powering up. A scream escaped his mouth as he unleashed his power. After a few moments his energy burst from his body, creating a big explosion. This explosion destroyed the hand that held him captive. Now free, he rushed over and socked the pink monster in the jaw. He then held out his hand and unleashed a wave of energy, swallowing his foe whole.

Majin Buu screamed out in pain as his body was being ripped apart by the sheer amount of power. A few agonizing seconds later and the beam dispersed, and as soon as the light faded Buu was revealed... at least, what was left of him. The only parts of the monster that remained were his torso, which had a big gaping hole in it, and his head minus the tentacle. The only response the demon could come up with were painful gasps. Even though he could regenerate that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain.

"Are you sure you don't want to surrender? It will only be a matter of time before your body gets completely destroyed."

An angry scowl appeared on the pink monster's face as he slowly regenerated his body, returning it to it's formal glory. As soon as he did that he took a few short breathes. Now, he was trying to think of a way to win. As it stood right now he was doomed. Of course, he had more moves of Discord he could use, but those weren't guaranteed to kill the Saiyan.

"Well... are you going to fight me or not?"

Suddenly, the monster had an idea. There was a move that could work, one that he had used in one of his previous fights. "Fine I'll fight, I just hope you don't get scared stiff."

Gokhan raised an eyebrow before realizing what his opponent was doing. He didn't have much time to react as his body was taken out of his control. His limbs were being contorted in painful directions, and his entire body felt like it was going to be either torn apart or completely compressed.

Buu sported a huge grin as he marveled at what was happening. "Ha, I guess you aren't as powerful as you thought." He laughed evilly. "I guess the fusion made you forgot about this little trick. Oh, and this time there's no one to save you!" Buu yelled in excitement. Finally, he was going to win.

The fused Saiyan continued struggling for a few moments before smirking. He then started resisting the spell, completely shocking his opponent. Eventually Gokhan reclaimed control of his body. He then started slowly walking towards his opponent.

"How is this possible... you should be under my control!"

"It may have worked before, but not this time." He could have easily moved faster, but he felt like having a little fun. "You may have been able to stop Gohan, but I'm far more powerful than he'll ever be."

Super Buu had no idea what to do next, that spell was his ace in the hole. He stood in place with wide eyes, now even more scared than before. Panicking, he stopped casting the spell and flew up into the air, hoping to escape and think of a plan. As he flew he glanced down and noticed his opponent was gone. Once he returned his gaze to the direction he was traveling he gasped. His foe was directly in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" The Saiyan questioned with a smirk.

Before Buu could react he was sent crashing into the ground with a punch. His body made yet another crater in the already damaged earth. The monster laid there for a few moments, pain coursing through his body. After a few brief moments of rest he stood up. He looked up at the Saiyan and noticed him looking in a seemingly random direction. It was then that Buu felt another powerful presence, not quite as big as him or his opponent, but still greater than anything in Equestria.

Gokhan felt the familiar presence and was in shock. "Just what is he doing here?" He muttered.

* * *

_Moments earlier..._

"This is as far as I go. I'm sorry we're not closer but I have my health to think about you know."

After making a deal with King Yemma Vegeta was given a new body. The deal was that in exchange for getting a body the Saiyan would help in the fight with Majin Buu. Obviously, Vegeta was enraged to learn that his sacrifice was in vein, and he was eager to dish out some payback. So as soon as Baba was ready the two teleported to the battlefield. "That's fine, I know exactly where Buu is. It won't take me long to find him."

Baba nodded. "Well, good luck Vegeta. I'll be rooting for you from the Other World." In a flash the witch vanished.

Vegeta took a moment to get his bearings, he was after all on an unfamiliar planet. He had heard from King Yemma that Buu had escaped to a place known as Equestria. While the Saiyan had heard of a lot of planets he hadn't heard of this one. Apparently it was a place full of magical creatures, including ponies... Vegeta shuddered at the thought. "Well I'd better get going."

A white aura engulfed his body as he flew towards the two powers he sensed. One of them belonged to Buu, but the other one was weird. He could swear he sensed both Goku and Gohan, but that was impossible. Plus, the power was too big to be either one of them. Regardless, he continued his flight path, knowing he would get answers soon enough.

* * *

"Hm, now this is an interesting development." Old Kai noted as he watched Vegeta heading towards the battlefield. "I should have seen this coming."

"It's, it's Vegeta!" Kabito Kai noted.

"This certainly is intriguing."

Kabito Kai was very confused. "But Vegeta, sometime earlier he destroyed his body in an attempt to stop Majin Buu. How is it that he's returned to the living world?"

"King Yemma must have seen the situation and intervened. He may look like a brainless bear but he has his moments." The elder Kai stated.

"You don't think this is a bad thing, do you?"

Old Kai put a hand to his chin. "Well... his help isn't exactly needed, but perhaps Goku and Gohan will finish the fight sooner now that there's another person for Buu to absorb."

"What if Vegeta does get absorbed, will that be a problem?" The younger god asked.

"Of course not, even if Buu absorbs him he still won't be able to win." He declared, making the younger Kai sigh in relief. "Still, I can't help but feel like something could go wrong."

"What could go wrong ancestor?"

"I'm not sure... let's just hope my feeling isn't accurate." Old Kai noted.

* * *

Everypony had mixed feelings as the fight continued. There were moments where they thought it was all over, but their friend had overcome all obstacles so far. Even that body controlling spell didn't work. While they were happy about that there was still an overall concern. "Just what is he waiting for?" Celestia asked.

"I'm not sure sister. He really should end the fight now."

Applejack nodded. "Yeah, ah don't get why he's wastin' time showin' off."

"Well it's not like Buu can do anything to him," Rainbow noted. "so what's the harm in showing off?"

"_The harm_, Rainbow, is that Buu is capable of destroying entire dimensions! If he gets mad enough I'm worried that he'll try something like that again." Twilight told her friend.

They then noticed him not looking at his opponent and instead staring off in the distance. "What's he doin' now, day dreamin'?"

"Maybe he's thinking up a new strategy?" Rarity guessed.

"I sure hope so." Luna stated.

They watched as Buu dashed at their friend, trying to catch him off guard. To everypony's shock their friend not only stopped the attack, but also countered it with ease. "Now that, was awesome!" Rainbow commented.

"Ah'll give him this, he has good reflexes." The honest mare noted.

Just then everypony saw a mysterious person arrive next to their friend. This person looked similar to their friend, except for his wild flame hair and his all blue outfit. "Who in the hay is that?" The cyan mare questioned.

"I'm not sure, maybe he's a friend of Gohan." Twilight said. "They certainly seem to know each other."

* * *

Majin Buu figured now would be a good time to attack, while his opponent was distracted. So he flew up towards the Saiyan and prepared to attack. Right before his fist could hit anything it was caught. The monster struggled to break free but couldn't. _'His reflexes are excellent, he stopped my attack without even looking.'_

Gokhan grinned as he spun around and kicked the monster in the side of the head, sending him soaring in the opposite direction. As his opponent was soaring he unleashed a ball of ki, hitting the pink demon head on. With the monster temporarily gone he returned his focus to the oncoming power.

Vegeta had been flying for several moments before finally arriving at the battlefield. He didn't see Buu anywhere, but he could sense him far away. He did see a group of ponies watching from a distance, but he didn't pay them any mind. His attention was focused solely on the man in front of him. This man wore Goku's clothing, but didn't really look like him. His hair resembled Goku's Super Saiyan hair, except it was black. And there was only one bang instead of multiple.

"Vegeta, long time no see."

"Kakarot?" The Saiyan questioned. The look wasn't the only thing that threw him off now, it was also the voice. It kind of sounded like Kakarot and Gohan were speaking at the same time.

The other Saiyan chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Not quite. It's a bit of a long story, to make it short Goku and Gohan fused using special earrings. I am the result of the fusion, my name's Gokhan."

Vegeta floated there in shock. He had never heard of fusion before, aside from Piccolo and Kami merging bodies. That explained why he was sensing the two of them at the same time. A grin then appeared on the Saiyan's face. "Well, now it all makes sense. Neither Kakarot nor his son have the kind of power you have."

"So what brings you all the way out here?" Gokhan asked.

"King Yemma sent me here to fight Buu," He cracked his knuckles. "and it seems I've arrived just in time."

An idea then popped into the fused Saiyan's head. While fighting with Buu he had been trying to come up with a plan to free his friends from Buu without killing them. Of course, if worse came to worse he would simply revive them with the Dragon Balls... but that didn't seem fair. It felt wrong to simply kill his friends and family just because he could revive them. And now that Vegeta was here he could try his crazy plan. "This might sound crazy, but I'm really glad you showed up."

"Oh really?" The flame haired Saiyan asked, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Yeah, I have a plan to free everyone from within Majin Buu, but I'm going to need your help."

A chuckle escaped Vegeta's mouth. "Is the mighty Kakarot really asking me for help?" He laughed heartily. "As much as I love this I'm afraid the answer is no."

Gokhan's eyes went wide, and had he been on solid ground he would have fallen backwards. "No?! What do you mean no?"

"I don't care about you or your friends. The only thing I want is to crush Majin Buu!"

"Vegeta please, I need your help." The fused warrior stated.

"Forget it Kakarot, there's no way I'm helping you!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

Vegeta turned towards the other Saiyan and glared. "Do you want to know why?! It's because of you!" He pointed a finger at the Saiyan.

The fused warrior blinked twice. "Me?"

"Yes you! I've been to the Other World, and I learned about your transformation. You can become a Super Saiyan Three."

The fused warrior scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah I can... but it only lasts for a few minutes. It takes a lot of power to maintai-"

"Enough of your lies!" Vegeta screamed. "It was bad enough that you fooled me into thinking I could beat you, but then I learned that Buu was still alive. I sent myself to the cold oblivion and it was all a lie!" His aura flared as he spoke.

"I realize you're angry, but you have to let it go. Please, just this once, can't we put our differences aside?"

The Saiyan prince clenched his fists and turned away, avoiding answering that question. It was then that he sensed Buu approaching. And glancing to his right he noticed Kakarot sensed him too.

Gokhan suppressed a sigh; Vegeta was as stubborn as ever. "There isn't much time left. Come on, just hear me out."

After deep contemplation he turned towards his rival. "And what exactly would you need me to do?"

"All I need you to do is fight Buu." The potara fused Saiyan explained.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" Was it really that simple?

"Yes. So long as Buu has an opponent he won't try and destroy the planet."

While Vegeta didn't care what happened to this planet he did have a score to settle with the pink monster. A question then came into his mind. "Wait, what are you going to do then?"

"My plan is simple, I'm going to..."

"There you are!" Majin Buu finally returned to the fray. "I hope you didn't count on that blast to kill me."

A smirk appeared on Gokhan's face. "No, but it did buy me some time."

Buu didn't know what he meant by that, but didn't really think about it too much. His eyes drifted over to the person on his opponent's right. The demon recognized the warrior. "You, you were one of my first victims." He began laughing. "I'm not sure how you survived the explosion, but it doesn't matter. I'll just kill you myself."

"We'll see about that." The Saiyan prince spat.

"Hey, this fight is between you and I Buu. This weakling isn't worth your time."

Several veins popped in the sides of Vegeta's head. "What?!" He asked through clenched teeth.

_'Forgive me Vegeta.' _"You heard me. After all, I'm stronger than the both of you combined."

The anger inside the Saiyan prince was rising, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan a few seconds later. "Oh yeah, well why don't you prove it Kakarot!"

In an instant Gokhan socked his friend in the cheek, sending him crashing into the earth down below. The fused warrior grinned. "See? One punch and you're taken down. I'm unstoppable. Even if Buu absorbed you I could still easily win." He boasted.

Majin Buu started assessing the situation in his head. As it stood right now he was doomed, he was totally outclassed. The presence of Vegeta did make things... interesting. He had considered absorbing the prince, but quickly reconsidered that thought. Sure, he would become more powerful afterwords, but that most likely wouldn't have been enough to help him beat the fused warrior.

While that was happening Gokhan glanced back at the monster, noticing he was deep in thought. _'He's catching on, perfect. Now for the next step.'_

It then hit the pink skinned demon that his current opponent was ripe for the picking. If he absorbed Gokhan his power would exponentially increase, making him the most powerful being in the universe. Yes, that was it! With his new plan Buu slowly crept towards the warrior, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Vegeta stood up from the rubble and glared at his rival. He was already against helping Kakarot, and that was before the insults. Well the Saiyan prince wasn't going to be made a fool of. Once he dealt with Buu he would make his arrogant rival pay!

It was now or never! Without warning Buu stretched his body, now towering over his foe. He then encompassed his opponent, using his entire body to swallow him whole. To his luck he had caught the Saiyan off guard, and thus received zero resistance. In just a few moments he had swallowed his opponent whole. As soon as he did so he began laughing manically. "Ahahaha, I did it! No more loudmouth!" He bellowed to the heavens as he kept on laughing.

"He... got absorbed..." The flame haired saiyan stated in shock. "Don't tell me that was part of his plan!" While he knew Kakarot wasn't a genius he didn't think he was stupid enough to let himself be absorbed.

Buu continued his celebration, taking great joy in what he had done. He laughed, danced, and even threw obscene gestures in the air. This was just too good! After a while though he stopped and checked himself over. He both looked, and felt the same as before. Normally after absorbing someone his body would change. "Hm, why haven't I changed?" It was puzzling, but then he shook it off. "Oh well, that guy was tougher than I thought. It might take a while for him to digest. And it's not like I need the extra power to beat my new opponent."

Not a moment later Vegeta flew up to his opponent's level. He had heard that remark, and that made him angry. His aura flared upwards as he began powering up to Super Saiyan Two. With a powerful shout he ascended to the next level. Sparks danced around his body, and his hair, which curved slightly at the top, was now standing straight up. "You may be the most powerful being in the universe, but you know nothing of true pride!"

"It's going to take more than pride to defeat me, but you'll find that out soon enough." Buu cracked his knuckles. "Well, let's get this over with."

"You'll regret underestimating the Prince of Saiyans!" He spat.

* * *

_Moments earlier..._

"What do you think they're talking about?" The generous unicorn questioned.

"Beats me, but that guy in blue seems angry." Rainbow noted. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could tell he didn't care for their friend.

Everypony could soon hear the stranger in blue shouting. Something about being fooled, and going to oblivion. "I wish we could hear what they were saying." Twilight lamented.

The two seemed to stop arguing for a moment, making it seem like the two of them made peace. The nice moment was interrupted by Buu making his presence known. The three exchanged some words before the one in blue powered up into a Super Saiyan.

"Ah guess they're gettin' ready ta fight Buu together." The farmpony stated.

Then, out of nowhere, their friend punched the stranger in the face.

"What is he doing?!" The princess of the sun questioned, having no idea what she just witnessed. To her it seemed like Gohan and the guy were friends. So why would he punch his friend like that? _'These people are very bizarre.'_

_'Twilight? Twilight can you hear me?'_

Twilight glanced around, trying to find out who was talking to her. She then recognized the voice... kind of. "Gohan, is that you?"

Her friends looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh, Twi, ya know Gohan is out in the battlefield right?"

_'Yes it's me, except I'm not Gohan. He fused with his father, forming a new being.'_

"Wow that's incredible. I saw the two of you join bodies, and I suspected you fused, but I didn't know I was right!" She smiled. "Oh I have so many questions-"

_'Now's not the time for questions, I need you to listen carefully.'_

"Right, sorry." She apologized.

Princess Celestia looked at her former student puzzled. "Pardon me but, who are you talking to Twilight?"

"I'm taking with Gohan, he's speaking to me telepathically." She explained.

_'Alright, I have a plan to rescue everyone Buu absorbed.'_

"Really, that's great!"

_'Yeah, but in order to do this I need to go inside Buu.'_

The purple mare scratched her head in confusion. "Go inside Buu?"

_'Yes. So I will be away from the battle, but don't worry, Vegeta is going to hold off Buu while I'm doing this. The only problem is that Vegeta isn't as strong as I am, and will have a harder time fighting Buu.'_

"Vegeta is the one in blue, the one you punched?"

_"That's him. Now listen, I need you to watch the fight as carefully as you can. And whenever Vegeta gets injured I need you to heal him. If the fight ends too quickly Buu might just blow up the planet for the fun of it.'_

Twilight's face went blank. "B-blow up the planet?"

Her friends started to worry. "What about blowing up the planet?" The cyan mare asked nervously.

_'It shouldn't come to that though. I'm confident that I can escape with everyone in no time. It's just really important that you keep Vegeta in the fight as long as possible. Oh, and he isn't the nicest person in the world, so don't expect any thank yous, but it's important that you heal him at all cost!'_

The alicorn nodded, even though he probably couldn't see it. "Don't worry Gohan, you can count on me."

_'Thanks Twilight.'_

With the conversation over Twilight turned towards her friends. "Sorry about that everypony." She noticed all of their confused looks.

"So what did Gohan want?" Luna asked.

"He informed me of his plan to rescue everyone from inside Buu."

Their faces lit up. "That's awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Yes it is," She confirmed. "but, in order for his plan to work he's going to let himself be absorbed."

"Let me get this straight, he's goin' ta go inside that monster?" Applejack questioned, receiving a nod in response. "Has he lost his mind?"

"If he's inside Buu who's going to fight him?" The purple maned unicorn asked.

"Vegeta is, he's the guy in blue." She pointed at him for emphasis.

Celestia pondered this turn of events. "I sincerely hope that Gohan's plan works. Otherwise we could all meet our end." Her statement worried her subjects.

"Yeah, Gohan mentioned that Buu could blow up the planet if he wanted too."

Rainbow sighed. "Well, it was nice knowing all of you."

It was then that they heard shouting. They all turned towards Vegeta and saw him squaring off against the monster. By the looks of it he was powering up. After a few moments Vegeta had stopped shouting, and he looked ready to fight Buu.

"I guess it's time to see if this plan will work." The princess of the sun stated. "Our fate now rests in Vegeta's hands, let's hope he has the strength to win."

* * *

Spike found himself wandering through some kind of grassy field. He wasn't entirely sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to his friends, kissing Rarity, and then battling Buu... and also pain, lots of pain. The drake could have sworn he didn't survive the battle. The first reason being because there was no way that monster would have let him live. The second reason was that this place certainly wasn't Equestria. And if it was then where were his friends, and where was Buu?

The purple dragon had lots of questions and no answers. So he continued his trek through his current location, hoping to find somepony to help him. After what seemed like hours he heard familiar voices in the distance. His eyes then widened upon seeing Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. There were two strangers also, but he was more interested in his friends.

With great speed he ran over to his friends. "Hey, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy! It's me!"

* * *

That should just about do it. This was quite the chapter wasn't it. Vegeta made his debut, Gokhan got 'absorbed' by Buu, and Spike has found his friends. I don't think it's unreasonable to assume Baba can teleport, she is a witch after all. Can Gokhan rescue his friends, and can Vegeta really hold off Buu? Be sure to R&amp;R and have a fantastic day!

FutureShock


	12. Battling Buu

Chapter Twelve: Battling Buu

Vegeta looked at Majin Buu with pure hatred. Just because he had died didn't mean he forgot about his previous battle with the monster. The Saiyan would not accept the fact that he had been beaten. Not now, not never! To add insult to injury his noble sacrifice was for nothing! Well nobody would make a fool out of the Prince of Saiyans!

"I hope you aren't planning on blowing yourself up again." Buu joked, making his opponent furious. "I wonder if you'll be lucky enough to keep your body a second time?"

Already fed up with the demon Vegeta dashed towards him. With a mighty yell he thrust his right fist into his foe's face. To his shock his fist barely made a dent, and he knew it wasn't because of Buu's naturally absorbent skin. Not wanting to appear weak he brought his left hand up and decked the monster in his left cheek. Again it did nothing.

A light chuckle escaped Buu's lips. "That kind of tickled."

Vegeta growled in response to that remark. His aura exploded and he quickly went on the offensive. Like a madman he assaulted his enemy with punches and kicks, attacking at an un-seeable speed. Unfortunately, try as he might, he was unable to land a single blow. Every attack thrown was easily dodged. That of course angered the prince.

Majin Buu couldn't help but laugh. He was making a complete fool out of his opponent, which was a very nice change of pace. He continued dodging for a few more moments before retaliating. One blow to the gut made his foe stop in his tracks. As Buu dislodged his fist he brought his other hand up and smacked the Saiyan in the face.

The Saiyan prince went flying across the horizon and was on a collision course with the ground. Unable to stop himself he found himself skidding through the ground, separating the earth beneath him. Eventually his momentum finally stopped and Vegeta was now lying deep within a man made trench. Dirt and rock chunks now covered his prone figure.

"Come on, don't tell me those few blows were too much for you?" The monster's voice rang out as he slowly approached his downed opponent.

Ignoring the pain his body was in the Saiyan stood up. After wiping some blood off his mouth he dashed upwards towards Buu. An angry growl left his mouth as he neared the grinning monster. "I'll teach you to mock the Prince of Saiyans!" That threat was followed up with a left hook, aimed straight for the face.

Super Buu only laughed before turning his body slightly to the side, completely avoiding the attack. He responded by punching his enemy in the back of the head, launching him into the earth at high speeds. He watched with a twisted smile as his foe crash landed into the hard ground. "This is just too easy." He said to himself as he landed next to the newly formed crater.

Forcing himself to his knees the Saiyan prince slowly emerged from the rubble. Several deep breathes escaped his mouth as he stayed on his knees. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head, but he chose to ignore it. Using his strength he got back to his feet, albeit with a little bit of effort. Upon turning around he noticed the pink skinned demon standing several yards away from him.

"Are you finished, or do you still need a few moments to recover?"

A vein popped in the side of the prince's head, and both fists clenched tightly. One way or another he would make the monster suffer! Suddenly his aura erupted from his body, with electricity sparking around it. He then he leapt high into the air. Now floating hundreds of feet off the ground he thrust his left hand out in front of him. A big blue ball of ki formed within his open palm.

Instead of stopping him Majin Buu decided to see where this was going.

His aura intensified, and harsh winds blew out in every single direction. The size of the orb grew larger and larger. "BUU!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him. "You've been making a mockery of the Prince of Saiyans for too long, and now you're going to die!" The already intense conditions became even worse as his attack increased in size. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Like a rocket the Big Bang Attack shot through the sky, turning it a light shade of blue.

Buu was actually a little surprised by the sheer amount of power put into the attack. He stared at the oncoming sphere, not moving from his spot. What was at first surprise soon turned to confidence. Once it was close enough he swung his arm, making contact with the sphere. In one fluid motion he knocked the attack away with nothing but the back of his hand.

Vegeta looked on in pure shock. His most powerful attack was brushed aside like it was nothing. His eyes continued to follow the sphere as it traveled towards some kind of dark forest. The next thing he saw was a huge explosion, one that demolished a large section of the forest. His mouth opened to comment, but all that came out were inaudible gasps. _'No..'_

"Bravo Vegeta." Buu slowly clapped. "If your intent was to destroy the Everfree Forest then well done." He ceased clapping and noticed how terrified his foe was.

"H-he... deflected my Big Bang... like it was nothing." Was the prince's shocked response.

"My turn." In an instant Majin Buu was directly in front of his opponent, catching him completely off guard. He quickly jammed his fist into his foe's chest, eliciting a painful yell from the Saiyan. The monster then unleashed a flurry of rapid attacks, punching and kicking his opponent without mercy. His combo finished with a painful knee to the gut, and then a kick to the back of the head.

In too much pain to do anything Vegeta was once again on a collision course with the earth. In just a few seconds he collided with the hard rock and dirt, creating a huge trench in the terrain. He continued skidding across the landscape before abruptly coming to a stop hundreds of feet away from the battlefield. And so the prince laid there, unable to move. His blonde hair turned black after only a few seconds.

Majin Buu started laughing. "And he's down!" He continued his boisterous howling, finding great pleasure in the current state of affairs. It would have been really easy to simply kill Vegeta now and be done with it... but he didn't. Perhaps it was his recently shattered ego talking, but Buu wanted this to last for a while. Only when he truly made the Saiyan suffer he would end it. "Let's give him to the count of ten!"

* * *

Everypony watched the fight uneasily. The tides of battle had changed dramatically, and not in a good way. That guy in blue wasn't nearly as strong as Gohan. Every time he went on the offensive he was easily taken care of, not even that energy blast worked as it was deflected with ease. They may not have been worried before, but they certainly were now.

"It looks like Buu's back on top." Rarity noted.

"Yeah, and Vegeta's not looking so hot." The cyan mare added.

"This is bad, really bad." Luna muttered. "If Vegeta can't fight Buu than there's no hope for us."

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "Not if I can help it!" She yelled with determination, all the while bringing her wings up.

Princess Celestia looked over to her former student. "Twilight what are you..."

Before anypony could say anything the purple alicorn flew from the safety of the plateau. She could hear her friends shouting but ignored it. She gave Gohan her word that she would keep Vegeta in the fight, and by Celestia she would!

Luckily it wouldn't be hard to find him, all she had to do was follow the trench. The mare flew low to ground, right next to the separated earth. Sparing a glance towards the sky she saw Buu looking at her. Part of her wondered why he wasn't trying to stop her, but she figured she shouldn't question a good thing.

A few seconds later she reached the end. The alicorn gasped lightly at the sight of the downed warrior. His clothes were slightly torn, and there was blood lining the rocks around him. She counted herself lucky she couldn't see what the front looked like because she imagined it was much worse. Focusing on the task at hoof she began casting a healing spell. Her horn became engulfed in a rich purple glow, and her 'patient' was being bathed in a golden light. She continued her spell casting, making sure that the spell would be strong enough to work. After a while she could hear him groan. That was a good sign.

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened, revealing that he was face down in the dirt. He then got up, finding it surprisingly easy to do so. Upon standing up he realized that he had been healed. His body was no longer in pain, and his power had returned to him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw one of those ponies. "...Did you heal me?"

"Yep." She smiled. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, it's nice to meet you."

The Saiyan didn't give her any kind of response, except for a low growl. While he was grateful to have been healed he certainly wasn't going to let her know that. And to think that he, the Prince of Saiyans had been saved by a pony... it was beyond humiliating! So instead of thanking her he merely flew off to resume his battle.

Twilight coughed as dust and dirt filled the air. As she watched him leave she couldn't help but grumble. She had just went out of her way to heal him and he didn't even thank her. It didn't even seem like he was grateful! Sure, she had been warned of his bad attitude, but that didn't mean she couldn't be angry. _'Just do it for Gohan Twilight.'_

With her job done she flew back over to her friends. It was a short flight and she soon reached the others. "Sorry everypony, but I had to heal Mr. Grumpy." That last part was said with a tiny hint of bitterness.

"Just promise us you'll be careful when you do. You've been lucky to have avoided Buu's wrath, and I would hate for you to... to... just _please _be careful."

The purple alicorn could tell how much their current situation affected her former mentor. So many innocent lives had been lost today, and there was nothing the princess could do about it. She could only imagine how Celestia would react to her death. "I will princess."

* * *

Both Kais were watching the battle for the universe with varying emotions. The scales of the battle had been tipped so many times, and each time they did something happened. Sometimes it was good, other times it was bad. And just when it looked like everything was going to be okay it all went wrong.

Neither one had expected Gohan and his dad to get absorbed, especially when it looked like they could have easily moved out of the way. Kabito Kai couldn't believe it. It was like a nightmare. Sure, Vegeta was still there... but there was no way he would be able to win. If Vegeta couldn't beat the fatter Majin Buu, then how was he going to even stand a chance against him now that he was even more powerful?

Old Kai had been angry at first, but it didn't last long. Something was going on, he had a strong feeling about it. The situation may have looked bleak at the moment, but something in his gut told him that it wasn't over yet.

"I failed..." The younger god muttered. "Despite all my power I failed. Sir, I'm a disgrace to the Kai line. It's over, Equestria is doomed. The entire physical universe will soon be at the mercy of Majin Buu."

"Maybe... maybe not." He noted, catching his descendant's attention. "Looky, notice something strange?" He asked as he picked up the crystal ball.

Kabito Kai stared at it but didn't see anything. "No."

"Come now, take a closer look. In the past when Majin Buu absorbed his victims he mutated and took on some of their characteristics."

"Hey you're right, he looks exactly the same as he did before! But, but just what does it mean?" The younger Supreme Kai questioned.

"It means it's not over yet. He's having trouble digesting those two, I have that problem with Mexican food."

Ignoring the comment about the Mexican food Kabito Kai shook his head. "But sir, even if Gohan and his dad are still alive the universe is in danger. Vegeta can't hold off Buu forever, and once he's dead no one will be able to stop him!" He yelled.

Old Kai furrowed his brow. "I'm well aware of that fact." Watching the fight gave the elder god all the information on Vegeta's power that he needed. "But now isn't the time to despair. We must have faith in Vegeta's abilities, and hope that he can overcome the overwhelming odds."

The younger Supreme Kai didn't respond, instead he returned his attention to the oncoming second round. _'The entire universe rests on your shoulders Vegeta, don't give up!'_

* * *

Buu's grin grew even wider as he watched his opponent return to the fight. All the injuries he had inflicted were gone, not that he minded at all. It would have been boring for the final fight of the universe to end so suddenly. "Well it looks like you're fully healed, all thanks to the princess of friendship herself Twilight Sparkle."

Vegeta growled in annoyance at such a ridiculous title. He then instantly powered up into a Super Saiyan Two. His hair become golden once again, and his aura flared wildly. The lightning dancing around his body seemed to accentuate his anger. Back at full power he glared daggers at the monster. "I don't care what it takes, I'm going to rip you apart!"

In response to that threat the pink skinned demon laughed heartily. "You just don't get it do you? I have powers beyond your comprehension, beyond anyone's comprehension. I'm superior to you in every way."

"Hmph, we'll see about that." The Saiyan flew high into the air, all the while building up his ki in his hands. He then fired a volley of ki bullets at his foe. Using all his power he bombarded the monster, not letting up for a second. It was hard to tell if he was actually doing damage, mostly due to the huge smoke screen, but he didn't care at that point. All he wanted to do was kill Buu, and he wouldn't stop until he had successfully done that.

Suddenly Buu's body came barreling through the smoke, not at all affected by the energy blasts. He managed to catch his opponent off guard, not that he really needed to. A swift punch to the cheek sent his foe flying backwards. As his opponent was soaring the monster shot his right arm forward, making it extend in length. He caught the Saiyan in mid-air and then slammed him into the ground.

The Saiyan felt pain course through his body but neglected it. He then tried to pry the demon's hand from his neck, a task that proved to be difficult. Even more so when he was once again slammed against the ground yet again. And then again, and again, and again. After several painful moments he found himself being pulled towards his foe.

Majin Buu had a big grin on his face as he stared at the somewhat battered body of his enemy. "And here I thought you were going to rip me apart."

Without warning The Super Saiyan fired an energy blast aimed at his foe's face. Unfortunately his attack was dodged with ease, leaving him shocked. The next thing he knew he received a hard knee to the gut, making him wretch blood and spittle.

The pink skinned demon released his grip, taking a moment to revel in the pained state of his opponent. That only lasted a few seconds before he cupped his hands together and slammed them onto the head of his foe. He watched his foe crash into the earth, making a very deep crater in the process.

After a few moments of stillness a huge explosion made its presence known, obliterating a big portion of the landscape. A brilliant golden light shone through the thick layers of dust and smoke. Vegeta stood there, with sparks dancing around his body, and he didn't look happy. Injuries covered his body, but the prince didn't care.

A cry of both pain and frustration escaped the Super Saiyan's mouth, making the already deep crater even deeper. He stood there for a second before shooting up into the sky like a rocket. With a furious roar he began assaulting Buu with everything he had. He threw punches and kicks with both speed and precision... but it just wasn't enough. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't land a blow.

"Come on, surely you can do better than that." Buu taunted, making his opponent even angrier. He continued dodging, having no trouble doing so. Eventually he disappeared entirely.

The Super Saiyan paused for only a moment before frantically searching around for his opponent. His eyes scanned the entire battlefield but all he could see were those ponies. His fists clenched tightly. "Where are you hiding you coward?"

"Looking for me?"

As Vegeta turned his head towards the source of the voice he received a kick to his face. The impact sent the prince on a collision course to the hard ground once more. His body made yet another crater. The Saiyan laid there for several moments, doing his best to ignore the agony his body was in.

"You know for a dead man you sure can take a lot of punishment." Super Buu quipped as he descended upon the ground next to his fallen opponent. He chuckled as he observed his foe struggling to get to his feet. "It would be a lot easier if you just surrender."

"I'll n-never," He pushed himself off the floor. "surrender, to a p-piece of trash!" Now standing he got into his stance, all the while glaring daggers into Buu.

"Are you sure? I don't think you can handle much more of this." The demon laughed. "Well I suppose it doesn't really matter. I'll either absorb you or kill you anyway."

Vegeta spit on the ground. "I'm not finished yet, and there's no way I'd ever let you absorb me!" He yelled defiantly.

Majin Buu smirked. "So you don't want to be with your son?"

"What?!"

"Oh you didn't know? It's quite simple, I was able to absorb your son and his little friend. Trunks has become a part of me, and so shall you." He laughed.

The anger inside of the Super Saiyan was steadily rising. It was bad enough to suffer through constant humiliation, but now his son was in the mix. While he didn't care about Kakarot's brat he did care for Trunks, and although he never showed it he did care for him. He may have been hard on his son, but he was just trying to make him stronger. And now his son was gone, trapped inside of that disgusting creature. How dare that monster take his son away!

He looked over and noticed the monster was laughing even harder than before, and that made him even madder. _'I'll avenge you my son. I'll make Buu pay for everything he's done to us!' _With new found determination he dashed from his position, ready to make the monster suffer.

* * *

Deep within the bowels of Majin Buu was the only hope for the universe. Ordinarily when someone gets absorbed by Buu they are trapped within his body, doomed to stay there for as long as the monster lived. However, there was a way to get inside without becoming part of the monster.

Just before being absorbed Gokhan created a barrier around himself using his energy. And thanks to that energy shield he didn't 'digested' by Buu. That was his plan all along. Ever since the start of the fight the fused Saiyan began thinking of a way to rescue his friends and family from inside Buu. His plan to 'get absorbed' was risky, but it was the only way.

A mere moment later Gokhan touched down on what could loosely be considered solid ground. He stood up and took a good look around. "Eww, talk about disgusting!" He continued glancing around before shaking his head. "On the bright side the barrier worked, he hasn't been able to turn me into Buu goo. Well, I'd better get busy, finding a way out of this place won't be a picnic."

The Saiyan then extended his senses, trying to locate everyone. _'Hm, where are they?' _He continued to search for them but it was surprisingly difficult. Perhaps once someone got absorbed their energy signature weakens. It was then that he felt something, it was faint, but it was definitely there. "Alright, I've got them!"

With a sense of direction he was ready to begin. Before heading out he dropped the energy shield, seeing no further use for it. It wasn't like he could get absorbed while inside... at least not when Buu was unaware he was even alive.

As soon as the barrier was gone Gokhan let out a sigh. Right as he was about to leave he froze. Something was wrong with his body, as if it was being pulled apart. And then, with a flash of blue light, the fused warrior separated. The bodies of Goku and Gohan went flying in opposite directions.

A silence washed over them as the two Saiyans stared at each other in pure confusion. The silence was interrupted by Gohan. "Dad what happened, why did we separate?"

"I have no idea. I was told that once you and I joined bodies it was going to be permanent." Goku answered.

Gohan's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "P-permanent?!" While he did want to spend more time with his father a permanent fusion wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"Oh yeah, right, I guess I forgot to tell you that." The Saiyan noted sheepishly.

"Well I guess it's a good thing the fusion wore off huh?" The half-Saiyan said, all the while chuckling. He continued laughing lightly before noticing the serious expression on his father's face, making him stop.

"Gohan I know the two of us sharing a body isn't ideal, but it might be the only chance we have of saving the universe."

The half-Saiyan was still surprised by how serious his father could become sometimes, especially right after being his usual goofy self. He then hung his head down, as if ashamed by what he had said.

Upon seeing the sad look on his son's face Goku frowned. Sure, when he and his son fused they easily defeated Buu. Yet at this point there wasn't really a need for them to do so. Majin Buu had lost a lot of power when Gotenks separated. And he was sure that his son would have no problem defeating him now, even more so with him backing his son up. Plus things would have been really awkward with Chi Chi.

But just because they didn't necessarily need to fuse didn't mean they couldn't keep that option open, just in case the worst happened. "How about we take the earrings off and put them in our pockets. And if we still can't beat Buu after freeing everyone we'll put them back on, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Gohan answered as he removed his earring and placed it into his pants pocket.

Goku did the same. "Alright son, let's get to work."

* * *

I think I'll end it off there. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I didn't realize so much time had passed. I'll try and not have such a long wait in the future. I hope this chapter made up for it though. So Vegeta is taking the fight to Buu and Goku and Gohan are about to begin their journey inside Buu. Can Vegeta hold off Buu long enough, and can the two Saiyans successfully free everyone from inside Buu? Stay tuned to find out. R&amp;R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	13. Rage

Chapter Thirteen: Rage

A furious storm was slowly brewing within the Prince of Saiyans. He had been overjoyed with the prospect of ripping Buu apart, yet the battle so far had been anything but that. He had been made a complete fool of, and tossed around as if he were nothing. Worst of all his son was inside that disgusting creature! Well, he wouldn't stand for it! One way or another Vegeta would make the monster pay.

Super Buu started chuckling to himself, not at all concerned with the murderous look in his enemy's eyes. "I'll give you another chance to surrender. You can either join me, or I can kill you, what's it going to be prince?"

Growling, the prince dashed towards the demon. He threw his right fist, but it missed by a mile. He then spun around while also swing his leg, only to hit the forearm of his foe. Gritting his teeth he rammed his right fist into the monster's gut, producing a loud boom. Unfortunately it was as if the prince was a human hitting a brick wall, and his attack did little to his foe.

Buu smirked before socking the Saiyan in the cheek. Bringing up his other hand he slammed it into his foe's stomach, making him spew bile. The pink skinned demon retracted his hand slowly before shoving it right back in. He continued doing so for a few moments, enjoying the pain he was inflicting. After several more blows he smacked the prince with the back of his free hand.

Vegeta went barreling through the air, crashing through what remained of the mountains of Canterlot. Just when it looked like he would impact with the ground his foe appeared behind him, and the next thing the Saiyan knew he was kicked hard in the spine. Painful screams escaped his lips as he yet again went through the mountain. His eyes slowly opened in time to see the monster.

Majin Buu reeled his fist back as he awaited his opponent. Once close enough he threw a devastating punch, making his enemy fly through the air even faster. He watched with joy as the Saiyan crashed near the group of ponies.

Everypony ignored their fears of getting caught up in the battle and hurried towards their downed savior. To their horror Vegeta laid in semi deep crater, looking worse for wear. His hair had reverted back to black, and he showed no signs of getting up anytime soon.

"How does it feel everypony?"

They all gasped as they turned and saw Buu floating above them.

"How does it feel to know your only hope is but an insect compared to me?" He laughed.

Just then, as if he heard the insult, the Saiyan began to stir. He slowly pushed himself off the ground and turned to face his opponent, revealing just how banged up his body was. Cuts and bruises could be seen all over, which complemented all the bloody spots nicely. In fact there were certain gashes that were pouring out blood, all over his arms and legs.

"What do you know, he's still kicking." The pink skinned demon joked.

Despite the agony his body was in Vegeta slowly walked towards his opponent. Each step he took made him groan with pain, and he looked as though he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Vegeta stop. You're hurt, let me heal you." Twilight told him. She did her best to ignore the awful state he was in, even if the sight was a little hard for her to look at.

"I... don't n-need help, fr-from a pony!" He exclaimed before dropping down onto one knee.

A small chuckle escaped Super Buu's lips. "Even on the brink of death you're still nothing but a stubborn child. There must be something you're trying to prove, or maybe you just enjoy suffering."

Glancing up at his enemy the Saiyan prince could do little but glare at him. And then, without even noticing, he was slowly being healed. After a few moments he felt his strength return to him, and as a result he instantly stood up. He would have been angry at the pony for healing him, but he was more enraged with Buu. Not a second later he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, making the ponies move backwards several feet.

"There we go, good as new." Buu grinned.

The Super Saiyan could feel his blood boiling, and the anger inside was slowly building up. "I don't care what it takes, one way or another I'm going to obliterate you!"

* * *

Goku and Gohan had been slowly navigating the bowels of Buu, which was about as disgusting as it sounded. It was eerily quite inside the monster, except for the sounds of Buu's internal organs doing their thing. The whole thing was very creepy, and if the two Saiyans weren't who they were they would have been afraid. But it was their years of training and fighting, as well as their mission that kept them going.

And so the two walked, making sure to be very careful while doing so. The reason they weren't flying was because they didn't want Buu to know they were alive, much less trying to free their friends and family. Even if Vegeta was outside distracting the monster they still wanted to be careful. All it would take is one little slip and the universe would be doomed.

"Dad are you sure this is the right way?"

Goku paused for a moment, closing his eyes as he did so. "Hm," He extended his senses as best he could, but it was a lot harder for him to do so when not joined together with his son. "yeah, I'm pretty sure this will lead us to the others."

The half-Saiyan nodded as he and his father continued down the path. As he walked he noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye. "Dad look out!" He pointed at the where his father was standing.

"Huh?" Looking down revealed that the solid path was now starting to move around, as if it was planning on swallowing him. Reacting quickly Goku leapt into the air, just barely avoiding getting sucked in.

Following his father's lead Gohan also jumped into the air, not wanting to get stuck.

"Phew, that was close." The Saiyan noted. "I guess it's not safe, even on the inside."

"Maybe we should stick to flying, so we can avoid any more danger."

Although he wanted to be as discrete as possible the Saiyan also didn't want to get absorbed, or worse, well... he wasn't sure what could be worse, and frankly he didn't want to know. Besides, if they flew at very slow speeds they could probably avoid detection. "Okay, but just be sure to take it slow. Remember, Buu doesn't know we're alive, and we have to keep it that way."

Gohan nodded, not really needing to be told twice. "Right."

With the plan decided the two of them continued flying in the direction where the others should be.

* * *

"Hey, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy! It's me!"

Both ponies turned upon hearing their names called out, and as soon as they saw who it was they both smiled brightly. "Spike!" They yelled as they ran towards their friend. As soon as they were together the three of them hugged one another tightly.

Dabura smiled at the scene. "This truly is beautiful." He noted as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

The embrace lasted a few more moments before it was broken off. "It's so good to see you girls again." The drake said.

"You too." Fluttershy told him with a smile. She then gasped upon coming to a realization. "Oh no, Buu got you too."

He nodded. "I tried to fight him, but I just couldn't win." The drake lamented while suppressing tears. It was then that he noticed Pinkie was here. Well, he already saw her, but his brain just didn't process it. "So, did Buu get you too Pinkie?"

She nodded. "I don't want to talk about it." The mare told him, not wanting to think about those sad last moments.

"Wait does this mean the others are here as well?"

Pinkie shook her head no. "Right after you died a little kid named Gotenks and his friend Piccolo showed up and they saved us from Buu but it turned out that Gotenks was really two kids fused together and the fusion ended after a little while and then when it seemed like we were finished Gohan showed up and beat Buu who then blew himself up but not really and when he came back he made Gotenks come back and then absorbed him and Piccolo and then he fought Gohan again and..."

Fluttershy covered her friend's mouth. "I think he gets the point."

Spike merely stared at her, unsure if he got all of that. A few seconds later his mind processed the information given, and he had to do a double take. "Did you say Gohan?"

"Yep, but at first I didn't recognize him because he's really tall now and his voice is deep like this." At then end she tried mimicking his voice, and she somewhat succeeded.

A big smile came onto the dragon's face. A feeling in his gut told him that everything would be fine back home. Of course, he had no actual way of knowing that, but he just knew that with Gohan there that Equestria would be saved. His smile then turned into a confused look as he noticed the two strangers near his friends. "Who are those two?"

"These are our new friends Dabura, and Chi Chi. She's Gohan's mom!" The pink pony exclaimed.

"You're Gohan's mom?!" He asked in disbelief.

Chi Chi nodded.

"Wow." Was all the drake could say.

"It's nice to meet you." The woman then frowned. "Oh I wish I could see what was going on down there. I just really hope my boys are alright."

"Don't fret dear one, your boy is one tough fighter. If anyone can defeat Majin Buu he can!" Dabura assured the worried mother.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Gohan won't let us down."

A few tears came to Chi Chi's eyes, and she wiped them away. "I just can't wait till I can hug my baby boy again."

"Um... I hate to say it, but I don't think you'll be able to do that." Spike told her. He knew she didn't want to hear it, but at the same time somepony had to say it. Better to have her know she won't be able to see him again than have her pain herself on thinking she can return.

Beside him Pinkie smiled. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure it won't be too long."

Both the shy mare and the drake raised a curious eyebrow. "Uh Pinkie, you know we're dead right?" He questioned, now starting to think that his friend had gone insane. Well, many past instances provided evidence that the pink mare was a little insane, but what she had just said was crazy even for her.

"Duh, of course I know that." She responded, making her friends even more confused. "But once Buu is beaten Gohan's gonna use the Dragon Balls to revive us!" If she had her party cannon she would have fired it off, but alas she didn't.

"Dragon Balls?" They both questioned.

Realizing what the pink pony was talking about Chi Chi rejoined the conversation. "Back on Earth we have these seven magical orbs known as Dragon Balls, and when all seven are gathered a magical dragon named Shenron appears and grants any two wishes."

The confused duo saw where this was going. "So does that mean..."

Pinkie Pie nodded excitedly. "Yup, we're all going to come back to life!" Again, she wished she had her cannon.

Neither one of them could believe it, and at first they weren't sure if it was true. But any doubts quickly left when they noticed just how excited their friend and Gohan's mom was, even Dabura was smiling. So it would only be a matter of time before they were back in Equestria.

Fluttershy instantly wrapped her forehooves around her pink maned friend, squeezing her tightly.

While his two friends were hugging Spike felt a tear come to his eye. _'Rarity... I'll see you soon.'_

* * *

"Quit mocking me!" The Super Saiyan screamed as he unleashed a golden beam of ki onto his opponent, only for it to be deflected with ease.

"Hey it's not my fault you're a weakling." Super Buu taunted, finding enjoyment in the anger the prince was experiencing.

_'This is ridiculous! I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! I can't lose, not to some freak!' _Despite the odds being totally against the Saiyan Vegeta wasn't about to give up. Somewhere deep down inside he knew he had the power to win, he just needed to try harder.

Majin Buu dashed forward and slammed his knee into his enemy's face, breaking his nose. He then rammed his elbow into the prince's gut, and after that he brought up his free hand and socked his foe in the cheek. As he foe was flying he fired a small energy blast, hitting the prince and creating a small explosion in the sky.

Vegeta's body started falling towards the ground, and it looked like he was going to crash land. But at the last moment he managed to upright himself, and thus had more control in his landing. So instead of getting lodged deep within a crater he 'gently' touched down onto the earth. Even after successfully landing the prince fell to one knee, and his breathing was heavy.

Right as the Super Saiyan was about to get up he found himself getting kicked in the face. He was launched backwards at high speeds, crashing through several trees in a dark forest. He eventually lost momentum and stopped upon hitting a rather large tree, causing it to fall over from the impact. Luckily for the prince it fell over backwards, so his body didn't get crushed. Still, he couldn't help but notice just how much pain his body was in, and his vision was starting to get hazy.

"What are you doing down there, taking a nap?"

The Super Saiyan lifted his head up and saw the monster flying down towards him. He tried to stand up, but found it hard to do so. Mentally scolding his weak body the prince forced himself to a stand, nearly losing his balance in the process.

A big laugh escaped the demon's lips. "You really are pathetic, all it takes is a few blows and you're heavily injured." Seeing the rage building up in his enemy made him laugh harder. "At least when I was fighting Gohan he put up a decent fight, and back when I was fighting Goku on Earth he was challenge... but you're just a weakling, still clinging to what little pride he has left."

Ignoring the pain he was in Vegeta charged at the monster, all the while roaring like a ferocious beast. He threw several jabs but each one was too slow to hit. A swift kick to his enemy's head did nothing, except make the demon chuckle. Ramming his knee into the jaw also proved useless, so after that failed blow he flipped backwards and unleashed a burst of energy.

Yawning, Super Buu casually waved his arm, deflecting the pitiful beam away from him. He then dashed forward and brought his knee up to the prince's ribs, nearly breaking them on impact. Raising his right arm he thrust his elbow backwards, hitting his opponent in the back of the head. The pink skinned demon then moved behind his foe and gave him a might punch to the spine, sending him flying across the horizon.

Once again he was unable to stop himself, and thus was on another collision course with the earth. His body started making a trench in the ground, much bigger than he thought possible. After a while he lost all momentum and was now laying on torn apart ground. Too low on energy he returned to normal, and a few seconds later he was out cold.

Buu emerged from the forest and watched as Twilight Sparkle once again went over to heal the wounded warrior. Again he did nothing in protest, content on letting his plaything live a little while longer. _'Hm, although this is starting to get a bit boring. No matter what he does he can't touch me, and unless he has any secrets he can't win.' _As he was thinking he noticed Vegeta was once again at a hundred percent, and he looked all too eager to resume fighting. _'Well, let's see what he tries now.'_

Just then Vegeta flew towards his opponent, having already transformed into a Super Saiyan Two. Instead of just rushing in he stopped several feet away from the the demon. The amount of anger the prince was feeling was far greater than anything before. It reminded him of when he first became a Super Saiyan, or when he went up against Perfect Cell.

"No matter how much pain I unleash upon you you just keep coming back for more." Super Buu noted. "You don't have to do this, I offered you a chance to be a part of something greater."

"I absolutely refuse to be a part of you!" The Prince of all Saiyans spat.

"That's a shame, because your son was willing to join me." He noticed even more veins popping in the side of his enemy's head. "In fact he's speaking to me right now. He's saying how disappointed he is in you, how you just left him to die. He thinks you're a coward, and any respect he had for you is gone." The monster had tried similar mind games on Gohan, but it didn't seem to work on him. Now though he could tell it was working.

That was the final straw. So far Vegeta was beaten to near death, constantly mocked for being a weakling, healed by a worthless pony, and now this. The Saiyan could practically feel the raw power building up, as if there were a dam inside of him. And well... the dam had just broken. "No... I am Vegeta... Prince of all SAIYANS!" A mighty explosion of pure anger and rage erupted from him as he vented his frustration.

At first Buu didn't think much of it, but as the seconds went on he realized this was different. He could see all the clouds in the sky converging around his foe, and the entire landscape was shaking violently. The biggest change was the Saiyan's power was shooting up dramatically.

The Super Saiyan continued unleashing his power, and the yell escaping his mouth was the loudest he had ever produced. His aura nearly doubled in size, and sparks were shooting out of him like crazy.

* * *

Everypony looked on terrified at what they were seeing. They had no idea what was happening to him, and they weren't sure they wanted to know. It was getting harder to see however due to all of the rumbling. And with hurricane force winds blowing out it was even harder. "H-he must really be angry." Rainbow noted as she tried her best not to get blown away.

"The power... it's too m-much." Luna stated.

Beside her Celestia nodded as best she could before placing a protective barrier around her sister and her subjects. The barrier protected them from the harsh conditions but the area around them wasn't as lucky. And even with the shield they could still hear the screaming. "If he keeps this up he could destroy the planet!"

The already deep crater was slowly expanding as the earth was torn asunder by the sheer amount of power being outputted.

"Well somepony tell him ta stop!" The honest mare yelled, hoping that her voice wouldn't get drowned out.

"I think its too late for that." Twilight told her.

* * *

In Manehatten the ponies went about business as usual, totally unaware of what was going on in Ponyville. Their nice day was interrupted by the ground starting to shake. And the small shaking quickly turned to violent tremors. "What's happening?" One unicorn questioned as they lost their balance and fell onto the ground.

"It must be an earthquake."

Carriges stopped moving due to the intense rumbling, causing a build up in traffic.

Everypony glanced up and noticed the clouds moving on their own, and they were heading west. And soon after they noticed the buildings were starting to shake, and some even started to collapse. They also thought they could hear the faint sound of somepony screaming their lungs out. "Not again!" An earth pony screamed, remembering what happened the last time something like this happened.

* * *

Everypony in Appleloosa could feel the earth shaking, and it had them all worried. The buildings too were rumbling, and several shutters were torn off said buildings due to the intense winds that followed. It felt as though the whole town was going to give out around them. In fact several buildings had cracks forming within them, and the saloon was the first to go. This destruction was accompanied by somepony yelling, but they had no idea who.

"Sheriff, what do we do?" Braeburn asked as he noticed everypony running around like mad.

"Ah don't think there's anythin' we can do, jus' try and get everypony ta safety!" He told the stallion before running off.

Braeburn was about to go when he noticed the apple trees were rocking back and forth, and some even threatened to be uprooted from the ground. "Golly, this is some disaster."

* * *

All the way in the Crystal Empire they felt the earth shaking, and nopony knew why. They all just assumed it was some kind of quake, and judging by the way their buildings wobbled it was a doozy. This caused everypony to run to an emergency shelter the empire created not too long ago.

In the castle Shining Armor and Cadence stood on the balcony, and they stared off into the distance. They could barely make out a shining light, as well as the screaming. They also noticed the clouds being pulled in that direction. "What do you think it is dear?"

"I don't know, but it might be bad." Shining Armor stated. "I can just feel a huge amount of power in the distance, and it keeps growing."

Just then Flurry Heart walked up to her parents. She too felt the huge amount of power being outputted, but she had no idea what it was. "Is something happening out there?"

They both turned towards their daughter. "It's nothing sweetie, just get back in the castle." The pink alicorn said.

Hesitantly nodding the foal went back inside.

The unicorn furrowed his brow. _'I don't know where you are Twily, but I hope you're safe.'_

* * *

Goku and Gohan had been making great progress inside Buu, and they were getting closer and closer to the others. That was helped by the lack of any sort of opposition, not that they expected to have any on the inside, but still. They had avoided anything that might have been a trap, and did their best to keep track of both places they've already been too, and where they were supposed to be going.

The Saiyan flew out of a passageway but then stopped.

"Dad what is it?" Gohan asked.

"Can you feel that son?"

Concentrating, the half-Saiyan extended his senses. Soon after he felt what his father was sensing. "It's Vegeta." He noted.

Goku nodded. "His power is increasing dramatically." The amount of power he felt from his friend was astonishing, definitely higher than what he thought Vegeta was capable of achieving.

"It must really be something if we can feel it in here."

_'Strange, it almost feels... familiar. Could he have become a Super Saiyan 3?' _That was a possibility. Sure, he didn't think Vegeta knew how to do so, but if Gotenks could do it than so could the Saiyan prince. _'Well, whatever it is, it's definitely going to buy us more time.'_

* * *

Back at the epicenter of the world wide natural disaster Vegeta was still screaming. He wasn't sure how long he had been doing so, but he didn't care. The Saiyan continued unleashing his power, and he could feel it coursing through every vein. While doing so he swore he could feel the raw power the Saiyans held. From becoming a Great Ape, to transforming into a Super Saiyan. It was refreshing, yet new at the same time. Almost like he had to look backwards to move forwards.

As he yelled his hair slowly started to increase in length, and it was starting to travel down his backside. This continued for a few moments before it stopped just past his waist. And then, with one final agonizing yell, he had done it. A huge burst of raw power was sent out in all directions, and it created even more destruction.

Buu had to shield his eyes from the intense light, and when all was said and done he gasped at the sight of his opponent. He had seen it before, back on Earth. The long flowing hair, the strange lack of eyebrows, the intense aura... it was all there. He actually felt a strange tint of fear. "Y-you... changed..."

Looking at his hand Vegeta, seeing lightning crackling within it. He soon realized that he had indeed changed. The sheer amount of power surging through him was greater than anything he felt before. More so than his Super Saiyan Two strength, or when he was under Babidi's control. This level of power was one he hadn't reached before, and that fact made him smirk. _'This must be it... Super Saiyan Three.' _He then started chuckling to himself. _'At last I have ascended, and soon I will once again be the strongest Saiyan!'_

Super Buu was still in shock, having not expected Vegeta to be able to turn Super Saiyan 3. But if he could do that than why didn't he? It just didn't make sense... until a realization hit him. _'Of course, all of the anger I caused him made him snap, and he was able to achieve a new level of power.' _Despite the initial shock the monster wasn't worried, and after calming down he smirked. "Well look at you, you finally did it. Bravo on becoming a Super Saiyan Three."

Vegeta didn't respond. _'Hm, so, Kakarot must have fought him as a Super Saiyan Three, but he must not have won.'_

"But I hope you realize that this won't save you. Soon enough you'll be lying dead at my feet, and sent back to hell where you belong."

A small chuckle escaped the Super Saiyan's lips. "You're right Buu, after all is said and done I probably will be returning to hell... but I won't be going alone. No, I'm going to drag you down there with me."

* * *

That looks like a good place to stop, sorry for the cliffhanger. Just a quick note, no, Vegeta didn't achieve Super Saiyan 3 in Other World. I feel like for any of the Super Saiyan transformations if you have the right conditions you can go to that level, such as pain, anger, sadness etc.(and I hope I did the transformation scene well). Plus Vegeta never really gets any love, sometimes he's thrown a bone but then its taken away several episodes later. Well, since this a fanfiction I decided to throw him a bone. That's all for now, be sure to R&amp;R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	14. Turning the Tide

Chapter Fourteen: Turning the Tide

Once everything had died down, the ponies could only look on in complete shock. Their savior had just unleashed a power so great that it made the whole planet quake. While they weren't entirely sure they figured everypony everywhere could feel the disastrous effects of his outburst. And now the 'hero' was reborn, his already long hair even longer than before.

After a few moments Twilight found the ability to speak. "He looks just like Gotenks." She noted, bringing her friends out of their dazes.

Rainbow glanced over at her. "Yeah, he does."

Despite this being a good thing, Applejack had some confusion. "Ah don't get it, if he could do that then why didn't he from the start?" Had it been her, she would have used her full strength from the start. No sense fooling around when the world was at stake.

"Maybe he wasn't able to." Princess Celestia stated, making everypony turn towards her.

"What do you mean sister?"

"Remember what Gohan told us a long time ago, how he achieved his Super Saiyan transformations?" She received nods from everypony. "Well, maybe Vegeta just unlocked this new form. You all saw how angry he was getting over the course of the battle, and I guess he was pushed a little too far."

Rarity put a hoof to her chin. "I suppose that makes sense, and I guess we should count ourselves lucky that it happened." Even if she wasn't a fighter she could see how badly Vegeta was losing, anypony could see it... but now that he had achieved a new level of power perhaps the scales would once again be tipped in their favor.

A few seconds later the cyan mare pointed at the battlefield. "It looks like the battle's resuming."

* * *

With greater speed than ever before Vegeta rocketed toward his opponent, managing to catch him slightly off guard. Reeling his fist back, he threw it at the monster's face, this time managing to knock him back a little. The Saiyan prince followed that up with a flurry of fists to the stomach, and then a hard kick to the jaw. He then thrust his hands out in front of him and unleashed a big energy blast, sending his foe flying backwards.

A chuckle escaped the Super Saiyan's mouth. _'At long last, I am once more the most powerful Saiyan in history!' _It reminded him of when he first became a Super Saiyan, except this was on a much larger scale. And sure, Kakarot may have had a slight edge, but the gaps in their power were much closer than before. And once Buu was dead he would make that circus clown suffer!

His aura flared, and sparks shot out of his body as he dashed toward the monster. Once close enough he threw a punch, but his foe managed to avoid it. He quickly threw another punch, but it was caught. Before the prince could react he was kneed in the stomach, causing him great pain. Gritting his teeth, he brought his hands up in time to catch the boot that was aimed at his face. His smirk returned as he tossed it aside and rammed both his fists into his enemy's gut.

Majin Buu lurched forward slightly before wrapping an arm around his opponent's throat, making him stop his assault. The pink demon grinned as he used his free hand to repeatedly strike his captured foe in the face and chest. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he kept on pummeling his foe.

Eventually Vegeta mustered up the strength and sent out a point blank energy wave, blowing a hole through his opponent. That caused the monster to lose focus, and the Super Saiyan was able to free himself because of it. Once free he gave the demon an uppercut, knocking him back. A few well placed kicks to the face, and a strike to the chest sent his enemy flying back slightly.

Buu was quick to recover, and once he did he couldn't help but smirk. "Well I'm impressed, thanks to your transformation you're putting up more of a fight. Of course, I'm still your superior, but at least now I can have more fun."

In response to that Vegeta laughed. "You still think you're stronger than I am? Ha! I'm going to make you regret the day you messed with the Prince of all Saiyans!" His aura flared, and lightning danced around his body in the process.

"Let me show you a taste of real power!" In an instant he vanished, and he reappeared behind his opponent seconds later. Catching him off guard, Buu gave the Saiyan a painful strike to the gut. He then threw a left hook into his foe's face, driving him backwards through the air. Shortly after he unleashed a ball of energy from his hand, hitting the prince dead on.

As the shroud of smoke dissipated the Super Saiyan was revealed, and other than some cuts and bruises he was fine. He wiped some blood from his lip, all the while grinning like a mad man. _'It would seem his attacks are weaker now, although he wasn't using his full power. No matter, I can still beat him.'_

Instantly he dashed toward his opponent, ready to go at it again. Within seconds he closed the gap, and the Saiyan prince quickly threw a punch. It made contact with the pink demon, making him recoil slightly. That was followed up by a flurry of fists to the face, which all hit their mark. The Super Saiyan continued pummeling his foe, not letting up for a second.

A grin soon came to Super Buu's face as he jammed his fist into his foe's ribs, stopping the assault on his face. He then raised his other hand up and punched the prince in the cheek. His knee soon made it's way to the jaw, making a loud crack. Before his enemy could react he placed both hands to his chest and fired an energy blast.

Unable to block or dodge, Vegeta was sent helplessly flying across the horizon, but he managed to stop his unexpected flight. He could see his enemy charging at him, so he prepared himself. His hands quickly started glowing with golden energy, and soon enough twin orbs of ki appeared in his hands. Without warning he unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at the demon, hoping to stop his advance.

The pink monster saw these coming, and as such crossed his arms in defense. His arms held thus far against the constant blasts, but he could feel the power behind them growing. Buu quickly became shrouded in smoke, clouding his vision. Despite not being able to see he could still tell he was under attack, but all he could do was wait for the blasts to stop. After a few moments the firing ceased, and the demon lowered his guard, figuring he was in the clear.

Suddenly, the Super Saiyan came flying forward, catching his opponent completely off guard. His knee buried itself into his enemy's head, eliciting a cry of pain from him. Vegeta then rammed his elbow into the demon's gut, and then socked him in the jaw. He then placed his feet together and thrust them into the previously hit spot, launching his foe skyward. Moving quickly, he placed himself above his soaring opponent. He cupped his hands together, and at the right moment he slammed them down onto his foe's head.

Majin Buu fell toward the earth at great speed, and as such was unable to stop himself. A loud boom echoed throughout the area after the crash landing, and yet another crater was formed. A few moments later the pink skinned monster dug himself out, not sporting a few bruises. His body healed itself, and was once again back at full strength. He grinned to himself before aiming a hand at his opponent. A big pink orb of energy fired from his palm, heading straight for the Saiyan.

Reeling his fist back, the Super Saiyan punched the oncoming blast, returning it to its sender. He watched with amusement as it traveled back to the monster, hitting the ground where he stood. As the explosion happened he sensed his enemy had moved from that spot. Right as he found Buu he was kicked in the side of the head, and then kicked in the ribs. Punches were soon thrown at him, and he did his best to block them. Unfortunately he was quickly overwhelmed, and helpless to defend himself.

Hammering the prince with punches, Super Buu relentlessly struck his enemy. Hearing the cries of pain from his enemy made it all the more enjoyable. Several more fists followed before he brought his boot up and struck him in the nose, making it started bleeding. A swift but hard knee to the chest sent the Saiyan staggering back. He then swung his left leg, sweeping the prince in mid-air. Once horizontal, the monster drove his foot into his foe's stomach, sending him plummeting toward the ground.

Vegeta was just about to crash land, but his opponent appeared under him. He could do nothing as he was once again kicked, this time in the face. He was once again sent flying, and ended up crashing through the mountain that supported Canterlot. After several moments he used his ki to stop himself. The Saiyan then ascended higher into the air, doing so until he was well above the city. From where he was he could see Majin Buu, and that was just what he wanted.

His arms spread out wide, and his aura erupted from his body. Two orbs of golden energy began forming within his open palms, and they increased in size with every passing second. A deafening roar escaped his mouth as he continued building up his power. All around him harsh winds blew, quickly becoming to almost hurricane level. It was so intense it drew the clouds close to him, and the city beneath him was shaking as there were an earthquake.

Vegeta then brought his hands close together, combining the twin spheres into one giant one. Electricity danced around the orb, accentuating its already big power. The Super Saiyan poured every ounce of ki into the attack. It was just like when he fought Cell, except now he had a chance to actually obliterate his opponent. And that was exactly what he intended to do!

* * *

Everypony in Canterlot could feel the very ground shake, and they could hear the loud screaming. They all looked up to see a golden light floating in the sky above them. With his light came fierce winds, which threatened to uproot buildings. In fact several structures broke apart, having been reduced to nothing but rubble.

"Just what is going on here?" A mare shrieked.

"Do you think it has something to do with that explosion in Ponyville, or the screaming from before?"

Underneath them the roads started cracking, and soon enough the rubble flew upwards toward the source of the devastation. Ponies started loosing their balance, and promptly fell onto the ground.

"Dear Celestia let this nightmare end!"

Unfortunately for the ponies, this wasn't going to be ending anytime soon. So, they did their best to stand and started evacuating the city. The only way out, which didn't involve jumping off the mountain, was by the train. The train may not have been at the station, but they could at least follow the tracks out of the city. It was risky, but anything was better than staying where they were.

Ponies ran quickly, trying to get out before things got worse. Those that couldn't quite keep up, or those that were trapped in collapsing buildings, received help from others. Nopony was going to get left behind, no matter what. And once everypony had been helped they could all escape together. They could only hope that at least some of Canterlot survived, but for right now they just wanted to be someplace safe.

* * *

"What in the hay is he doin' now?!" Applejack asked.

Even inside the magical shield the princess created they could still feel the shaking, and they could see the effects of Vegeta's outburst. Needless to say they were scared of what might happen to Equestria, although technically they were already scared about that. But that was before super powerful warriors showed up to help.

"It looks like he's charging up some kind of attack." Twilight guessed.

Princess Celestia looked on in horror. "The amount of power behind that attack is astonishing, it could wipe out the whole planet!"

"...B-but that's a good thing right? I mean, if it can destroy the planet then maybe it can take out Buu." The cyan pegasus offered.

"Perhaps... but there's no way to know for sure." Luna stated.

"I sincerely hope he doesn't miss!" Although it sounded like a joke Rarity was being dead serious. The last thing she needed or wanted was for Equestria to blow up.

They were all a little afraid, but there was nothing they could do. All they could hope for was the best.

* * *

Majin Buu looked on with mild interest. He knew full well what would happen if that beam hit the planet, and while it would have been funny to watch it go boom that wouldn't have been satisfying. Sure he could survive the blast, put himself back together, and then kill Vegeta... but that would be boring. Besides, he wanted to be the one to blow up the planet!

Instead, he began charging up his own beam to combat his opponent's. With a hand at either side of him he built up his power, making two pink balls of energy form. His charging wasn't nearly as impressive as his opponent's, but that wasn't really an issue. All that mattered was how strong his attack was, not how much damage it could do to the planet.

Far off in the distance Vegeta continued charging, and after a few moments he was ready. "FINAL FLASH!" Shortly after a _huge _golden beam shot from his open palms. The sheer size of it was bigger than anything he had created before, and it was more powerful as well. It soared across the horizon, on a direct course with the monster.

Seeing this coming Buu thrust his hands forward, sending his own beam to combat the Final Flash. His beam met the golden one, sending out a huge shockwave that caused even more damage. Now he and his foe were locked in a struggle.

A huge orb of pure destructive power formed as the beams met, and the size of which increased with every passing moment. Sparks of energy shot out of the combined sphere, accentuating the sheer amount of power being outputted by both parties. Hurricane force winds blew in every direction, and it was strong enough to tear apart the very landscape. Pieces of rubble were pulled up into the air, only to shatter when in contact with the mighty sphere. More and more cracks formed within the already damaged earth, and giant fissures began opening up as well.

Super Buu stood firmly on the ground, even as the ground broke apart around him. So far he and his foe were even, but the demon wasn't quite giving it his all. Slowly he began pouring more of his power into his attack, and this was giving him an advantage in the clash. He could see the Saiyan's beam getting pushed back, and the more he put out the further the combined sphere went.

His aura exploded as he pushed the Final Flash backwards, to the point where it was up close to the source. With one final push he engulfed the golden beam, as well as his opponent. His enemy's screams echoed throughout the battlefield, making the pink demon laugh. His beam traveled all the way into outer space, turning the sky a rich pink color.

Once the beam dissipated from his hands Buu let out a small sigh. A devilish smirk came to his face as he noticed the limp body of his enemy fall toward the ground. "Hm, that wasn't half bad. I could really just end him right now, but I think I'll keep him alive a little while longer. After all, he's fairing a lot better now, and this could be the last amount of fun I'll ever have."

Vegeta fell to the ground rather softly, despite landing on uneven terrain. His body was even more banged up, and he had long since returned to normal. His clothes were nothing but rags, and he was barely conscious. Luckily, although he hated to admit it, that pony was sure to heal him. And once that happened he would come back even stronger, and then he would make the monster suffer!

Sure enough Twilight flew over to him, having left the safety of the protective barrier. She landed next to the fallen warrior and charged up the healing spell. A golden light bathed the wounded man's body, and slowly but surely he was getting healed. When it became clear that it worked she ceased casting and let out a sigh of relief.

The Saiyan got to his feet and did a quick stretch, getting rid of the stiffness of his muscles. He then smirked as he started building up his power. In practically no time at all he ascended into a Super Saiyan, and then to a Super Saiyan 2. But he didn't stop there.

Realizing her work was done, and that staying was a bad idea, Twilight flew off toward the others. Glancing back she could see the damage done to Canterlot, which must have been caused during his powering up. Luckily it seemed the ponies ran for it, and hopefully they had been able to find shelter. She would have stopped to search, but she didn't want to be in the middle of the potential battlefield.

Vegeta unleashed all the raw power within himself, trying to hone in on it. To his luck, it seemed that ascending to Super Saiyan 3 once was enough for him to do it again... not that he was worried that that wouldn't be the case. A loud roar escaped his lips as his hair started increasing in length. The ground underneath him broke apart even more, and nearby buildings crumbled due to the sheer amount of power being outputted. Soon enough all of Canterlot began to quake, threatening to just fall off the mountainside. Even the castle was falling apart!

After a few more moments Vegeta had once again become a Super Saiyan 3. Not wasting time he zoomed off into the horizon, heading straight for his opponent. The Saiyan reached the monster in no time, and as soon as he did he instantly resumed the fight.

Majin Buu saw this coming and was ready for it. He got into his stance, and once the gap had been closed he went on the offensive. Now both he and the Saiyan were attacking one another, trading blows at blinding speeds. Shockwaves rippled through the air as the attacks met one another. Both warriors were giving it their all, and neither one had any kind of advantage. Each fist thrown was either blocked or dodged, and in turn countered with another. It was a vicious cycle that had no end in sight.

The Super Saiyan eventually gained the upperhand, and a furious hook to the cheek disoriented the demon. He then threw several jabs at his enemy's chest, and then an uppercut. As his opponent staggered backward he planted his boot into his face, launching him backward. Shortly after he held out one of his palms, aiming it at the monster.

Buu was quick to stop himself, and he paused when he noticed his enemy doing something.

"Big Bang..." A huge orb of bluish-whitish energy formed in his hand. Then, to the surprise of his opponent, he held out his other hand and made another orb appear. "Barrage!" A new move he just created. Instead of just one Big Bang, he was indeed firing a barrage of them. It was similar to a standard barrage attack, except with the power of his Big Bang. Needless to say it was quite the combination.

The demon looked on with wide eyes at the many spheres of destructive power heading his way. Unable to react in time, he had no choice but to take it head on. His form was quickly shrouded in smoke as each Big Bang struck him. He screamed out in pain, unaware of the punch the attack packed.

Vegeta kept up the barrage, not letting up for a second. He continued for several moments before stopping. His breathing was now heavy, and he could feel his power draining. The prince had put a lot into that, and it was certainly taking it's toll on him. He was also finding it hard to maintain Super Saiyan 3, which seemed to sap more energy than the other forms. _'Hm, I guess Kakarot was right, I guess I owe him an apology... yeah right, like I'd ever apologize to him!'_

As soon as the smoke cleared Majin Buu was revealed, except he wasn't quite the same. His body was mangled, and there were several gaping holes present. His lower body was completely gone, and he was missing an arm. Gasps of pain escaped his mouth before he started putting himself back together. Soon enough the demon was himself again. A smirk came onto his face, and he slowly clapped his hands. "Well done, you finally managed to inflict some actual damage on me. But it would seem that last attack wore you out, whereas I feel good as new." He chuckled.

"Hmph, that just goes to show you know nothing about Saiyans. I can keep going for a long time." It was a semi-bluff. While he definitely wanted to keep going, he wasn't entirely sure how long he could hold out. Still, that didn't mean he wouldn't give it his all.

Buu cracked his knuckles. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Goku and Gohan had been navigating the innards of Majin Buu for quite some time. Ever since that close call the pair decided to fly there, although they took it slow as to avoid any suspicion. Although, considering Buu was focused on his fight with Vegeta the two weren't too concerned about being discovered. But they still took the necessary precautions, just in case.

And so they flew through the rather disgusting insides of Buu. It was tough to sense those that were trapped, so they had to take a moment to figure out where they could be. Gohan reasoned the head, as that would be the perfect place to keep them. Any other place, such as the stomach, wouldn't quite be the safest place for his victims. Plus, seeing as how he had gained the knowledge and abilities of those he captured, it only stood to reason that they would be close to his brain.

With their course chosen they continued navigating, trying to make to the head as quickly as possible. It was a little difficult discerning if they were going the right way, but as long as they traveled upwards they would eventually reach their destination.

"How much farther until we reach the head?" The half-Saiyan questioned.

"It shouldn't be too long." Goku answered.

They continued flying before Gohan abruptly stopped. "Dad do you feel that?"

The Saiyan paused and extended his senses. It was faint, but he could definitely sense other beings nearby. "That must be Piccolo and the others!" He exclaimed as he flew over to where the signatures were coming from.

Gohan followed him closely.

After a few moments they came across a promising sight. Suspended in weird looking pods were indeed their friends and family. They weren't all next to each other, but they were in the same general area.

"Finally, we found them!" Goku cheered as he looked upon Piccolo. "Now we just have to get them out.

The half-Saiyan noticed Goten and Trunks nearby, and a little further along he could see Discord. The weird thing was he could sense yet another being around, which confused him. Everyone who had been absorbed had been accounted for, yet there was apparently another victim. He curiously headed over to their location, and upon seeing who it was he gasped loudly.

"Hey Gohan, are you gonna help... me..." Goku paused when he noticed what his son was looking at.

It was Majin Buu!

Both men continued staring until Gohan turned to his father. "That's Majin Buu."

"Yeah but... how?"

Unfortunately, the half-Saiyan had no idea how it was possible. "There can't be two of them... can there?" He mused aloud.

The Saiyan shrugged. "Something must have happened when we were with the Supreme Kai." He figured.

"Maybe once we free everyone they can explain it to us."

Goku nodded in agreement. "Well, let's get to work!"

* * *

I'll end it off there. So Vegeta is putting up a good fight against Majin Buu, and Goku and Gohan have finally found everyone trapped inside Buu. What will happen next? Well, I'm sure you can guess, but you can be sure that things might be different than how you will expect. Be sure to R&amp;R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	15. Breakdown

Chapter Fifteen: Breakdown

Vegeta found himself breathing hard as he and Majin Buu continued trading blows back and forth. Using the Big Bang Barrage had sapped most of his power, and that combined with Super Saiyan 3 made him even more worn out. That wasn't going to stop him though, no, not by a long shot. It merely meant that he would just need to try harder.

Meanwhile Buu was just impressed that his opponent was still managing to keep up. Thanks to absorbing Gotenks and Picolo he knew about both fusion, and Super Saiyan 3. And he knew that the transformation granted a lot of power, but also didn't last very long. So for his foe to still be in that transformation after expending so much energy was pretty shocking. It wasn't enough to scare him, but it did catch him off guard. _'He certainly has a lot of drive, I'll give him that.'_

Eventually the Saiyan broke through his foe's defenses, slamming a fist into the demon's face. Several more punches followed, all of which struck the same area. Another fist, this one aimed for the stomach, made his foe double over in pain. Upon removing his hand he brought his left leg up and swung it at the pink monster's head, sending him flying across the sky.

Flaring his aura, the Super Saiyan unleashed another volley of ki blasts. His blasts hit their intended target, and he just kept on firing. Firing so many blasts was making him even more worn out, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was making that pink skinned freak suffer, and by Dende he would!

His outburst continued for several more moments before his power left him. In an instant his long golden hair became the normal black again, and his eyebrows returned to him. Multiple deep breathes escaped his mouth as he stared at the thick cloud of smoke he had created. And while he was certain he did some damage he could sense his enemy was still alive, and at this rate Vegeta wouldn't last much longer.

Needing his power back, and because he had no other option, he headed toward where the ponies were watching. It took only a few seconds to reach them, and as soon as he did he landed on the ground and dropped to one knee.

Everypony gathered around him. "Are you alright dear?" Rarity asked, feeling a little concerned for him.

Ignoring her, Vegeta turned to face the one who had healed him thus far. "You, purple one, I need you to heal me!"

Twilight paused for a moment.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said I need healing!" He yelled.

Naturally Twilight Sparkle was always there to help somepony in need, but she couldn't remember the last time she had come across somepony so rude! "I heard you, but what I didn't hear was please."

He could only stare at her, dumbfounded by her response. After a few seconds he narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you serious?! The fate of the _entire universe_ is at stake, and you're seriously willing to let your only chance of winning die, all because I won't say please?!"

When worded like that, the purple alicorn could see she was being a little ridiculous... still, she had been raised to thank somepony for doing something nice for them. She then looked over at Princess Celestia, who merely nodded at her. The mare then sighed. "Fine... but I'm doing this as a favor to Gohan." Her horn started glowing as she aimed it at the rude man.

Vegeta didn't quite know what Gohan had to do with this, but he didn't really care. And as the pony started healing him he couldn't help but smirk. _'It will only be a matter of time before I wipe out Majin Buu, and then I'll be the strongest warrior in the universe!' _His smirk remained before slowly forming into a frown. He then looked at the mare puzzled. "What's the matter with you woman, why aren't I back at full power?!"

Ignoring his question, she kept on channeling the spell before coming to a stop. As she let out a few deep breathes she met his gaze with her own. "M-maybe it's because, y-you're not injured. My magic can only heal you, not restore your power." She explained.

"So now what do we do?" Applejack asked.

"Well it would seem you've finally run out of steam."

Everypony gasped when they saw Buu flying toward them, and when he landed in front of them they all took a few steps back.

The Saiyan Prince slowly got to his feet and turned to face him. Despite being drained of his power he stood firm, not wanting to appear weak, especially to Buu of all people.

Seeing the condition his opponent was in made the monster chuckle. "I think it's time we end this. As fun as this has been I have an entire universe to explore, and so many lifeforms to absorb. But I suppose I should thank all of you for helping me on the way." He held up his hand, slowly forming a ball of ki. "Now say goodbye."

Suddenly, Majin Buu paused, and the sphere he had been building up dissipated. A moment or two later the cape he had been wearing vanished from his body. His eyes widened in surprise, but it was about to get worse. The monster then started struggling in pain, and that was followed by the scales on his body, as well as the snaggle tooth, to disappear. Now he was back to how he was when he first came to Equestria.

Everypony stared at the scene completely confused, having no idea what was happening.

On his part Vegeta was also confused. _'His power just went down... could this be Kakarot's doing?'_

Buu could only look at himself in complete disbelief. "M-my body... what happened to my body?!"

It was then that Twilight came to a realization. "Of course, it all makes sense now!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

By now the lavender alicorn had everyone's attention, including Buu's. "Remember when Gohan and his dad got absorbed, well that was so they could free everyone Buu absorbed. And considering Buu changed back to when he first arrived here I'd say they were successful in their mission." She stated with a smile.

It took a few moments for Twilight's words to sink in, but as soon as they did everypony started cheering loudly. Their friend had gone on a dangerous rescue mission and succeeded, and now Buu wasn't as powerful anymore. It was too good to be true, but luckily it was!

* * *

In the World of the Kais the two gods had continued watching the battle, which was a bit of a roller coaster to say the least. They were both worried that Vegeta wouldn't have been able to win, and that the universe would be at the mercy of Majin Buu... but then they were proven wrong.

Neither Kai could believe that Vegeta had ascended into a Super Saiyan Three, and luckily for them it increased their chances of survival. Sure, the fight wasn't over yet, and there still seemed to be somewhat of a gap between Vegeta and Buu... but there was still a chance. And judging by Vegeta's determination hope wasn't all gone yet.

They continued watching nervously before something else happened, just as unexpected as what had happened earlier. They saw Buu's appearance change once again, just like when Gotenks' fusion wore off. At first they didn't know what happened, but it didn't take long to figure it out.

"Of course, it all makes sense now!"

Kibito Kai glanced over at his ancestor. "What are you talking about?"

An even bigger grin came to Old Kai's face as he turned to face the younger god. "Goku and Gohan." He could tell the younger Kai was still a little confused, making him sigh lightly. "Those two got absorbed by Buu earlier right?"

"Yeah... but what does that have to do with-" Kibito Kai paused when the realization hit him like a big cube of Katchin, and after coming to said realization he started laughing lightly.

Old Kai also started chuckling, which then turned into full blown laughter... which in turn led to him and his fellow god dancing around wildly. Majin Buu had lost a lot of his power, and it would only be a matter of time before he gets destroyed once and for all!

* * *

Majin Buu was still in complete shock, even more so now. _'So that's why I didn't change...' _He had assumed that Gokhan was so powerful that digesting him would take time... but he was wrong. Looking back, he should have known they were up to something. Absorbing them had been very easy, which should have been a red flag. And maybe if he wasn't so caught up in humiliating his opponent he would have realized what they were doing.

The pink monster remained shocked before instantly becoming angry. His fists clenched tight, as well as his teeth. "ENOUGH!"

Everypony's celebrating was cut short by the demon's yell, and now they were back to being terrified.

"Buu doesn't care that his power is decreasing, Buu make you all dead!" Thick jets of steam blew out of the holes on his body, accentuating his growing anger.

"Vegeta do somethin'!" The farmpony shouted in panic.

As much as the Saiyan Prince wanted to go fight he couldn't, not when he had used up all his power already. And while he could certainly throw himself at the monster it would yield the same result. So, all he could do was chuckle weakly. _'Here I am on the brink of death yet again. I have no idea what awaits me on the other side, but at least I can take pride in the fact that I went down like a true Saiyan warrior.'_ Well... almost like a true Saiyan, ignoring the fact that he was on a planet full of colorful ponies.

The ponies waited for their savior to get up and save them from Buu... only to remember that he was out of power, and as such wasn't in a position to do anything, much less save them. So once again they were about to die, but this time nopony was coming to save them.

"Goodbye girls, you were all great friends." Twilight told everypony with tears in her eyes.

The other ponies also had shed some tears as they engaged her in a group hug. "At least we'll join the others when we die." Rainbow stated, in a bizarre mixture of joy and sadness.

Princess Celestia furrowed her brow as she placed herself between the monster and her subjects. If she was going to die, she would do so fighting! "I am well aware I stand no chance of defeating you, but I will do whatever it takes to protect Equestria!"

Super Buu let out several laughs at her bold and stupid last attempt. "Time to die!" Suddenly, and without warning, he began screaming loudly, as if he were in a lot of pain. He took a few steps forward, still wailing in agony.

Everypony had gone from totally afraid, to very confused in the blink of an eye. "Uh, what's happenin'?" Applejack questioned.

"I honestly have no idea." The princess of the night answered.

Celestia's determined demeanor had also been replaced with confusion. "Perhaps what Gohan and his father did had a bigger effect on him than we thought."

_'What in the world are you doing to him Kakarot?'_

The monster continued screaming, all the while clutching the sides of his head in agonizing pain. He would switch off from grabbing at his head, to hunching over in pain. Never before had he felt a pain like this, aside from what Discord did to him, but this might have been worse. It was something his body wasn't meant to experience, which worried the demon.

Soon more jets of steam blew out of the holes in his body, but it had little to do with his anger this time. His body was changing, and he wasn't sure what would happen when it did. All he knew was that the process was painful, very painful.

They all continued staring at him, with the ponies taking a few steps back. Just because they were seemingly in the clear at the moment didn't mean they would remain up close. Anything could happen, and the last thing everypony wanted or needed was for Buu to explode or something again.

Realizing that staying near the monster was dangerous, especially like this, Princess Celestia unfurled her wings. "We should move to a safer spot. I don't know what will happen, but I would rather not be up close when it does." She then ascended into the air before flying off.

"My sister is right, we shouldn't linger here." Luna was already in the air taking off after her sister.

"Got it!" Rainbow was ready to take off, but not before grabbing a hold of Rarity. "Twilight you grab AJ."

Twilight only nodded as she floated up into the air and grabbed hold of her friend's front hooves. Once their hooves were locked together the alicorn began taking off, heading to where the others were gathered. As she flew she glanced back and noticed Vegeta was in the same spot, most likely still in a trance. "Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince snapped back to reality and turned to face the voice, which had come from that purple pony. Apparently the others had moved to another area, probably trying to put some distance between them and Buu. Since he was out of power, and because he was just as clueless about the situation as them, he decided to follow them.

His aura flared as he flew over to the group of ponies, albeit not as quickly as he normally could. After a somewhat shaky flight the Saiyan landed on another plateau, which seemed to have been a result of the battle. Now on the ground again he took several deep breathes, noting just how tired he had become.

Majin Buu was still screaming, but they had lost sight of him. The steam had built up to the point where there was a literal cloud around the monster, shrouding him and making it impossible to see him.

"Do you know what's happening to Buu?"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side to see the big white pony with the multi-colored mane standing near him. He looked at her for a few moments before looking back toward the demon. "He's changing." He answered.

"Changing?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

He nodded. "Whatever Kakarot and his son are doing in there is too much for Buu to handle."

The generous mare glanced up at him worriedly. "So is this a good thing or a bad thing?" She was sincerely hoping it was the former, but something in her gut told her it was the latter.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." The Prince of all Saiyans answered cryptically.

"But when he does change, you'll be able to face him... right?" Twilight asked with a hopeful smile.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips, unnerving the ponies. "With my power gone I won't be able to put up much of a fight." His answer didn't boost the ponies' confidence, but he wasn't about to sugarcoat anything. "I'd say we're all going to die, so I hope you all said your final goodbyes to your loved ones."

In response to that Princess Luna furrowed her brow, and directed a glare his way. "So that's it, you're just going to stand there and say it's all over?!" She didn't receive an answer, and so she scoffed. "Hmph, and you call yourself a warrior."

Everypony was a little surprised by her attitude towards him, not that they could blame her. They were all about to die, and since their only hope was out of energy there was nothing any of them could do.

Instead of becoming angry, and possibly threatening her life for speaking to him like that, he merely shook his head in disappointment. "I've been in this situation before. You lay there on the battlefield, too injured to move. I fought to the bitter end, but not even my full power had been enough. I've been spared from death before, but I've also stared it right in the face." Another laugh escaped his mouth. "No one's coming to save us, not this time. It would be foolish to hope for a better outcome, for someone to rescue us. It's easier to accept your fate."

It was hard for the ponies to accept, mostly because death wasn't as common as he was making it sound. Of course they had all faced hardships in one way or another, but death was something new. Even after witnessing such a disgusting act happen to their friends, loved ones, and town it wasn't any easier.

Meanwhile Majin Buu was still shouting. As to when he would stop was anyone's guess, as well as when the changes would start to take place.

"Well, at least he hasn't attacked us yet." Applejack offered.

Twilight diverted her attention towards the shouting demon, and then back to the Saiyan. Her brow furrowed as she placed a hoof to her chin. "Maybe Buu's body takes a while to change." As she spoke a slight realization hit her. "That's it! The longer it takes Buu to change the more time Vegeta will have to recover, and hopefully by the time Buu finishes Vegeta can step back in."

Everypony started feeling hopeful again, and that maybe they wouldn't be dying after all.

As much as Princess Celestia wanted to have faith that everything would work out, she wasn't about to say that everything would be alright. Still... her former student made a good point, and it certainly seemed that Buu was taking his sweet time. Whether that was intentional or not had yet to be seen, and frankly she didn't really care. "I wouldn't start celebrating yet." She stated, making the ponies frown slightly. "We don't know how long until Buu changes, or how long until Vegeta is back at full strength."

Luna then turned to face the warrior. "How long does it usually take you to recover?" She questioned, hoping for a good answer.

"Unless you have some senzu beans it could be a while."

Unfortunately for the ponies they had no idea what a senzu bean was, so they were out of luck. They all frowned, hoping that what Twilight said would happen. And they also hoped that the Saiyan was exaggerating a bit when he said it would be a while.

"What in the hay was that?!"

Everypony turned to face Rainbow Dash, and saw her staring off at Buu... but once they faced that direction they realized she wasn't looking at Buu at all.

* * *

After removing their friends and family from their bindings Goku and Gohan were ready to find an exit. They grabbed all of them, including the second Majin Buu, just in case, and began searching for a way out.

Unfortunately finding a way out of the monster wasn't going to be easy, at least not as easy as it was to get inside. There were a few exits they could have taken, but those seemed unpleasant to say the least... more specifically the back one. And while they certainly didn't have the time to be picky they also hoped for a better, and easier, way of escape.

As they flew they noticed just how hot it was getting inside Buu's head, which they learned hade been caused by the monster blowing steam. That led to the discovery that the pink demon was expelling the steam out of his body, through the holes on his body. With this in mind the pair of Saiyans figured this was their chance. And after a close call with the hot steam jets they had their way out.

Once outside the Saiyans returned to normal size, and so too did everyone they had rescued. "Look, people popcorn." Goku joked as he watched his friends and family pop into existance.

Gohan smiled brightly before realizing that everyone they had freed were unconscious, and so he and his father moved to catch them. He grabbed Piccolo, Discord, and Buu while his father grabbed Goten and Trunks.

With everyone in hand Goku let out a small sigh before spotting Vegeta and the ponies. "Let's set them down there!" He motioned over to where he was currently looking.

The half-Saiyan noticed his pony friends all smiling brightly and cheering, much to Vegeta's annoyance. He smiled as well as he and his father flew down toward them.

"GOHAN!" Everypony yelled as they ran toward him.

Gohan barely had time to set the people in his arms down before he was pounced upon by his friends, with the Princesses keeping a bit of distance. Still, he quickly found himself in a group hug, and he of course returned the embrace.

Goku smiled at the embrace before spotting his old rival approaching him out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, hey Vegeta!" The Saiyan smiled as he waved at the other man.

The Saiyan Prince didn't share the enthusiasm, not at all. In fact, he was a little confused. "Okay Kakarot you're going to tell me what happened in there. Last I heard you and your son were stuck together forever, yet here you are separated."

A sheepish smile came to Goku's face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well when we entered Buu's body we dropped the shield that protected us from being absorbed. I think Buu's magic cancelled out our fusion, but we did hold onto the earrings just in case we needed to fuse again." He explained.

Princess Celestia approached the spiky haired man. "In any case, we are all thankful that you and Gohan have returned. Vegeta was indeed a great help, but he used up all his power before you two escaped."

Vegeta didn't respond, instead just glaring at the pony.

She ignored it and bowed before the man before her. "You must be Goku. It is an honor to finally meet you, I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. Your son told us a lot about you, and if what he told us is true you are quite an extraordinary man."

Goku glanced at his son briefly, who was smiling proudly, before facing the princess again. He also bowed to her. "Thank you, and it's an honor to meet you too princess."

Suddenly, all three Saiyans turned toward Buu, with their collective attention focused on him.

This didn't go unnoticed by the ponies. "What is it?" The lavender alicorn questioned.

"Buu's power is increasing." The palm-tree haired warrior answered.

Majin Buu was still struggling, yet it finally seemed like the changes were taking place. Slowly but surely his body was increasing in size, becoming way more bulky than before. His height had taken a bit of a decline, but his muscle mass was definitely getting bigger.

"Ah don't get it, how could his power be increasing if y'all removed everypony who was trapped inside?"

"I'm not sure Applejack, but it can't be good." Gohan answered as he took a defensive stance.

Even though the monster's power was increasing his body was still changing, as evidenced by his ongoing screams. Now though, instead of just shrieking, he was going through some bizarre body motions. It almost seemed like some kind of weird dance, although that was clearly not what was happening. This continued before his newfound muscle mass started to decrease, and his body shrunk a little more.

When all was said and done Majin Buu simply stood there, recovering from his transformation. The pink skinned demon was now much smaller, in both height and muscle. It was of similar shape to his previous form, although he looked a little less threatening.

A silence had occurred which was broken by the Saiyan Prince's laugh. "He's totally puny!" He kept on laughing. "He shrunk, and you were both so worried."

Goku let out a small chuckle. "As if, you had white knuckles and you know it."

Rainbow Dash scratched her head in confusion. "Is that it? Because if it is that's a total let down." When she heard the monster was going to change she personally expected him to be bigger, bulkier, and scarier... but now he was just a shrimp. If it weren't for everything she had been through she might have gone over and picked on him a little, as a form of payback... obviously she had no intention of going anywhere near him.

"Do not underestimate him, we can't make that mistake again." Luna warned.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "His power may have gone down, but the fight isn't over yet."

* * *

When Goku and Gohan had appeared out of nowhere with Buu's victims the Supreme Kais couldn't believe it. It was a miracle, and the fact that the pair of Saiyans had survived the insides of Buu had been all the more impressive. Now the monster had lost his edge, and there were three strong fighters ready to fight. Victory, which had seemed like a distant hope before, was all but assured now.

Of course, the battle was far from over, even at this stage. And the fact that the monster was changing had caused slight alarm for the gods. At first it didn't seem like a big deal, but as time went on Kibito Kai couldn't help but tremble with fear.

"H-he's changing... back to normal."

"Hm, what do you mean normal? Old Kai questioned as he looked over at the younger god.

"I'm afraid we're d-doomed!"

Old Kai furrowed his brow as he turned to face him. "You said he was turning back to normal! I don't get it, I haven't seen this form yet. How could it be normal?!" He paused for a moment before raising a suspicious brow. "You know something that you haven't told me yet."

Kibito Kai nodded grimly. "Y-yes sir."

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! I hope you're all enjoying 2017 so far! Sorry this chapter came out late, but you know how it goes. So Goku and Gohan have successfully freed everyone trapped inside Buu, who has now changed back to normal. This is a bit of a cliffhanger, but the final battle will happen next time. Yes, this story will be ending soon, but I do have some surprises in store. Be sure to R&amp;R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


End file.
